Hasta siempre
by Iwie
Summary: La secundaria está por terminar y es probable que Arnold y Helga no vuelvan a verse. Pero ambos están dispuestos a no dejar en la nada las cosas entre ellos: esta última oportunidad les traerá sorpresas y los dos deberán valorar el tiempo restante.
1. Helga

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme sola, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

_  
Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

No podía creer que tan solo faltaran tres meses...

Pero era cierto. Y ahora que ya era Abril y la primavera acababa de empezar, tan solo tres meses más me separaban del fin de clases.

Del fin de la escuela.

Para siempre.

Suspiré y dejé de mirar aquel patético cartel primaveral que algunos estudiantes habían colocado en la entrada de la escuela. ¿A caso creían que podíamos olvidarnos de que faltaban pocos meses para la graduación? Como si la idea de finalizar la escuela y partir a la Universidad no fuera suficiente presión, los idiotas de la comisión de decoración no dejaban de repetirlo.

-¡Buenos días, Helga! -oí detrás de mí la voz de Phoebe -Qué bonito día, ¿verdad?

-Ya cállate, Phoebe: no estoy de humor.

-Ah, sí. ¿Cómo está tu gripe? Veo que ha mejorado mucho.

-Si con mejorado te refieres a que me obligó a pasar todo el fin de semana en casa con mis padres... -gruñí, mientras ingresábamos a la escuela.

-Sí... es una lástima que te perdieras el día en el parque.

-Aún así estoy segura de que habría preferido estar ahogándome en flema antes que ir con ustedes.

El salón de último año estaba subiendo las escaleras. Como siempre en primavera, la escuela era un alboroto.

-¿Estudiaremos juntas hoy? -me preguntó Phoebe -No te toca trabajar, ¿verdad?

-No, pero tengo que ir donde... ya sabes.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Más tarde?

-Bien. -me encogí de hombros -Iré a tu casa cuando salga de allí.

Cuando abrí la puerta para entrar al salón, me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de chocarme con una muchacha de cabello negro y mentón apuntando hacia el cielo, como yo solía decir en ese entonces. Me sostuve de la perilla para no perder el equilibrio, pero ella cayó sentada en el suelo con un gritito de dolor.

-Maldición: fíjate por dónde vas, Helga. -me reprendió Rhonda Lloyd, al tiempo que Nadine la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa. -contesté, casi pasando por encima de ella para entrar al salón comenzar a moverme entre los pupitres.

Las cosas estaban como todos los días antes de iniciar las clases: un griterío estridente y caótico al que justamente ese día no me sentía de humor para sumarme. Harod, Sid y Stinky le gritaban cosas a otros niños por la ventana. Evidentemente se trataba de una pelea interesante y en otra ocasión, de seguro yo me habría asomado a ver a quiénes proferían esos insultos para reírme con esos tres atarantados, pero como ya dije, aquel no era un buen lunes.

Y como si el camino estuviera dispuesto a apoyar este hecho, alguien corrió una silla en el momento en el que yo pasaba por ahí para ir a mi asiento, lo cual me hizo caer y dar de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Helga! -Phoebe se agachó -¿Te has hecho daño?

-Diablos, Phoebe, ¿quién fue el idiota que... ? -apoyé los brazos en el suelo para levantarme pero antes de poder terminar mi frase, subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de Arnold, quien, al parecer, había sido "el idiota" que había accidentalmente corrido su silla.

-Lo siento mucho, Helga. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me encontraba perfectamente bien hasta que te interpusiste, cabeza de balón. ¿A caso pretendías que me rompiera un diente o qué?

-No, discúlpame: mi silla se resbaló. -intentó excusarse con su amable y tranquilo tono habitual.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, sopenco, o serás tú el que acabe en el suelo.

Y diciendo esto, me alejé de él para ocupar mi lugar junto a Phoebe, quien me siguió.

Arnold: mi duda existencial, ese que últimamente me mantenía despierta cada noche, el chico del que estuve enamorada desde los cuatro años hasta ahora, a pocos meses de terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad y...

Y dejar de verlo para siempre... tal vez.

Nuestro profesor, el Señor Sherp, entró entonces al salón con sus ocho mil kilos de masa corporal y diez mil kilos de gigantescos manuales que siempre llevaba con él. Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis brazos dispuesta a aburrirme: odiaba al Señor Sherp, el hombre más aburrido que Dios hubiese podido crear. De hecho, la mayoría de los maestros que habíamos tenido en esos últimos años se pasaban de aburridos. A veces, en el almuerzo, algunos estudiantes de los de mi grupo veían al siempre alegre Profesor Simmons, el de cuarto año, y lo saludaban con afecto. Yo ya prácticamente me había olvidado de él.

El Sr. Sherp apoyó sus manuales en el escritorio del profesor, pidió silencio y comenzó la clase después de los anuncios del día que el Director Wartz daba por el altoparlante. Primero, el Sr. Sherp pidió la tarea que nos había dejado y luego comenzó con un nuevo tema.

Desde hacía tiempo que yo me sentía bastante superior a las cosas que aprendíamos en la clase del Sr. Sherp, por lo cual esa parte del día consistía por completo en tomar apuntes automáticamente, a veces hablar en susurros con Phoebe o recibir una que otra caricatura graciosa de alguno de los que se sentaban atrás y pasarla para adelante. Y, por supuesto, cuando estaba segura de que podía hacerlo con tranquilidad, mirar a Arnold.

Pero, incluso así, las clases eran aburridas.

Para mentener mi mente ocupada, ese día comencé a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer durante la semana: qué trabajos me tocaban y en dónde y cómo me las arreglaría para terminar las tareas que me faltaban.

Desde hacía alrededor de medio año que yo había comenzado con mi trabajo. No había sido precisamente por gusto ni porque me muriera por emanciparme ni nada por el estilo. Todo había comenzado hacía cosa de seis meses cuando, habiéndome quedado castigada una tarde, el director Wartz me había llamado a su oficina y, al entrar, sentí que estaba teniendo un dejavu, o sea, reviviendo algo que me había pasado hacía casi diez años.

En la oficina, además del anciano y decrépito director Wartz, se encontraba aquella mujer que tanto alivio me había dado una vez en la que lo había necesitado: la Doctora Blee, la psicóloga del distrito escolar con la que yo había tenido una sola sesión a los nueve años.

Se acordaba de mí y estaba alegremente dispuesta a tener otra sesión gratuita cuando yo pudiera hacerlo, dado que también era psicóloga de adolescentes. La tuvimos, pero después de conversar con ella yo había llegado a comprender lo feliz que me sentía saliendo de cada hora que pasábamos juntas en su consultorio: verdaderamente esa mujer era buena en su trabajo.

Aunque claro, la escuela solo pagaba una sesión y obviamente, no había forma de que Big Bob estuviera dispuesto a pagar para que yo visitara a la loquera de la escuela.

De modo que comencé a buscar un empleo para pagarme yo misma las sesiones.

Intenté con bastantes cosas, pero todos esos trabajos mediocres para adolescentes inútiles me frustraban. Finalmente, terminé en una tienda de artículos de cazería a la que solo tenía que ir dos veces por semana y me pagaban lo suficiente para costear las sesiones y además, tener un suministro extra aparte de mi mesada.

Ese día era lunes y en la tarde me tocaba ir a visitar a la Doctora Blee a quien veía una vez por semana. Phoebe, mi mejor amiga, era la única que lo sabía y, desde luego, le había hecho jurar sobre su propia tumba que nunca se lo diría a nadie.

A la salida de la escuela, tomé el autobús hasta el consultorio de mi psicóloga. Como siempre, tuve que esperar en la sala de espera como quince minutos de más hasta que el loco e hiperactivo niño que iba antes de mí se dignara a salir.

Cuando al fin el chiquillo salió -corriendo desmesuradamente, claro-, yo me paré rápidamente de mi asiento y entré al consultorio sin llamar.

-Siento tanta lástima por la madre de ese niño. -comenté cerrando la puerta.

-Tim es un buen muchacho, Helga. -sonrió la doctora Blee - ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

Me arrojé en el sofá y me puse cómoda.

-Pésimo: me dio gripe y tuve que pasarlo en casa.

-¿No pudiste ir al parque con Phoebe y los demás?

-Aún así no habría querido ir.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, al menos puedo oler de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

Le conté las pocas cosas que habían ocurrido desde la semana pasada y hablamos unos veinte minutos acerca de otros temas, como siempre.

-¿Ya terminaste el libro que te recomendé? -me preguntó entonces, revolviendo con una pequeña cuchara su taza de té.

-Ah, sí, desde el jueves. -contesté -Pero creo que, tratándose de Dickens, podría haberse esforzado un poco más, ¿no cree? Todo me pareció un poco bizarro.

-Háblame un poco del libro, he querido saber qué pensabas de él.

Teníamos bastante seguido ese tipo de charlas sobre Literatura: ella había leído muchos libros y disfrutaba recomendándomelos. Le di un breve resumen de mi opinión acerca de la última novela que había leído y luego continuamos conversando acerca de un artículo acerca de mujeres políticas que yo había leído en una revista y quería mostrarle.

Después de un buen rato de esta cháchara intelectual, yo me callé y ella, entonces, llevó a cabo la pregunta de siempre:

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Arnold? -Me encogí de hombros -¿Qué me dices de él, Helga? Llevas un tiempo sin mencionarlo y sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada. ¿En qué has estado pensando?

Suspiré.

-Como si no lo supiera.

-¿Es en la graduación? -asentí con la cabeza - ¿Piensas que debes decirle todo antes de graduarte? Porque recuerda lo que ya te he dicho, Helga: puede ser tu última oportunidad para esto y no querrás vivir el resto de tu vida con esa carga.

-¡Ya lo sé! -refunfuñé, levantándome del asiento -Es solo que... no he pensado en cómo decirle.

-Dile la verdad, como te salga.

-Ya intenté algo espontáneo una vez y no resultó muy bien que digamos. -gruñí -Además, antes era distinto.

-Yo creo que la graduación es el momento ideal. -me animó -No debes temer a su reacción porque, si resultara que él no te ama, no volverías a verlo y aunque se lo contara alguien, cosa que yo no creo que haga, eso no te afectaría porque ya habrías terminado la escuela. Y además ¿qué pasaría si todo resulta bien?

Volví a recostar la cabeza en el sillón.

-Es solo que... -fruncí el ceño -Ha sido toda mi vida... Desde siempre utilicé distintos planes locos para conseguir que él se enamorara de mí y nunca ha funcionado y... me siento nerviosa, siento que ya no hay tiempo. ¡Maldita graduación!

-Aún tienes tres meses hasta la graduación.

-¿Está consciente? No podría en tres meses lograr lo que no logré en toda una vida.

-Claro que podrías. ¿A caso no lo conoces bien?

-Sí, sí lo conozco. -admití -Pero... Oh, rayos, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? -me crucé de brazos.

-Muy bien, como quieras, Helga. -sonrió -Pasemos a otra cosa. ¿Has hablado con tus padres de la universidad?

-¡Oh, vamos! -tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

-¿Stanford? -se rió - ¿Enviaste el formulario de admisión?

-No, nisiquiera lo solicité.

-¿Y cuándo planeas hacerlo?

Fruncí la boca.

-Helga, no me digas que crees que no puedes entrar a Stanford. Tú sabes muy bien que eres una maravillosa estudiante. ¿No sacaste en tu prueba de aptitud una calificación tan alta como la de tu hermana Olga? ¿No has dicho mil veces que puedes lograr cualquier cosa? Yo misma diría que Stanford hasta te queda chica.

-No es que crea que no pueda entrar. -traté de explicarme -Pero me cuesta hacerme la idea.

-Es curioso. Veo esto en muchos adolescentes, pero nunca pensé verlo en ti: no quieres dejar la escuela atrás. O mejor dicho...

-_No lo diga._

-No quieres dejar a Arnold atrás. -resoplé y ella volvió a sonreír apaciblemente -Envía la solicitud a la universidad de una vez o yo misma te conseguiré una. -miró el reloj -Bien, nuestro tiempo se ha acabado por hoy.

Salí del consultorio de la Doctora Blee y me dirigí a casa de Phoebe. La encontré en la cocina de su casa, llenando solicitudes universitarias. Tomé una con interés.

-¿Oxford? -le pregunté, divertida.

-Ya lo veremos. -me contestó de buen humor, tomando ella la solicitud y metiéndola en un sobre -¿Ya has mandado tú las tuyas?

-No y olvídate de hablar de eso hoy, Phoebe. -comencé a caminar hacia la lacena -Dime que tienes galletas o algo por el estilo o moriré: no como nada desde el almuerzo.

-Claro, Helga: están en ese frasco. ¿Quieres estudiar Historia?

Llevé el frasco de galletas a la mesa y me senté con ella. Estudiamos y también conversamos un rato hasta que, casi sin darnos cuenta, se hizo la hora de la cena.

Me despedí de mi amiga y salí de su casa corriendo, ya que sabía que corría el riesgo de que mis padres comenzaran a cenar sin mí. Mientras cruzaba las calles de la ciudad a los tropezones, de nuevo volví a pensar en lo que la Doctora Blee me había dicho.

Sí, definitivamente, a como diera lugar, antes de la graduación yo tenía que decirle a Arnold lo que sentía por él.

No podía resignarme a decirle adiós y a perderlo para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Arnold y Helga y también el primero que publico en este foro. Estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para hacerlo, así que no me tardaré en publicar. Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado a quienes lo lean. Ojalá reciba algunos reviews, jeje. **

**En cuanto al poema que puse al principio, aclaro que es un fragmento modificado de uno de Ángel Buesa, un gran poeta que me recomendó una gran escritora que conocí en este foro :)**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por haberme leído ^^**


	2. Arnold

_No dejes que termine el día sin haber crecido un poco,  
sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueños.  
No te dejes vencer por el desaliento.  
No permitas que nadie te quite el derecho a expresarte,  
que es casi un deber.  
No abandones las ansias de hacer de tu vida algo extraordinario.  
No dejes de creer que las palabras y las poesías  
sí pueden cambiar el mundo__ (…)_

_Aunque el viento sople en contra,  
la poderosa obra continúa:  
Tú puedes aportar una estrofa.  
No dejes nunca de soñar,  
porque en sueños es libre el hombre._

El rayado sonido de mi despertador de siempre me sacó del sueño. Abrí los ojos y bostecé, cansado. Después me senté en la cama y apagué el despertador.

Hacía tiempo que aquel aparatito había dejado de emitir su habitual "oye Arnold". Yo había intentado repararlo por todos los métodos, pero no había caso. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo, era un reloj despertador... _muy viejo_.

Me bajé de mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario, dispuesto a sacar la ropa que usaría ese día. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, tomé mi mochila y guardé en ella un ensayo que estaba sobre mi sofá, el cual yo había hecho la noche anterior. Después salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-¡Buenos días abuela! -le sonreí a la mujer que preparaba waffles con un delantal y un sombrero de vaquero -¿Y el abuelo? -me senté en la mesa.

-Saludos, Ernest, come tus waffles antes del rodeo. -mi abuela colocó una montaña de waffles en mi plato -En cuanto a Phil, podría estar en cualquier parte: en el monte, en el corral o en el bosque. -y se alejó de mí riendo, mientras yo comenzaba a comer rápidamente para no perderme el autobús.

Cuando salía de mi casa para ir hacia la parada, le dirigí un último saludo a mi abuela. No comprendí bien lo que me respondió, pero luego la vi pasar por el pasillo persiguiendo a una gallina que sabía Dios de dónde había salido. Sonreí: no importaba cuántos años pasaran, mis abuelos siempre serían los mismos y eso me gustaba.

Al subir al autobús, saludé a todos los que me saludaron hasta llegar al último asiento, en donde me senté junto a Gerald, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

-Cielos, viejo: vi a tu abuela desde la ventana con una gallina amarrada a una cuerda. -me dijo, señalando hacia la ventana trasera del autobús con el pulgar.

-Sí, creo que hoy estamos en algo así como un mundo de vaqueros. -le contesté - ¿Terminaste tu ensayo?

-Por poco me quedo dormido, pero sí. ¿Tú no vas a leernos otro fragmento de ese aburrido libro que te gusta, verdad?

-No, Gerald. -puse los ojos en blanco.

-Oigan, chicos. -Gerald y yo volteamos a ver a Rhonda, quien estaba arrodillada en el asiento de adelante junto a Nadine, mirándonos -Algunos de nosotros iremos al cine esta noche, ¿quieren venir?

Miré a mi amigo de reojo para descubrir que él me miraba también.

Últimamente, Rhonda estaba organizando muchas salidas con toda la gente de nuestro salón. Desde más o menos sexto año hasta el año anterior, ella se había comentado a juntar con un grupo de chicas un año mayor que nosotros. Salía con ellas y su novio, con el que estaba hacía tres años, era uno mayor tambié ahora, que todos los de ese grupo habían graduado, Rhonda se sentía evidentemente muy sola en la escuela, motivo por el cual había vuelto a juntarse con Nadine y también con Lila y, además, intentaba ser una parlanchina amiga de cada estudiante del salón.

Para volver a sentirse popular, suponía yo.

-¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día! -nos apuró -¿Vendrán o no?

Miré nuevamente a Gerald, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Iremos. -le dije a Rhonda: si tardábamos más, podíamos parecer maleducados -¿Quiénes irán?

-Preguntaré a algunos más en clase. -dijo simplemente Rhonda y volvió a darse vuelta.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la escuela, Gerald y yo nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. Mi amigo me estaba diciendo algo, por lo que yo lo estaba mirando a él y no al camino, ergo: no vi que alguien colocó su pie delante de mí, así que tropecé. Hubiera caído directamente en el psio de no ser porque instintivamente estiré la mano para sujetarme de algo. Logré lo contrario: ese "algo" (o mejor dicho, "alguien) cayó conmigo (o mejor dicho, "sobre mí").

-¡Lo siento mucho, Lila! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La bonita pelirroja se me quitó rápidamente de encima y comenzó a frotarse el brazo con una media sonrisa dulce al tiempo que todos se reían. Yo también me levanté, un tanto enojado, y dirigí mi mirada hacia una muchacha con una sola coleta rubia, alta y delgada, quien evidentemente había sido la que había puesto su pie para hacerme tropezar.

-Te lo debía por lo del lunes, cabeza de balón. -sonrió, burlona, mientras se alejaba junto con Phoebe.

Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano a Lila para ayudarla.

-Cielos, Arnold... -me dijo, con el tono dulce y suave que ella acostumbraba -Parece que Helga está enfadada contigo hoy.

-Claro: "hoy". -ironizó Gerald -Tienes suerte, amigo:tres meses y no deberás volver a ver la cara de Helga G. Pataki.

-Supongo que sí, Gerald. -suspiré.

Él bajó rápido del autobús, por lo que yo me quedé junto a Lila y le pregunté nuevamente si no estaba lastimada.

No puedo decir que a los dieciocho años de edad me siguiera gustando la misma chica que a los nueve. No había sido precisamente así: Lila se había ido por un par de años cuando estábamos en séptimo grado. Había vuelto a vivir al campo con su padre, porque a él lo habían despedido. Pero luego había vuelto a encontrar trabajo en la ciudad y habían regresado. Sin embargo, cuando Lila volvió, había conseguido un novio en su anterior escuela y durante un tiempo le había funcionado mantener la relación por correspondencia hasta que finalmente, él había terminado con ella.

Un tiempo después, nos habíamos vuelto a hacer un poco más cercanos, dado que ya nos habíamos distanciado. No estaba seguro, pero es que ella siempre había sido tan dulce, amable e ingeniosa...

Y cada año era más bonita.

Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco más largo, en el mismo estilo que Rhonda Lloyd, solo que a Lila le quedaba mejor. Y su sonrisa seguía poniéndome de buen humor en la misma forma que a los nueve áños.

Pero... ¿eso era estar enamorado de alguien?

-¡Vamos, viejo, llegaremos tarde! -me apuró Gerald, desde más adelante. Me di cuenta de que hasta Lila me había dejado atrás. Apuré el paso y llegué de nuevo junto a mi amigo.

Sentía que, ahora que la preparatoria terminaba para siempre y que podía despedirme de la escuela, tenía que hacer muchísimas cosas. Quiero decir (es dificil de expresar): hay una etapa en tu vida que sabes que no volverás a vivir y que verdaderamente echarás de menos. Cuando en esos últimos días me reía con Gerald, veía sonreír a Lila, entregaba alguna tarea o incluso cuando Helga me arrojaba bolas de papel en clase para molestarme (cosas que no habían cambiado desde el jardín de niños hasta el momento) sentía como si... como si, de una forma u otra, tuviera que aprovechar esos momentos, que no podía dejar que terminaran así como así.

Que el final debía ser especial...

No estaba seguro, pero... era como si algo faltara por hacer... Algo que siempre había _debido _hacer y no podía irme de la escuela sin saber qué era y hacerlo de una vez por todas o probablemente me sentiría incompleto el resto de mi vida.

Más tarde, en el almuerzo, Gerald y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre. Ese día, Sid, Stinky y Harold se habían sentado con nosotros.

-Oigan, miren eso. -murmuró Sid, haciéndonos a todos levantar la mirada de nuestros almuerzos y dirigirla hacia dónde él estaba viendo -Rhonda está hablando con Phoebe y Helga.

-¿No creen que vaya a invitarla al cine hoy, verdad? -bufó Gerald.

-¿Qué tienes contra Helga? -le preguntó Stinky.

-¡Que es gruñona y mandona y nos golpea siempre! -se quejó Harold -Y por su culpa no puedo sentarme en la mesa que me gusta desde los seis años.

-Pero a veces también es divertida. -Sid bebió un poco de soda -Como el día de las rocas, ¿lo recuerdan?

Stinky y Harold asintieron enérgicamente.

-Aún así, no creo que ocurra, chicos. -comenté -Helga y Rhonda no se llevan bien.

-Podría ir si Phoebe va. -aclaró Gerald -Y tú deberías ser el más afectado, amigo: ya suficiente con que tengas que soportarla en la escuela.

-Ya me he acostumbrado a Helga. -sonreí -Probablemente sea extraño que en la universidad nadie me arroje nada en clase ni me llame cabeza de balón.

-¿No estás diciendo que extrañarás a Helga, cierto, Arnold? -preguntó Stinky mirándome con interés.

-No, no dije eso: solo me da nostalgia pensar que terminaremos la escuela para siempre.

-¡Muchachos, hay un problema! -Todos volteamos a ver a Nadine, quien se había acercado a nuestra mesa con un diario en la mano, el cual nos mostró -Hubo un derrumbe y el cine estará cerrado por unas semanas. ¡No podremos ir! ¿Qué le diré a Rhonda?

-Muéstrale el diario. -contestó Gerald encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si se enfada?

-¿Por qué habría de enfadarse? -me extrañé.

-No hay por qué suspender. -dijo Sid -Podemos ir al autocinema: mi hermano me prestará su automovil e iremos todos.

-¡Es una gran idea! -se alegró Nadine.

-Sid, no creo que Rhonda quiera viajar en tu auto. -le aclaré a mi amigo.

-Que lleve el suyo: nisiquiera sé por qué Rhonda Lloyd viaja en el autobús escolar. -dijo Stinky.

-Oye, Nadine, ¿sabes a quién más invitó Rhonda? -preguntó entonces Gerald.

-Lila vendrá y acaba de invitar también a Phoebe y a Helga.

-Diablos. -resopló Gerald.

-Pareciera que es a ti a quien Helga molesta. -me reí yo viendo cómo Nadine iba a comunicarle a Rhonda la noticia.

Ese día, el profesor Sherp, el titular, anunció que debíamos hacer una composición individual relacionada con el fin de curso y la graduación. Al cabo de unas semanas (dado que se había que evalular las de todos los estudiantes de último año) se seleccionaba una y el autor elegido sería el encargado de dar el discurso de fin de año. Después de este anuncio, nos entregó los últimos exámenes de Matemáticas y dio felicitaciones en voz alta a tres estudiantes, quienes habían sacado las notas más altas: Phoebe, Helga y Lila, sugiriendo también que las tres niñas intentaran estar dispuestas a ayudar a los compañeros con problemas. Me quedé tranquilo al ver que yo había sacado una B+.

-¡Ay, voy a quedarme en esta escuela para siempre! -comenzó a quejarse en voz alta Harold -¡Nunca conseguiré pasar estos exámenes!

-Guárdate los lloriqueos para tu mamá, chico manteca. -le contestó Helga desde su asiento.

-¡Helga! -la reprendió el Sr. Sherp -Se supone que deberías ayudar a tu compañero, no hacerlo sentir peor.

-Como si tuviera remedio. -contestó simplmente ella, haciéndome suspirar con resignación: ¿es que siempre tendría esa actitud? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a ser más amable? Recordé entonces que, cuando era niño, yo había estado inconscientemente seguro de que Helga no era tan mala como intentaba mostrarse: simplemente era así para ocultar la forma en la que en realidad se sentía. Creía que ella comenzaría a cambiar algún día, tal vez al crecer, no sabía cuando, pero... De algo había estado seguro... Y era que yo estaría ahí para presenciarlo.

Bueno, evidentemente no era posible: Helga no se volvería una persona amabilísima en tres meses.

Esbocé una media sonrisa triste: otra cosa que no podría llegar a ver.

En ese momento, sentí que me lanzaba otra bola de papel con bastante fuerza. Volteé a verla, pero solo me dirigió una mirada de desdén.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias a las personas que me dejaron mis primeros mensajes :)**

**teddyetere, gracias por el dato ;) pero yo busqué en internet y en un blog con los capítulos resumidos, me apareció así escrito el nombre de la doctora, aunque yo también me lo hacía con S al final. **

**Y a los demás, intentaré hacer lo posible porque me quede bien, ser fiel a los personajes y a mi idea general del asunto.**

**Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ah, y a los que se preguntan por el narrador, solo usaré a Arnold y a Helga, por ahora. Haciendo uno y uno.**

**Saludos!!! **


	3. Un Último Deseo Contra un Viejo Secreto

_No, no puedes saberlo.  
__Que mi corazón se me va del pecho y que mis ojos lagrimean.  
__No... no puedes saberlo.  
__Aunque quisiera decirte que eres mi secreto,  
__que en todos mis sueños  
__me refugio en el castillo de tus brazos  
__y en el paraíso, tu corazón,  
__coloco mi bandera.  
__Y que cuando despierto  
__solo quiero llorar porque no es cierto.  
Moriré antes de que sepas  
el motivo por el cual  
volteo cuando pasas,  
te callo cuando hablas,  
te insulto cuando sueñas.__  
__No.  
__Amor mío, sufro tanto.  
__Porque simplemente,  
__no puedo decirte que te amo._

Entré al baño como un huracán. Mi mirada fue suficiente para que las dos niñas que estaban ahí lo abandonaran de inmediato. Comencé a avanzar por la fila de puertas que comunicaban a los cubículos en donde estaban los inodoros, golpeándolas a todas con el puño para abrirlas y asegurarme de que no había nadie dentro.

Una vez me sentí segura en la soledad del baño, saqué de mi bolsillo ese tesoro del que nunca me había separado: mi relicario con la foto de Arnold.

-¡Oh, mi amor! -suspiré -¿Por qué lo volví a hacer? ¿Por qué siempre soy tan cruel contigo? ¿Por qué desperdicio nuestros últimos días juntos haciéndote msierable, en vez de aprovechar cada momento que me queda junto a ti? ¿Es que no me doy cuenta de que cuando hayan pasado años y años, cuando solo me queden los recuerdos de tu hermosa cabeza de balón, lo único que tendré para recordarte y lo único que tú tendrás para acordarte de mí... serán estos días? ¡Oh, Arnold, nuestro final se acerca! ¡Y al preciso momento en el que debería comenzar a ser amable contigo para prepararte para la confesión que muy pronto deberás escuchar... ¿qué hago?! ¡Te sigo tratando como si te odiara! ¿Por qué tuve que provocar que te cayeras al suelo debajo de esa tonta chica perfecta de Lila? ¡Ah! -suspiré una vez más, apoyándome contra las baldosas blancas del baño para comenzar a resvalarme lentamente hacia el suelo -¿Es que mi cruel subconsciente, dándose cuenta de que deseo revelar mi más profundo secreto, intenta impedírmelo obligándome a tratarte peor que nunca? ¡Si tan solo pudieras oír mis palabras, mi amor, y ayudarme, socorrerme, como siempre lo haces cuando alguien lo necesita! ¡Mi benevolente y maravilloso Arnold! ¿Cómo podré dejarte ir?

Mis suspiros hicieron eco en la blanca superficie del solitario baño de niñas. Observé la fotografía de Arnold que estaba entonces en mi relicario. No era vieja: tenía cosa de dos años, ya que yo me mantenía pendiente de actualizarla. La última la había recortado de una grupal que nos habíamos tomado con todo el salón cuando habíamos ido de excursión a la fábrica de cajas de Hillwood.

Pasé mi dedo índice por la foto, recorriendo cada uno de los hermosos y dorados cabellos de Arnold.

-Ángel mío, ¿en verdad voy a perderte para siempre? -me lamenté -Pero un momento... -me levanté y comencé a pensar: ¿ese día no iríamos al autocinema? Vaya: jamás había creído que pensaría algo como esto, pero... ¡Gracias al cielo por Rhonda Lloyd! Menos mal que nos había invitado a mí y a Phoebe: ahora sería el momento perfecto para poder estar con Arnold fuera de la escuela. Tal vez así... tal vez podría aprovechar para hablar un poco con él y poner nuestra relación en mejores términos.

Sí, así haría las cosas: de a poco, gradualmente. Así, al momento de confesarme, Arnold no se horrorizaría tanto como aquella vez en Industrias Futuro.

De solo recordarlo...

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y salí del baño contenta con mi resolución. Regresé el salón justo a tiempo para ver que Harold había pasado al pizarrón a resolver una ecuación matemática. Bravo: no me perdería de la diversión.

La princesita Lloyd nos reunió a todos los invitados al cine cuando salimos de la escuela. Resultó ser que en un auto no entrábamos todos para ir al autocinema, por lo que Sid iría por su camioneta y Rhonda traería su mercedes también. Nos dividimos: las chicas en el auto de Rhonda y los chicos en el auto del hermano de Sid. Apreté los dientes ante esa estúpida resolución: ¿cómo podía alguien esperar que yo sintiera deseos de subirme al auto de la presumida niña mimada de Rhonda? De seguro no se callaría en todo el camino y además, ¿cómo se suponía que hablaría con Arnold?

-Aún así, se supone que tendremos que intercambiar a lo largo de la película. -dijo Gerald -Si no, será aburrido.

-¿Es que nunca has ido al autocinema? -le contestó Sid -Claroque podremos ir de un auto a otro. Además, yo propongo que estacionemos a la par y nos sentemos todos juntos delante de los autos para ver la película.

-Apoyo la moción. -dije.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no se apoyen en el capó de mi vehículo. -Rhonda sacudió su cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara -Ven, Nadine: vamos a mi casa por el auto.

-Sí, Stinky y Harold, acompáñenme a ir por el mío. -propuso a su vez Sid.

-¿Y nosotros qué haremos? -preguntó Gerald, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperar. -le contestó Rhonda.

-¿Aquí? -se extrañó Phoebe -¿En la puerta de la escuela? El autocinema está a unas pocas cuadras. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos nosotros para allá y los encontramos a ustedes en la puerta para entrar?

-Mejor entren y saquen las entradas, inútiles. -nos gruñó Harold.

-No se puede entrar al autocinema sin auto, genio licenciado en la gula. -le contesté en el mismo tono -Nos encontraremos con ustedes en la puerta allá. Vámonos de una vez.

-Desearía no habernos perdido el autobús. -se quejó Rhonda, partiendo con Nadine.

Arnold, Gerald, Lila, Phoebe y yo comenzamos a caminar las pocas cuadras que nos separaban del autocinema. Phoebe se había quedado atrás, hablando con Gerald (siempre se han llevado bien) y Arnold... ¡Maldición: estaba hablando con esa cabeza hueca de Lila! ¿No se suponía que era _mi_ oportunidad para acercarme a él? Estúpida señorita perfecta.

Comencé a murmurar entre dientes. Tonto Arnold. Incluso después de que Lila se había ido dos años de la escuela -uno de los días más felices de mi vida fue cuando me enteré de que se iba y uno de los peores cuando me enteré de que había regresado- él seguía pendiente de ella. Lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado como la boba de Olga a mi padre... Claro que eran dos hechizos distintos, pero los dos estaban hechos con la misma pócima cruel de aquel encanto irresistible del que yo carecía.

A veces solía preguntarme por qué. Por qué Olga era capaz de hechizar así a las personas, siendo todas sonrisas, palabras dulces y saltitos como rayitos de sol. Quiero decir... éramos hermanas y aún así, ella era encantadora y yo... bueno, todo lo contrario.

Aún así, nunca había querido ser igual a Olga, por Dios. Me gusta ser como soy, es lo que me hace única, pero Arnold...

Si a Arnold no le gustaba...

Bueno, una vez había intentado cambiar y no había funcionado muy bien que digamos.

_Creo que algunas veces Helga es mala, pero otras, como hoy, puede ser muy divertida y cuando lo es... bueno, me agrada mucho._

Suspiré con tristeza al recordar aquellas palabras. "Medio camino". Ojalá eso hubiera sido cierto: habían pasado casi diez años. ¡Diez años! Y él solo volteaba a verme cuando le lanzaba bolas de papel en clase.

-Oye, Helga. ¡Helga! -me di vuelta al oír que Phoebe me llamaba -Te pasaste.

Noté entonces que todos ellos estaban parados en la entrada el autocinema y que yo había seguido caminando sin darme cuenta.

-A buena hora me avisas, Phoebe. -me quejé una vez estuve en el grupo de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Helga. -me sonrió.

-Estabas muy distraída, Helga. ¿En qué pensabas? -me preguntó con dulzura, inclinándose hacia adelante, la señorita perfecta.

-Solo repasaba cálculos en mi mente. -contesté colocando mis manos en la cintura.

-¿Cálculos... matemáticos? -preguntó Arnold enarcando las cejas.

-Así es, cabeza de balón: cálculos matemáticos. Es un país libre y puedo pensar en lo que quiera mientras camino. -_Helga, esta no es una buena forma de empezar a ser amable. _

-Cielos... -todos miramos a Phoebe -Parece que están construyendo algo aquí al lado: espero que no haya ruido y podamos ver la película.

-No creo que sigan trabajando cuando anochezca. -la calmó Arnold.

-Es cierto y no falta mucho para eso. -Gerald miró su reloj.

-A propósito, ¿qué película vamos a ver? -sonrió Lila.

-Pues veamos qué hay en cartelera. -Arnold buscó los carteles en la entrada del autocinema y todos se le unieron a la búsqueda. Yo resoplé.

-Am... cabeza de balón. -él me miró -Allá. -y le señalé un enorme cartel con títulos junto a la pantalla que se veía desde ahí. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay carteles en la _entrada_ de los autocinemas.

-Vaya, ahí está. -se rió Gerald -Nunca había venido a este autocinema.

-Ni yo tampoco y lo considero una experiencia sumamente interesante. -afirmó Phoebe -Muy bien, ¿cuál quieren ver?

Como todos, comencé a mirar los títulos de las películas que se exhibirían esa noche.

-Vaya, esa de _Atardecer de Amor _se ve interesante, ¿verdad? He visto los avances y parece muy romántica. -se entusiasmó Lila.

Arnold y Gerald se miraron poco conformes.

-Lila, te diré que me llama más la atención esa otra, _Masacre en el Museo. _-le dije yo, poco dispuesta a dejar de ver una buena película de terror.

-Justamente en esa estaba pensando yo. -estuvo de acuerdo Arnold.

-Desde luego: vimos los avances en televisión el otro día, ¿recuerdas, viejo? Seguro será la mejor película de horror de todos los tiempos -se unió Gerald -Tres votos para _Masacre en el Museo. _

-Oh, pero... Arnold. -dudó Lila -Yo no sé si pueda ver una película de terror.

Arnold bajó la mirada, evidentemente luchando consigo mismo.

_Oh, no, Arnold: no te dejes convencer, por favor, por favor, por favor._

-No creo que debamos obligarla a ver algo que no quiera. -se decidió entonces Arnold -Tal vez deberíamos encontrar un punto intermedio.

_Estúpido e influenciable sopenco._

-¿Dicen algo así como ésa de comedia? ¿_Tres Hijos y un Departamento_? -propuso Phoebe, para calmar las aguas antes de que Gerald le diera una patada al piso.

-¿Qué clase de título más absurd...? -estaba punto de decir yo a regañadientes, pero me detuve: amable, tenía que intentar mostrarme amable en presencia de Arnold.

-Eso me suena muy bien. -aceptó Lila - ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Para mí también está bien, pero hay que ver qué piensan los demás cuando lleguen. -dijo Arnold, mientras Gerald y yo nos cruzábamos de brazos y murmurábamos algo como "me da igual" o "hagan lo que quieran".

Los autos de Rhonda y Sid llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y todos los recién llegados estuvieron de acuerdo en ver _Tres Hijos y un Departamento_, por lo cual nos subimos a los vehículos, ingresamos al lugar, sacamos las entradas y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos, bien cerca de la pantalla.

Rhonda y Sid estacionar uno junto al otro y todos nos bajamos para sentarnos en grupo delante de los dos autos. Harold y Stinky habían traído mucha comida de contrabando y, durante los avances, nos la repartimos.

No había pasado media hora desde que había iniciado la película, cuando casi todos estábamos bostezando: era pésima. Yo me estiré aburrida y maldiciendo en mi mente a Lila, la culpable de que no hubiesemos visto _Masacre en el Museo, _que de seguro era mucho mejor que esa tontería de película, que no daba risa en lo más mínimo.

-Voy a llorar del aburrimiento. -se quejó Harold, cruzándo se de brazos.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo soportarlo. -resopló Sid -Vengan, chicos: saltemos la cerca hacia la construcción a ver si encontramos algo divertido.

Stinky, Harold y Sid se pararon y comenzaron a dirigirse a la cerca cautelosamente, para que nadie los viera, pero Arnold los detuvo:

-Amigos, no creo que sea muy buena idea. ¿Saben lo que hay ahí? Es peligroso y podría haber un accidente. Sé que la película no es buena, pero aún así deberíamos verla hasta el final. Luego podremos irnos y habrán...

-Ah, ya cállate, Arnold: no volveré al pabellón de los bostezos. -Harold lo hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la cerca -¿Ustedes van a venir o no?

-Claro. -asintió Stinky, siguiéndolo junto con Sid -¿Vienes, Helga? -me gritó antes de trepar.

Yo dudé: por un lado, estaba Arnold, la voz de la razón... pero por el otro lado, estaba una construcción a oscuras, de noche, sin ningún obrero vigilándola.

-Ah, qué diablos. -me encogí de hombros, me paré y los seguí.

-Vamos, Helga. -intentó detenerme Arnold.

-¿A caso eres mi padre, cabeza de balón? Relájate un poco, ¿sí? Miraremos, reiremos, asustaremos a Harold y volveremos, será un segundo. Tú quédate a ver _tu película con tu chica_. -y le señalé a Lila con la cabeza, en forma recriminante, como una novia celosa y traicionada lo habría hecho.

En fin: me sentía un poco traicionada, después de todo. La había apoyado a ella y no a sí mismo (o mejor dicho, a mí).

Soy alta, así que salté la cerca de madera con habilidad, quedando rápidamente junto a Stinky y Harold (Sid aún estaba intentando cruzar: seguía siendo bajito, incluso más que Arnold). Una vez Sid hubo cruzado, Harold intentó disimular el miedo que sentía por la oscura y misteriosa construcción desierta e intentó ser el primero en avanzar, pero se detuvo al tercer paso y se dio vuelta.

-Estoy rodeada de cobardes. -mascullé, avanzando yo misma y los tres me siguieron.

Caminamos observando lo que las luces de la calle llegaban a iluminar. Harold descubrió una demoledora gigante y, riendo, trató de subirse.

-¡Mírenme: voy a demoler la escuela! -bromeó, consiguiendo abrir la puerta de la cabina y sentándose dentro -¡Hasta la vista, Director Wartz!

-Ya bájate de ahí, gran bola de grasa. -le grité enojada -¿Qué tal si oprimes un botón y nos matas a todos?

-Ah, por favor, Helga: ya comienzas a parecerte a Arnold. -se rió Stinky.

-Sí, Helga: yo diría que extrañarás mucho el que Arnold te sermonee cuando estés en la universidad. -apostó Sid, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia. Di un solo paso hacia él y fue suficiente para hacerlo replicar -¡Digo... no, no, no! L... lo siento, Helga. Ay, no me hagas dáño.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y volví a fijar mi atención en Harold:

-Ya te dije que te bajaras, ¿no me oíste? -Harold continuó jugando con los botones de la demoledora. Entretanto, Sid pareció ver algo interesante, porque codeó a Stinky y los dos se alejaron unos pasos. Los ignoré para subir a la grúa y hacer bajar a Harold. -Óyeme de una vez, Harold: si no te bajas de esta cosa, te voy a hacer puré, ¿lo entiendes?

-Nunca puedo divertirme. -gruñó, bajándose -Insoportable mandona.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ah! ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Nada, nada!

-Más te vale, fracasado...

-¡Oigan, mcuhachos: tienen que ver esto! -el grito de Stinky me interrumpió, miré a Harold y los dos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Stinky y Sid se encontraban mirando unas extrañas cajas de madera.

-¿Qué tienen esas estúpidas cajas? -pregunté, pero al mirar mejor, quedé boquiabierta -No puede ser. ¿Es...?

-¡Vaya que sí! -silbó Stinky.

-Es... -Sid junto sus manos y las llevó a su cara, como si su mejor sueño se hubiese hecho realidad.

-¡Cientos y cientos de kilos de dinamita! -terminó su frase Harold, también en éxtasis.

De inmediato los tres comenzaron a proponer travesuras para utilizar aquel tesoro descubierto. Yo sabía muy bien lo estúpida que era la idea de robar dinamita de una construcción para hacer idioteces, de modo que los dejé planear con intenciones de cortarle la mano a cualquiera de ellos si intentaban tomar alguna de las cajas.

-¡Esperen: ya lo tengo! -saltó Sid -Tomemos unas pocas, volvamos al autocinema, coloquémoslas en posición y... -se frotó las manos -Digamos que les arruinaremos a todas esas personas su aburrida película.

Harold y Stinky le festejaron la idea y los tres se dirigieron a las cajas, pero yo me interpuse.

-Alto ahí, manga de atarantados, ¿en verdad creen que voy a dejarlos tocar esas cajas?

-¡Oh, vamos, Helga! Será divertido. -insistió Harold -Te has vuelto aburrida.

-Vaya que eso duele, panzón. -ironicé, cruzándome de brazos.

-Helga, solo tomaremos unas pocas. -argumento Stinky.

-Olvídalo, Stinko. Retrocedan los tres.

-¿Helga, tú también crees que la película era pura basura, verdad?

-Da igual si traté de matar al director, Sid: no voy a dejar que roben dinamita.

-¡Aaah! -se quejó Harold.

-Solo una. -intentó de nuevo Stinky -La volaremos lejos de los autos y nadie sabrá que estás involucrada.

-¿No crees que Arnold merece un buen susto por habernos hecho ver esa pésima película? -preguntó Sid.

Resoplé: ya estaba demasiado vieja como para lidiar con ellos. Había intentado razonar, pero no pensaba rogarles que usaran el cerebro:si querían volar en pedazos, allá ellos.

-Hagan lo que quieran. -comencé a alejarme mientras ellos festejaban -Pero si esto llega a molestarme en lo más mínimo, los estrangularé como hacían los antiguos en Siria.

-Claro, despreocúpate. -me calmó Stinky antes de comenzar a husmear entre las cajas de dinamita.

Caminé hasta la cerca de madera, la cual trepé y salté para regresar al autocinema. Estaba oscuro, así que nadie me vio mientras avanzaba entre los autos para regresar al sitio en el que se habían quedado Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda y Nadine, sentados cerca de los dos vehículos que habíamos llevado.

Como me pareció que los cinco estaban concentrados en la película, pensé que ninguno me notó cuando me senté detrás de Arnold. Sin embargo, él se dio vuelta y me habló:

-¿Qué pasó con Harold, Sid y Stinky?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Se quedaron allá. No te asustes si algo explota.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se extrañó.

-¿Qué va a explotar? -preguntó Gerald, dándose vuelta a mirarme también.

-¿Explotar? -se asustó Lila, volteándose y captando la atención de Nadine, Rhonda y Phoebe, que estaban un poco más lejos, apoyadas en el capó del auto de Rhonda.

Les expliqué brevemente lo que había pasado.

-Helga, no puedo creer que los dejaras solos ahí con un montón de cajas de dinamita. -se indignó Arnold.

-Oye, no te la tomes conmigo, melenudo. -le contesté, enojada -Traté de detenerlos, pero no iba a ponerme a llorar para que me hicieran caso.

-¡Oigan todos! -todo nuestro grupo volteó sorprendido al ver que Harold y Stinky se acercaban hacia nosotros, caminando entre los autos mientras algunas personas les decían que hicieran silencio.

-Menos mal, chicos. ¿En dónde está Sid? -les preguntó Arnold.

-Ah, por ahí debe haberse quedado. -mintió Harold, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿No irán a hacer algo con la dinamita, no? -volvió a inquirir Arnold, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Ah, Helga, ¿por qué le contaste al aguafiestas de Arnold?! -se enojó Harold.

-¿A caso están locos? ¡No pueden jugar con esas cosas! -saltó Gerald.

-Más les vale que esto no me meta en problemas. -amenazó Rhonda.

-Harold, Stinky, díganme en dónde está Sid. -insistió Arnold.

-Cálmate, Arnold: Sid solo está arreglando la broma, es todo.

-¿Broma? -preguntamos él y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Allá. -señaló Stinky, mostrándonos un sector cerca de la pantalla, bien lejos de los autos.

Todos corrimos hacia allá, para encontrarnos con Sid, quien estaba arrodillado frente a una dinamita atada con un hilo a otras más y llevaba una caja de fósforos en la mano.

-¡Detente, Sid! -alcanzó a gritarle Phoebe.

-Ah, nada de eso. -sonrió él, encendiendo el fósforo.

-Tranquilícense: solo será una pequeña explosión que no hará daño a nadie. -intentó calmarnos Harold.

-¿A caso no se han dado cuenta de que están debajo de la pantalla? -preguntó Nadine, extrañada.

-Sid, no... -Arnold trató de frenarlo, pero el otro lo ignoró y encendió el hilo que conducía a las dinamitas.

-¡¡Corran todos!! -gritó después.

Ninguno de nosotros se hizo rogar: nos lanzamos a correr de inmediato, justo antes de la "pequeña explosión".

-o-o-

-¡¿Volaron el autocinema?! -exclamó la Doctora Blee en la sesión de ese lunes.

-No "todo" el autocinema. -aclaré, nerviosa -Solo se cayó la pantalla y, bueno... estará cerrado por un tiempo. Nadie salió herido.

-¿Atraparon a alguno de ustedes?

-No: nadie nos vio. Nos fuimos corriendo.

-Helga, lo mejor que podrían hacer es...

-Decir la verdad. -canturreé -Olvídelo: que castiguen a los genios que robaron la dinamita. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Vaya. -exclamó, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno de notas -Tal parece ser que tuviste una semana interesante.

-Ni que lo diga.

-¿Qué hay de Arnold?

-Cuando fuimos al cine no se despegó de la señorita perfecta. -gruñí -Y después de la explosión, creí que se iba a morir de los nervios: no dejaba de consolarla.

-Creo que Arnold le presta bastante atención a Lila. -comentó.

-¿Eso cree? -pregunté, con sarcasmo.

-No tienes que ser sarcástica. ¿Qué me dices de la solicitud a Stanford? -desvié la mirada -Lo imaginaba. -se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia un mueble y sacó un papel de un cajón. Luego regresó y me dio el papel: había pedido ella el formulario -Llénalo.

-No creo que sea buena idea. -dudé.

-Vamos, Helga: ¿qué tienes que perder? -y me ofreció un lápiz, sonriente.

La miré, suspiré y tomé el lápiz.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron más mensajes! :)**

**No sé si alguien lo notó, pero aclaro que lo de la fábrica de cajas me surgió porque justo estaban pasando los simpsons, en fin XD.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que me quedó más largo que los primeros. Y no se preocupen, porque todo aquello que haya que aclarar sobre la vida de Arnold y Helga en la secundaria será aclarado pronto ;) **

**Saludos! **

**Saludos!!! **


	4. Las Consecuencias de Comer en el Cine

_Y nuestros años pasaron,  
como las notas de una canción.  
Para mí sonaba  
un cántico bello y encantador,  
y yo bailaba a su compás,  
más nunca se me ocurrió oír mejor,  
nunca se me ocurrió mirar para atrás.  
Mucho me lamento,  
porque recién ahora hago el descubrimiento  
de que escondida entre los acordes,  
de los sucesos de mi vida,  
permanente, fiel e inamovible,  
estaba tu melodía,  
a la cual yo solo veía  
como un inútil instrumento.  
_

No podía creer que hubiera dejado que pasara eso. ¡Habíamos volado la pantalla del autocinema! Insistí hasta el cansancio conque teníamos que decir la verdad, confesar a la policía lo que habíamos hecho, pero desde luego, los demás casi me mandaron al diablo. Así, todos terminamos prometiendo que no diríamos nada.

No puedo describir mi alivio cuando los periódicos me confirmaron que no había heridos. Mi abuelo notó mi nerviosismo mientras lo leía en la cena, por lo que me preguntó si ocurría algo y, por supuesto, le conté la verdad.

-¡¿Destruyeron el autocinema?! -no me extrañé cuando comenzó a reírse -Los jóvenes sí que tienen formas extrañas de pasar el tiempo.

-Abuelo, no destruímos el autocinema. -lo corregí -Solo se cayó la pantalla y fue un accidente: no era lo que pretendía Sid.

-Los niños no deben meterse en las construcciones: siempre roban cosas y causan problemas. -afirmó Ernie apuntándome con el tenedor de la ensalada.

-Lo sé: traté de detenerlos. -suspiré.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran tus amigos en la escuela después de lo que pasó, Arnold? -me preguntó mi abuelo -Apuesto a que el gordito está muy asustado.

-Sí, Harold está bastante nervioso, pero se recuperará. -me serví un poco de agua -Quien me preocupa es Lila: se siente muy culpable.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

-¿Tú crees?

-No tengo idea, Arnold, pero supongo que eso era lo que querías escuchar.

Hice una mueca y continué comiendo.

Lo cierto era que la última semana después del accidente en el autocinema había sido un verdadero caos: Rhonda no había dejado de fantasear conque nos descubrirían y que aquella mancha perseguiría a su familia de por vida, contagiandole su incertidumbre a Nadine; Harold, Sid y Stinky estaban sumamente paranoicos, seguros de que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien que nos había visto y nos delataría a las autoridades; Lila no dejaba de atormentarse, segura de que se había convertido en ua pésima persona, y ya había escuchado a Gerald y a Phoebe hablar sobre el asunto en voz baja durante la clase al menos unas cuatro veces.

La verdad era que había que reconocer la buena actitud de Helga: no se había quejado o preocupado ni un poco, al menos en voz alta. Y eso que yo la conocía y tenía bien en claro que, en momentos de crisis, ella solía ser la primera en comenzar a dramatizar.

Pero por suerte, aquella dificil semana terminó y finalmente llegaron el sábado y el domingo.

Cuando no tenía mucha tarea los domingos, visitaba un hogar infantil para encontrarme con un niño de siete años llamado Samuel, que vive ahí. Entonces yo participaba en un programa voluntario para alegrar un poco las vidas de los niños huérfanos. Nunca tuve hermanos, así qué sé lo que se siente no tener una figura a la cual imitar, que te lleve a tomar helados y sea simpático con tus amigos. La primera vez que había leído sobre ese programa, me sentí bastante identificado con esos niños y no tardé en ir a inscribirme.

No veía mucho a Samuel, pero cuando lo hacía, intentaba divertirlo. Era educado y tranquilo y disfrutaba casi todos los sitios a los que yo lo llevaba nuestros domingos. Ese día fuimos al acuario y al salir, caminamos un poco por el centro mientras él miraba las vidrieras y me contaba las cosas que le habían pasado esos últimos días.

-Y el entrenador dijo que yo sería el capitán del equipo, pero Fred gritó que no era justo y entonces yo le dije que podría cederle mi lugar si quería, pero el entrenador no me dejó, porque dijo que yo jugaba mejor que Fred, así que Fred se puso a llorar y a patalear y entonces el entrenador lo nombró co-capitán. Pero cuando jugamos se comporta como si fuera el capitán, así que siempre trata de darles órdenes a todos y nisiquiera se sabe bien el reglamento, así que le dije que debía ser un poco más moderado con eso de la _cocapitanería_, pero se lo tomó a mal y quiso irse del equipo, así que el entrenador decidió no dejarlo jugar hasta que replanteara su actitud. Me sentí mal por él, así que después unos amigos y yo fuimos a hablarle, pero estaba muy enojado. Yo no sé por qué algunas personas se enojan tan fácil. Más tarde, cuando cenamos en el comedor, Marie Anne lo invitó a comer con nosotros y él le tiró su plato al suelo. Lo castigaron. ¡Vaya, Arnold, mira eso! -exclamó, pegando su nariz al vidrio de una vidriera de una tienda de juguetes. Me acerqué para ver qué le gustaba -Qué bonito auto rojo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es muy bonito. -estuve de acuerdo, lamentándome por no tener suficiente dinero para comprárselo: era un buen niño y merecía un juguete, ¿o no?

-Bueno, como te decía. -volvimos a caminar -Castigaron a Fred: este fin de semana no podrá salir del orfanato. Y es una lástima, porque así como yo te tengo a ti, él también tiene una hermana mayor como parte del programa: hoy iban a ir al parque. ¡Pobre Fred! Creo que está muy triste últimamente. Aunque, claro: yo no comprendo su actitud. No soy psiquiatra ni nada parecido. ¿Conoces a algún psiquiatra, Arnold? Yo vi a uno una vez, en el orfanato: era un sujeto gordo, con anteojos y una corbata muy extraña. ¿Por qué la gente se pone corbatas? Se ven como si quisieran asfixiarse o algo parecido. El otro día uno de mis maestros traía una corbata verdaderamente horrible y... espera, yo estaba hablando de Fred. Sí, te contaba que Fred tiene una actitud muy dificil y... ¡Wau! ¡Mira esto, Arnold! -volvió a pegar la nariz a otra vidriera, observando, esta vez, un gracioso sombrero -Se parece a lo que usan los vaqueros en las películas. Peter tiene uno y lo usa cuando jugamos. ¡Ojalá yo tuviera uno!

Me acerqué para ver el precio y me sorprendí al ver que tan solo costaba quince dólares, dos dólares menos que la cantidad que yo llevaba en el bolsillo en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que te lo compre? -le pregunté, contento de poder hacerlo.

Me miró como si le hubiera dicho que al día siguiente sería navidad.

-¿Es en serio? -pareció dudar -¿Estás seguro de que quieres comprármelo?

-Claro, ven: entremos.

-¡Ay, gracias, Arnold! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! -entró a la pequeña tienda dando saltitos y haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta. Yo lo seguí. La vendedora se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, subida a una pequeña escalera y acomodando unas cosas en unos estantes. Parecía ser la única ahí.

-Disculpe, quisiera comprar el sombrero de la vidriera. -le dije, acercándome.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando ella volteó a verme, casi podría decir que aterrada por haber escuchado mi voz, y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Helga. Exclamó mi nombre antes de caerse de la escalera por haber volteado tan rápido a causa de la sorpresa.

Por instinto, la atajé y ella se sujetó de mi cuello. Por la cara que tenía, parecía que yo fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo. Era cierto que no tenía por qué estar segura de que me iba a encontrar en ese lugar, pero tampoco podía comprender por qué estaba _tan_ sorprendida: no era para tanto.

Definitivamente, esperaba verme ahí menos de lo que yo esperaba verla a ella.

-Es decir... -tartamudeó, apoyando de nuevo sus pies en el piso y apartándome casi de un empujón - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, fracasado? ¿A caso quieres matarme de un susto o qué te pasa?

-L... lo siento, Helga. -fue todo lo que pude articular -¿No te lastimaste, no es cierto?

-Claro que no, pero podría haberme roto una pierna por tu culpa. Más te vale no haberme estado espiando.

-No, no. -negué con la cabeza -Solo quería comprar... No sabía que vendieras artículos de cazería. -entonces, recordé a Samuel y Helga también pareció reparar en él: el niño nos miraba a uno y a otro con confusión.

-Y yo no sabía que tú fueras niñera. -me contestó ella, ya un poco más tranquila -Bueno, decías que querías comprar...

-Sí: ese sombrero de la vidriera.

-¡Es para mí! -anunció Samuel con una sonrisa.

-Helga, él es Samuel, del hogar de niños de Hillwood. -lo presenté, pero ella no le dedicó mucha atención y se dirigió a la vidriera a tomar el sombrero. Lo hizo, pero pareció extrañada cuando me lo mostró.

-¿Piensas comprar un sombrero de ochenta dólares? -me preguntó.

-¡¿Ochenta dólares?! -exclamé, horrorizado -El cartel dice quince.

-Oh. -volvió a mirar los carteles -Creo que te confundiste con el precio de otra cosa.

Por suerte, Samuel se había distraído mirando unas armas colgadas sobre el mostrador y no escuchaba lo que estábamos diciendo. Me sentí terrible: había creado esperanzas en él y pronto las destruiría.

-¿Es un regalo para él? -me preguntó entonces Helga, en susurros.

-Era. -la corregí, desanimado -No tengo ochenta dólares.

-Bueno... -tenía el sombrero en las manos y me miraba duditativa -Supongo que debí dejar más claros los carteles: error mío. Si quieres, en compensación, -y me lo dio- puedes llevártelo.

-¿Lo dices en verdad? -puede que en otra ocasión no hubiera aceptado semejante regalo, pero ahora se trataba de no desilucionar a Samuel -¿Estás segura?

-Claro: yo me arreglaré después con el dueño de la tienda. -se encogió de hombros, como si fuera poca cosa.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco! -sentí verdaderos deseos de abrazarla, pero me contuve -Déjame darte al menos diecisiete dólares y pronto te pagaré el resto.

-Olvídalo, Arnoldo: te dije que te lo llevaras. -se alejó un paso de mí para rechazar mi ademán de pagarle -Solo alguien tan distraído como tú podría creer que un sombrero de cazería auténtico podría costar quince dólares.

-Helga, no puedo dejar que...

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escrupuloso? -se cansó -_No es nada. _Toma el maldito sombrero y sal de mi vista con el niño.

Estuve a punto de protestar, pero ella me frenó con la mirada y no pude menos que sonreírle y volver a darle las gracias.

-Samuel, nos vamos. -lo llamé y él se dio vuelta.

-¿Puedo ponérmelo ya? -preguntó, acercándose a mí y levantado los brazos para que se lo diera. Se lo puse y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

-Un momento. -lo detuve -¿No vas a darle las gracias a Helga? Ella te regaló el sombrero. -la aludida, que ya se había ido detrás del mostrador dispuesta a quedarse sola otra vez, me miró como si quisiera golpearme. ¿De verdad creía que yo era capaz de quedarme con el crédito de algo que no había hecho?

-¿Ella? -preguntó Samuel, señalándola.

-Sí, ve a darle las gracias.

Samuel avanzó hacia el mostrador y se puso a buscar algo en su bolsillo. De ahí sacó una estrujada flor y se la ofreció a la sorprendida chica detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias, señorita. -Helga tomó la flor sin decir nada y Samuel volvió a pasar delante de mí para salir de la tienda. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volví a sonreírle a Helga en agradecimiento.

Creo que nunca habría esperado un gesto así de su parte.

-o-o-o-

Ese martes, Lila y yo nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca estudiando Geografía, cuando oí a alguien llamarme en voz baja desde una mesa cercana. Levanté mi cabeza del manual y descubrí que se trataba de Sid, quien me hacía señas desesperadamente para que me acercara. Le respondí de igual modo que fuera él quien viniera y así lo hizo.

-Estamos en problemas. -nos dijo, cuando se hubo sentado con nosotros. Lila se perturbó de inmediato.

-¿Alguien nos descubrió?

-No, pero van en camino a hacerlo. -la voz de Sid casi temblaba. Yo suspiré, cansado de ese asunto, pero él insistió: -No lo entienden: dejamos... evidencia en la escena del crimen.

-¿Qué evidencia? -le pregunté.

-¿Recuerdan que habíamos llevado comida? -los dos asentimos -Pues la teníamos en una bolsa que decía los nombres de Harold y Stinky y... creemos que la dejamos en la construcción junto al autocinema, el lugar del que sacamos la dinamita.

-Sid, en caso de que de verdad esté ahí, alguien ya debe haberla encontrado: todo pasó hace casi una semana. Además, lo más probable es que la hayan tirado a la basura.

-¡No lo entiendes, Arnold! ¡Ésta podría ser la pista clave! ¡Si Harold y Stinky caen, nos delatarán a los demás! ¡No puedo ir a prisión, no lo soportaría!

-¡Cálmate, Sid! -casi le grité, haciendo que la bibliotecaria y otras personas me hicieran callar -Cálmate. -le repetí, hablando más bajo -No hay nada que podamos hacer y además, es imposible que nos delate una bolsa. Podría ser de cualquiera.

-¿Nunca has visto los programas de policías, Arnold? -insistió, al borde de la desesperación -¡Siempre la pista más pequeña es la que delata al culpable!

-¿Qué haremos si a la policía se le ocurre revisar la construcción? -estuvo de acuerdo Lila -¿La bolsa tenía apellidos también?

-Eso me temo.

-¡Arnold! -se asustó ella.

-Vamos: tranquilícense los dos. Les digo que no hay posibilidades de que la bolsa continúe ahí.

-De hecho, sí hay. -aclaró Lila -Leí en el periódico que el autocinema estará sin funcionar hasta que reparen los daños, pero antes de eso la policía buscará pistas en la zona, para lo cual cerraron la construcción adjunta. Saben que el que lo hizo sacó la dinamita de ahí.

-Pero entonces ya deben haber encontrado la bolsa. -razoné.

-¡Ay! -Sid se tapó su cara con su gorra -¡Deben estar buscándonos!

-No lo creo: si el chequeo se realizó el viernes, después de lo que pasó, y aún no los encontraron, la bolsa debe seguir ahí. -afirmó Lila.

-¿Y qué planean hacer? No hay soluciones posibles.

-Claro que sí: debemos traer de vuelta esa bolsa. -determinó Sid.

-Sid, no nos meteremos ilegalmente en una construcción clausurada para buscar una tonta bolsa. -resoplé.

-¡Hay que ir por esa bolsa! -casi gritaba Harold, yendo de un lado al otro del comedor, cuando en el almuerzo nos juntamos todos a discutir el tema.

-Ay, pero qué ridiculez: no cuenten conmigo para salir de noche en esta absurda búsqueda. -dijo Helga terminante.

-Mira, Helga: si nosotros caemos, tú caes con nosotros. -le contestó Harold.

-¿A caso estás loco? ¡Fueron ustedes tres los idiotas que volaron el autocinema, no nosotros!

-Helga, si me veo involucrada en esto mi familia podría tener problemas horribles. -Rhonda también se veía al borde del colapso -Nos arruinaremos, nuestra reputación quedará manchada para siempre y tendré que vivir en una casa pequeña comprando cosas al por mayor. -la sujetó de los hombros- _¡Por mayor, Helga! _

-¡Ya suéltame! -Helga la apartó.

-Se supone que estamos juntos en esto. -aclaró Nadine.

-¿En verdad pretenden hacer esta locura? -intenté insistir una vez más.

-¿Y por qué no? Es esto o arriesgarnos a ir a prisión o... no lo sé, pagar una multa. Aunque sí suena algo loco... -tuvo que aceptar Gerald.

-Sin mencionar todas las faltas morales que implica. -suspiró Phoebe.

-Es cierto. -se entristeció Lila.

-No veo por qué tenemos que ir todos. -me quejé de nuevo.

-¿Arnold, a caso escuchaste cuando dije _por mayor_?

-Es que si vamos juntos será más fácil encontrar la bolsa. -argumentó Stinky.

-El problema -Helga se cruzó de brazos -es que aquellos que en realidad NO estábamos incolucrados, cuando vayamos con ustedes a buscar esa estúpida bolsa, terminaremos de involucrarnos y seremos cómplices. -pareció comenzar a asustarse -¿Y qué si esta vez hay un guardia o algo así?

Como me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar en una de sus crisis -aún estaba en mi memoria aquella vez en el subterráneo, cuando casi nos enloqueció a todos- hablé para calmarla:

-Seremos cautelosos.

-¿Entonces vienes? -se alegró Sid.

-Supongo que si no hay opción. -sentía que tenía que ir, para verificar que no hicieran nada de lo que se arrepintieran después.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos? -preguntó Phoebe, quien aún parecía dudar.

-Será mejor no perder más tiempo y hacerlo esta misma noche. -determinó Harold.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, acá les dejé el capítulo cuatro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;). Muchísimas gracias por los reviews tan lindos ^^**

**Saludos! **

-


	5. La Melodía Desde Siempre Oculta

_¿No es maravilloso?  
Que este increíble secreto aún esté dentro de mí.  
Y aunque eso no te haga dichoso,  
todos estos años los he guardado para quererte a ti._

_Sí, amigo mío: que tu ignorancia haya persistido y  
que esta forma extraña de vernos  
tan nuestra, habiendonos querido,  
en nuestros universos alternos  
__haya permanecido  
es maravilloso...  
Realmente hermoso._

Coloqué en mi mochila rosada de siempre una linterna, un mapa de la ciudad (necesario en caso de terminar perdidos) y, por las dudas, un bat de baseball. La cerré y, suponiendo que con eso sería suficiente, me la colgué al hombro y salí de mi habitación.

Aún me estaba preguntando por qué rayos estaba haciendo eso, por qué me había involucrado en esa estúpida empresa de rescatar una estúpida bolsa que nisiquiera tenía mi nombre.

Entonces recordé la respuesta: _por Arnold, ¿qué más?_

Y era cierto: no podía dejar de ir a sabiendas de que él iría. Tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad para hablar con él fuera de la escuela.

Recordé entonces el domingo, cuando me lo había encontrado sorpresivamente en la tienda de artículos de cazería en la que yo trabajaba. Me había sentido muy feliz de haber podido ayudarlo, pero me molestaba que haberle hecho aceptar ese regalo hubiese sido tan dificil. Si embargo, habría sido tonto de mí esperar otra cosa: así era él, como si no lo supiera yo.

Había estado muy sorprendido al ver mi gesto. Eso no era extraño, pero me había hecho pensar en todas las veces en las que yo había, como dicen, ido hasta el cielo de ida y vuelta para ayudarlo. Y él, obviamente, no lo sabía y... probablemente nunca se enteraría.

La verdad era que eso nunca me había importado mucho: nunca había hecho cosas por él para beneficiar la forma en la que él me veía. ¡Ni de casualidad! Siempre la pura alegría que me causaba el que él estuviera feliz era mi incentivo para hacer cosas por él. Toda la vida me había repetido que solo había una cosa importante para mí y esa era _su _felicidad y no la mía.

Aunque admito que, como todos, tuve mis momentos de egoísmo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi casa hacia la puerta, pensaba en si lograría hablar con él esa noche. Solo me quedaban dos meses y medio para decirle la verdad (si me atrevía a hacerlo) y no quería desperdiciar tiempo. Pero claro, había un problema y ese era la infaltablemente presente Lila, a quien seguro Arnold no soltaría en toda la noche, consolándola y cálmandola para que no tuviera miedo. ¿Y qué había de mí? ¿A caso él pensaba que yo no tenía miedo o qué?

Se suponía que ellos tocarían el timbre de mi casa, así que me fui a la sala, en donde Bob veía televisión, para esperar a que llegaran. Consulté el reloj y vi que eran casi las nueve: no faltaba mucho.

-¿Para qué es la mochila, Olga? -me preguntó entonces mi padre, desde el sillón, sin mirarme.

-Soy Helga, papá. -resoplé -Y ya te dije que iré a un partido de baseball nocturno con los chicos de la escuela.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. ¡Eso es, dale un buen golpe! -exclamó viendo a los boxeadores en la pantalla.

Sonó entonces el timbre.

-Son ellos. -dije, parándome, pero Bob ya no me miraba -Regresaré más tarde. -grité algo fuerte para que mi mamá me escuchara desde la cocina.

Corrí a la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con las caras de Phoebe, Harold, Sid y Stinky. Cerré y me reuní con ellos.

-¿En dónde están los demás? -les pregunté.

-Pasaremos a buscar a Arnold y a Gerald por casa de Arnold y nos reuniremos con los demás en la construcción. -me explicó Phoebe.

Me sorprendí bastante al enterarme de que iríamos a casa de Arnold. Había estado allí muchas veces en la primaria, pero entonces... hacía años que no me metía en ese lugar. Qué curioso sería volver. Ojalá nos invitara a subir a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos, fue su abuelo quien abrió la puerta. Me asombró verdaderamente lo bien que se veía, para tener unos... ¿noventa años, tal vez? No recordaba bien.

-Ah, son los amigos de Arnold. -nos saludó -Pasen, pasen todos. Me dijo que les dijera que los verán arriba.

Subimos al tiempo que Harold se quejaba por la cantidad de escaleras que siempre tenía que subir en esa casa de huéspedes. Finalmente, llegamos a la habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Arnold y Gerald estaban ahí. Nos saludaron y Arnold dijo que no habían bajado porque todavía no había terminado de hacer su bolso.

-Está metiendo ahí muchas más cosas de las que necesitaremos. -nos susurró Gerald a todos, enarcando las cejas.

-Cielos: qué bonita linterna, Arnold. -exclamó Sid, tomándola del escritorio -¿La llevarás?

-Sí, iba a guardarla después de ponerle unas baterías nuevas.

-Yo te ayudaré. ¿En dónde las guardas? -Sid comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro. Arnold estaba a punto de contestarle, pero yo, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me adelanté:

-En ese cajón. -dije, señalando un cajón del escritorio en el que yo sabía, porque en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que distintas circunstancias me habían llevado a espiar lo había visto, Arnold guardaba varios repuestos de baterías.

Todos me miraron extrañados, incluso Arnold.

-¿Y tú sabes eso porque...?

-Am... -me quedé muda, pero comencé a insultarme a mí misma con el pensamiento -Ya saben... intuición femenina.

-¿Intuición femenina? -preguntó Stinky, confundido.

-Así es: ustedes no pueden entenderlo, pero las mujeres siempre nos damos cuenta de esas cosas. Quiero decir ¿en dónde más podría guardar alguien las baterías que en ese cajón? Solo mírenlo: prácticamente te llama a guardar baterías en él. ¿Cierto, Phoebe? -le pregunté a mi amiga, codéandola, para buscar un poco de apoyo.

-Ah... claro. -contestó ella.

Arnold solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió revisando su mochila para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Sid buscó las baterías y las colocó en la linterna. Respiré aliviada para mis adentros: había conseguido engañarlos.

Cuando Arnold terminó, todos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Yo estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando algo que distinguí dentro de un cajón entreabierto llamó mi atención.

-Arnold. -lo llamé y él se dio vuelta. Por suerte, los demás ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras. -¿Qué es eso?

Él se acercó para ver lo que le señalaba. Abrió el cajón, descubriendo dos cuadernos similares en tamaño, pero de distinto color, uno de los cuales había sido el que ´había despertado mi curiosidad, puesto que me parecía totalmente imposible que se tratara del cuaderno del que yo creía que se trataba.

-¿Te refieres a esto? -preguntó Arnold, señalando el pequeño cuaderno rosa -¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

Mentí negando con la cabeza y logré lo que me proponía: Arnold me resumió la historia de ese cuaderno (la cual, por supuesto, yo me conocía de memoria, incluso mejor que él), bastante sorprendido de que yo no pudiera recordarla.

-¿Y hace cuánto tiempo de eso? -le pregunté, aunque también sabía muy bien esa respuesta.

-Bueno... si estábamos en cuarto grado, supongo que fue hace cosa de nueve años.

-¿Y por qué rayos conservas algo tan viejo?

Él cerró el cajón, encogiéndose de hombros y dispusiéndose a salir.

-No lo sé. Supongo que por respeto.

-¿Respeto a qué?

-Respeto a _quien _lo escribió. -me corrigió él, cruzando la puerta de su alcohoba -¿Vamos?

Mis sentimientos se me mezclaban mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia la puerta de la casa de huéspedes. Pensé seriamente en la respuesta que él me había dado, considerando bastantes cosas. No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto, ´pero cuando estuvimos ya en la calle, miré a Arnold, suspiré, sonreí y pensé en lo maravilloso y considerado que era.

Camino a la construcción, medité también acerca de lo poco que habían cambiado las cosas en la última década. Lo cierto era que, si bien el hecho de que ya no estaban en la escuela primaria era evidente, las cosas no eran tan distintas. Era verdad que en mi salón, ya no todos éramos amigos de todos, algunas personas se habían ido y otras nuevas ingresado y por momentos era dificil creer que alguna vez todos habíamos jugado baseball juntos en campo Gerald (lugar que, estaba segura, ninguno de nosotros había visitado en más de cinco años), pero por otros, era bueno darse cuenta que, a pesar de los cambios, ciertamente reinaba una paz que no debía de existir en todos los salones. Sobretodo desde que el último año había empezado y Rhonda se había vuelto a juntar con Nadine e intentado volver a entablar relaciones con el resto de nuestros compañeros, provocando que todos volviésemos a unirnos un poco más.

Aunque claro: teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que eso nos había llevado a encontrarnos en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora, probablemente no era algo muy ventajoso.

De todos, Arnold era el que permanecía más igual. Siempre con su actitud madura y amable, siempre amigo de Gerald y consejero de los demás, siempre hechizado por Lila, siempre soñador con la idea de traer de regreso a sus padres, cosa que yo varias veces le había oído decir.

En cuanto a mi familia, exceptuando el hecho de que Olga se había casado y mudado a un suburbio cerca de Nueva York, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Ahora, ella enseñaba en una escuela pública de la Gran Manzana. Yo estaba convencida de que, por supuesto, por ese afán romántico de casarse, había desperdiciado sus posibilidades. Pero al menos había que reconocerle que su esposo no era un idiota ni buscaba engañarla (como cierto ex-prometido del que yo me había encargado tiempo atrás), ya que había tenido la posibilidad de comprobar que eran el uno para el otro.

En cambio, los últimos años (por ejemplo, el primero de la preparatoria) sí que habían sido bastante agitados. La princesita Lloyd había estado intratable desde que se había hecho amiga de las chicas de segundo y no perdía oportunidad de hacer sentir un molesto malestar en el ambiente. Además de que, por cierta cosa que ahora prefería olvidar, el salón se había dividido bastante, enfatizando cierta enemistad entre todos, como si la preparatoria y la secundaria fuesen dos mundos completamente distintos. Ni hablar de la primaria.

Pero ahora, justo en el último año, justo en la última despedida, todo repentinamente había vuelto a estar tranquilo. Como si ya todos presintiésemos que era nuestra última oportunidad para recuperar aquellos tiempos perdidos.

Honestamente (obviamente ignorando el hecho de la diferencia que marcan en tu madurez diez años de más), yo me seguiía sintiendo la misma de siempre.

Llegamos a la vereda en la que se encontraban el autocinema y la construcción. Ahí estaban Lila, Nadine y Rhonda, aguardando. La primera se encontraba visiblemente turbada y la última, visiblemente molesta e histérica.

-Ya terminemos con esto de una vez. -dijo en cuanto nos vio llegar.

-Muy bien. -resopló Arnold -¿Por dónde entraremos?

-Propongo que saltemos la cerca del autocinema y luego desde ahí, crucemos a la construcción. -se le ocurrió a Phoebe.

-Buena idea. -dijo Stinky, al tiempo que sus amigos asentían con la cabeza -Entonces ¿quién salta primero?

Todos comenzamos a mirarnos entre nosotros hasta que yo noté que la mayoría de las personas estaban aludiéndome a mí.

-Olvídenlo. -dije -Nisiquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

-De acuerdo: yo iré. -Arnold se acercó a la cerca y consiguió saltarla. Los demás comenzamos a seguirlo por turno hasta que estuvimos todos dentro y después repetimos el proceso para entrar en la construcción. En la oscuridad de ese tétrico sitio, todos encendimos nuestras linternas. Sabíamos que sería dificil que la bolsa siguiera en el mismo lugar, ya que contábamos con la existencia tanto del viento, como de ratas y algunas otras cosas.

-Mejor comencemos rápido. -ordené, mirando a todos -Será mejor que nos dividamos si queremos encontrar la tonta bolsa antes de medianoche.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo: así cubriremos más terreno. -asintió Lila.

-¿Quién va con quién? -preguntó Gerald.

Pensé unos segundos: tenía que dar buenas excusas si quería hacer creíble mi plan. Pensé que mandándoles replicarían menos, así que coloqué autoritariamente las manos en mis caderas y comencé a hablar rápido, como hago cuando no quiero dar lugar a objeciones:

-Cuando dejen de mirarse como bobos, yo les diré cómo nos dividiremos: haremos dos grupos de tres y dos de dos y creo que será mejor que Lila, Nadine y Sid vayan juntos, porque Nadine tiene una linterna y Sid conoce el lugar, y lo mismo va para Gerald, Phoebe y Stinky y también para Harold y Rhonda.

-¡¿Qué?! -se horrorizó la última aludida -Oh, no señor: ya soporté suficiente por salir con estos perdedores. Le cambiaré el lugar a Lila.

-Olvídalo, princesa: creo que ya fui suficientemente clara. -me negué en forma terminante. Le dirigí una mirada de furia más cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de empezar con un absurdo berrinche y por suerte, eso la calló en forma definitiva.

-¿Eso significa que tú y yo vamos juntos, Helga? -me preguntó tranquilamente Arnold.

-Rayos: supongo que no me lo pensé bien. -gruñí, fingiendo frustración -Supongo que iremos hacia allá, Arnoldo, así que que el grupo de Sid vaya hacia allá, el de Phoebe hacia allá y que Rhonda y Harold vayan hacia allá. ¿Preguntas?

Stinky levantó la mano.

-¿Por qué somos el grupo de Phoebe?

-¿Preguntas reales? -volví a insistir. -Entonces nos reuniremos aquí en cuanto alguno de ustedes encuentre la bolsa.

-¿Cómo sabremos si alguien la encontró? -preguntó confundido Harold.

-Se me ocurre que, ya que cada grupo tiene una linterna, podrían hacer una señal hacia el cielo, así. -propuso Gerald, mostrándonos el movimiento con su linterna.

-Entonces que esa sea la señal. -aceptó Arnold -Bien, suerte a todos.

Nos separamos. Arnold y yo comenzamos a caminar en la dirección que yo nos había asignado alumbrando todo con nuestras linternas, escudriñando cada rincón para serciorarnos de que ahí no estaba la bolsa. Pensé que aquella oportunidad era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla.

-¿Crees que la encontremos? -pregunté entonces.

-La verdad, no. -me respondió -Creo que al menos tú sabes que esta misión no tiene sentido.

-Desde luego que no.

Seguimos buscando, hasta que él volvió a hablar:

-Me sorprendió bastante encontrarte el domingo. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo trabajas?

-Diría que unos meses. -contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y si puedo preguntar... ¿para qué lo haces?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, cabeza de balón. -lo miré enojada.

-Lo siento. -continuamos caminando por el camino de luz que hacían nuestras linternas en silencio por unos segundos más -Creo que fue muy dulce de tu parte el darme el sombrero.

-No empieces a ponerte cursi, melenudo. -él rió -¡Hablo en serio!

Después de quedarnos callados otro tanto, mientras yo me reprendía por no poder contestarle sin al menos, ponerle un apodo, para mi suerte él volvió a hablar:

-¿Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, verdad? Pero desde hace tiempo que no estamos tú y yo metidos en este tipo de situaciones.

Me sorprendió aquel comentario, por lo que no pude más que hacer un gesto de desinterés y responder:

-Sí, supongo que hemos tenido nuestras aventuras.

-¿Sabes, Helga? El otro día estaba pensando... ¿No es esa la bolsa? -los dos alumbramos hacia el mismo lugar.

-Más bien parece un pedazo de papel.

-Y no es del mismo color. -añadió él. Reanudamos la marcha y Arnold continuó: -Te decía que había estado pensando en que muchas veces, cuando estaba en un momento crítico, de una forma u otra aparecías tú.

Respiré profundo.

-Sí, me pasa lo mismo. -contesté.

-Y bueno... Creo que aunque me odies -dirigió sus ojos hacia mí como para verificar esta "verdad" y yo le dirigí una mirada de obvio asentimiento como respuesta -en fin: aunque así sea, tú y yo somos más cercanos de lo que suponemos.

-Llevamos un buen tiempo conociéndonos. -traté de sonar indiferente.

-Y vivimos cosas muy raras. -agregó, como si esto le causara risa.

No le pregunté de qué hablaba porque lo entendía perfectamente. Seguimos buscando y entretanto, yo pensé en lo que me había dicho. Por mucho que me gustara hacerme ilusiones, yo conocía a Arnold y sabía bien que este tipo de comentarios afectuosos y amables eran propios de él y que se los podría haber dirigido a cualquiera, incluso tratándose de mí.

Detuve mi búsqueda cuando de repente, noté que la noche se había iluminado un poco más y escuché que Arnold dejaba de caminar y decía "wau". Lo miré y noté que tenía sus ojos clavados en el cielo.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-Mira la luna. -me indicó, sonriendo.

-Arnold, no tenemos tiempo para... -me detuve cuando instintivamente también levanté la cabeza y noté la luna, que acababa de salir de su escondite detrás de unas nubes. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo como eso en el cielo de Hillwood y, al igual que él, tampoco me contuve de quedarme mirando, maravillada.

-Qué curioso... -oí después de unos segundos que murmuraba Arnold, por lo que volteé mi cabeza para verlo.

-¿Qué susurras? -le pregunté.

-¿Qué? No, nada. -era evidente que mentía -Solo me estaba acordando de un sueño que tuve una vez. -y esbozó una media sonrisa hacia mí -Me alegra haber hablado contigo.

-Ni que hubiesemos dicho gran cosa. -di media vuelta mientras la curiosidad por aquel "sueño" me cancomía por dentro -Vamos, cabeza de balón: quiero encontrar la estúpida bolsa e irme a casa.

-o-o-o-o-

No fue una gran sorpresa el hecho de que no encontrásemos en ningún lado la bendita bolsa. Pero lo cierto es que le dimos vueltas y vueltas a esa construcción y ninguno de nosotros halló rastro alguno de ella. Por suerte, todos nos rendimos a tiempo o habríamos estado buscando hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y hablando de la mañana siguiente, cabe decir, por supuesto, que todos terminamos deshechos y muertos de sueño y que solo Arnold, Lila y Phoebe habían recordado hacer la tarea, por lo que el resto tuvimos que soportar que nos pusieran un signo de menos en nuestra nota de concepto (fuera lo que fuera que eso significara).

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Phoebe y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo fila en la cafetería, ella me señaló la puerta y noté que Harold estaba hablando con Arnold en una forma que llamó mi atención.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa. -dije a mi amiga y ella estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que nos acercamos al sitio de la "charla", en donde estaban también Gerald, Sid y Stinky.

-¡Ya confiesa, Arnold! ¡Acabo de verte pasar cerca de la oficina del director y estoy seguro de que nos delataste y de que además, tienes la bolsa como prueba!

Arnold parecía cansado de defenderse en vano, pero insistía en negar tales acusasiones en su habitual forma pacífica. Harold parecía a punto de estallar de los nervios. Quise intervenir, pero no deseaba llamar la atención.

-Muy bien, viejo: esto se acabó. -se interpuso Gerald -Estás paranoico y hasta tú deberías notarlo. Arnold no tiene la bolsa. Nadie de nosotros la tiene y puedo garantizarte que en especial mi amigo sería incapaz de delatarnos.

-Sí, claro: es lo que quiere hacerte creer.

Rhonda, Lila y Nadine miraban todo desde una mesa distante, evidentemente sin decidirse acerca de si tenían que venir a ver lo que ocurría o no. Gerald y Arnold siguieron tratando de calmar a Harold, pero éste continuaba frenético: el miedo de verdad lo estaba enloqueciendo últimamente.

-Muy bien, se acabó: si ninguno de los dos confiesa, los golpearé hasta que me asegure de que mantendrán la boca cerrada.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? -se asustó Gerald, haciendo que Arnold pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Harold no lo escuchó. Varias personas oyeron la frase "los golpearé", por lo que el rumor comenzó a circular y rápidamente estábamos rodeados de personas. Yo estaba apretando los dientes y maldiciendo a Harold por ser tan idiota. El gordo parecía a punto de golpear primero a Arnold, quien no encontró al momento mejor defensa que cubrirse los brazos con la cara. Yo sabía bien que él era demasiado amable como para defenderse, puesto que lo había visto en otras ocasiones.

No tenía tiempo: había que pensar rápido.

Miré hacia ambos lados, buscando alguna forma de intervenir indirectamente, cuando entonces noté que a un paso de mí se encontraba la Gran Patty, quien aún se encontraba en la preparatoria dado que había tenido que repetir un año. No lo pensé ni un solo segundo, me di vuelta y le encajé un sorpresivo puñetazo en la cara.

Como no se lo esperaba, cayó al suelo. Phoebe me miró asombrada y yo le susurré que me siguiera la corriente. Comprendió rápidamente y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención:

-¡¡Pelea de chicas!!

Todo el público giró hacia nosotras, incluyendo (como me sercioré) a Harold y Arnold y también a Gerald, Sid y Stinky. Casi sonrío cuando me di cuenta de que había logrado distraerlos, pero no finalicé mi actuación y, volviendo la cabeza hacia Patty, comencé a gritar, como si estuviera mortalmente ofendida:

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para insinuar algo así sobre mí?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Nisiquiera pienses que voy a tener piedad después de lo que dijiste!

La aludida me miraba desde el suelo con una expresión en la que predominaba el asombro, pero también había bastante ira. Abrí grandes los ojos para hacerle entender cuál era el problema. Creo que se dio cuenta, pero aún así eso no me otorgaba el perdón por haberla golpeado.

Se paró y me devolvió el golpe, por supuesto. Pero no me importó: había conseguido desviar la atención de todo el mundo y justo cuando estaba parándome para continuar con la farsa, la Señorita Fonello, una vieja profesora de Francés, apareció entre el público y nos ordenó que detuviésemos la pelea, indignada.

Primero se llevó a Patty y me ordenó a mí que fuera a la enfermería, pero luego agregó:

-Pero no crea que he terminado con usted, señorita Pataki: ya la he visto pelearse demasiadas veces y creo que ha sido suficiente.

Me quedé parada junto a Phoebe, frotándome el golpe. Casi toqué el cielo cuando vi que Arnold, sano y salvo, apareció junto a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien.

* * *

**Disculpen que haya tardado más esta vez, es que estuve ocupada.**

**Gracias a todos por firmar y por dejarme sus comentarios acerca de cómo lo voy haciendo todo. Recuerden que es mi primer fic de este tema y todavía no estoy segura de cómo voy. **

**Así que muchas gracias, saludos a todos y muy feliz navidad, jeje!**


	6. Amor es Cuidarse Mutuamente

_Anoche soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos  
y en la mañana no pude reconocerte.  
Lo que más desearía es encontrarte,  
para llenarte de mil abrazos.  
Ella es mi amor,  
mi novia desconocida  
con quien en las noches sueño con fulgor  
y aunque de día no la noto es el amor de mi vida. _

Vaya: evidentemente estaba salvado gracias a la suerte. No podía evitar sentirme algo preocupado por Harold: a pesar de sus constantes amenzas, él no intentaba golpear en serio a nadie desde prácticamente sexto grado. Menos a mí. Recordaba la última vez...

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que también en aquella ocasión había sido Helga la que, sin quererlo, me había sacado del problema.

Le habría dado las gracias de no ser porque no estaba en lo más mínimo de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer.

Aún así, después de la que Señorita Fonello se fue con Patty, me acerqué y le pregunté si estaba bien mientras todo el mundo se dispersaba. Harold, evidentemente, había comprendido que con la Señorita Fonello tan molesta, aquel no era un buen momento para golpear a nadie.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, sopenco? -me respondió Helga, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-Bueno, no te ves bien. -argumenté, viendo su rostro -Y la Señorita Fonello insinuó que tendrás problemas graves.

-Claro, como si me importara. -ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Helga, por qué siempre tienes que meterte en estas situaciones? -la sermoneé con sinceridad: ya era bastante grande como para continuar con ese comportamiento antisocial de abusiva de cuarto grado.

-No es tu problema, cabeza de balón.

-Tiene razón, Helga: ¿y qué si la Señorita Fonello hablaba en serio? -me apoyó Phoebe -¿No irán a expulsarte, verdad?

-¿A casi dos meses de terminar la preparatoria? Por favor, Phoebe.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te vean el rostro. -insistió su amiga -Yo iré contigo.

-No, está bien. -la interrumpí -Yo lo haré.

Me extrañó lo rápido que Phoebe aceptó y también la forma en la que Helga me miró, que no duró mucho antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar dando sus fuertes pisotones habituales hacia la salida del comedor. La seguí.

-¿Segura de que no te duele?

-Claro que me duele, estúpido, ¿a caso crees que tengo lepra y no puedo sentir?

-Lo siento. -me callé por unos instantes mientras doblábamos hacia el corredor en el que se encontraba la puerta de la enfermería -¿Por qué golpeaste a Patty? ¿Qué fue eso que dijo sobre ti?

-Eso no te importa.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera conmigo. -suspiré -Solo me preocupo por saber qué dirás cuando vayas a la dirección.

Pareció pensar en algo y su forma de verme se ablandó un poco, pero aún así contestó:

-No soy tonta, Arnoldo: sé lo que tengo que decir. -llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería y yo se la abrí para que pasara -Y ya deja de comportarte como si te hubieras escapado de un libro de época, melenudo: me enferma.

Entró a la enfermería y yo ahogué una risa, divertido por aquella comparación. La enfermera nos preguntó qué había pasado y yo se lo expliqué brevemente:

-Patty la golpeó en el comedor hace un momento y la Señorita Fonello nos envió para que usted la revisara.

-Cielos, Helga, hacía tiempo que no venías aquí por otra pelea. ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? -la reprendió la enfermera Scott, quien evidentemente conocía a Helga lo suficiente como para no creer que aquel golpe de Patty había sido una simple muestra de antipatía por parte de la muchacha.

Helga solo puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la camilla. Yo me apoyé contra la pared mientras la señora Scott revisaba el golpe, para esperar. Después de preguntarle si quería que llamaran a sus padres o si necesitaba algo para el dolor y que Helga se negara, le recomendó quedarse un rato para descansar.

-No es muy grave: tu ojo está bien. Y no se te hinchará más. Pero será mejor que te quedes aquí sentada un poco y te relajes. ¿Segura de que no quieres llamar a tus padres para que te recojan?

-Como si fueran a hacerlo. -respondió mi compañera, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, un chico de primero entró a la enfermería como una bala.

-¡Señora Scott, señora Scott: un niño está vomitando en el gimnasio!

La vieja enfermera suspiró, buscó algo en un cajón y salió detrás del chico, dejándonos solos en la enfermería después de recomendarnos que no tocáramos nada.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunté y ella por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros -¿En verdad tus padres no vendrían a recogerte?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué no los conoces? Además, es mejor que no se enteren.

-¿No crees que el director podría llamarlos?

-No sé, Arnold, y no quiero pensar en eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y ella recostó medio cuerpo contra la pared, evidentemente dispusiéndose a descansar como le habían aconsejado. La observé por un rato. No importaba que me dijera que tenía que irme: no lo haría hasta serciorarme de que ella estaría bien.

-¿Crees que Harold intente golpearte de nuevo? -me preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Estabas pendiente de eso?

-¡Ay, claro que no! No me importa. Solo trataba de sacar conversación.

-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro. Pero hablaré con él: en verdad está demasiado nervioso últimamente... con todo el asunto del autocinema y... -ella me hizo un gesto para que me callara -Helga, no hay cámaras en la enfermería.

-Aún así, baja la voz. -susurró, molesta.

-¿Tú también? ¡Todos están llevando este asunto demasiado lejos!

-No me digas cómo tengo que llevarlo. -gruñó -Y además, por si no te das cuenta, lo que hicimos no fue precisamente un crimen menor.

-Ya lo sé, pero también sé que todo va a estar bien. Creo firmemente que deberíamos decir la verdad, pero ustedes ya me dejaron en claro que no piensan hacerlo.

-¿Arnold, estás loco? ¡Nos encerrarán de por vida! No ahora que finalmente podré dejar esta estúpida escuela. -desvió la mirada y aproveché ese comentario para sacar un tema diferente:

-¿Qué harás después de la escuela?

Me miró extrañada:

-¿Quieres decir "hoy"?

-No, me refiero a cuando la preparatoria termine.

-Ah. -esta vez fijó su mirada en el techo, como si no le interesara el tema, pero no me dejé engañar -Supongo que ir a la universidad.

-¿Has enviado alguna solicitud?

-¿Y tú?

Pasé por alto la evasiva y contesté la verdad: que había enviado algunas, pero todavía no estaba seguro acerca de si quería irme de Hillwood, más bien pensaba hacer la universidad ahí.

-Típico de ti, Arnold: eres tan _hogareño._

-¿Qué quiers decir con eso? -incliné la cabeza con curiosidad, pero ella solo esbozó una media sonrisa y habló de otra cosa:

-Es bueno. Quiero decir, saber que estarás siempre aquí en Hillwood. -abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero Helga se apuró a agregar algo que me hizo entender: -Así estaré segura de que no te encontraré adondequiera que vaya.

-¿No echarás de menos tu ciudad?

Lanzó un resoplido burlón.

-No me hagas reír.

-Bueno... siempre imaginé que tú serías de esas personas que no se quedan en la ciudad, como tu hermana. -frunció el ceño ante la comparación -¿Aún te llevas mal con Olga?

-¡Oh, no! Ahora somos muy unidas. -ironizó, canturreando -No lo preguntas en serio.

Sonreí un poco.

-Es que hacía tiempo que no oía nada al respecto: hace mucho que no te quejas de ella en voz alta.

-Será porque no viene tanto de visita desde que se casó. -me mostré asombrado -¿No lo sabías?

-No tenía ni idea.

-Aún así, no tengo ganas de hablar de Olga.

-Qué sorpresa.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo interrumpió nuestra conversación y pensé que si me demoraba más ahí, llegaría tarde a clases, pero no quería dejarla sola en la enfermería. Helga pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque se bajó de la camilla de un salto, diciendo:

-Ya vete, Arnoldo: un nerd como tú no querrá llegar tarde.

-¿Y tú adónde vas?

-A la dirección, por supuesto. Y no necesito que me acompañes. -abrió la puerta ella y yo la seguí. Después, se alejó por el pasillo sin despedirse.

Llegué tarde a la clase y el Señor Orange, maestro de Historia, me reprendió malhumorado y me preguntó en dónde había estado. Le di un breve resumen de los hechos, omitiendo los detalles de la pelea de Helga y Patty y también me excusé por la primera, quien obviamente no vendría a clases porque se encontraba en la dirección. Después de decirme que me sentara, continuó con la clase y yo me dirigí a mi banco, junto a Gerald, quien, cuando estuvo seguro de que el Señor Orange no nos observaba, me susurró:

-¿No sería genial que expulsaran a Helga Pataki de la escuela?

Lo miré sin poder creerlo, por no decir que con horror. Él me devolvió un gesto que claramente quería decir "Por favor, Arnold: deja de ser tan bueno".

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -entonces me percaté de que más que algo muy triste, me habría parecido terrible que expulsaran a Helga.

-Vamos, viejo: tienes que admitir que no estaría mal adelantar dos meses la alegría de que esa chica deje de molestarte.

-Somos compañeros de Helga desde el jardín de infancia, Gerald. No entiendo cómo puedes mostrarte tan frío, incluso tratándose de alguien como ella.

-Cálmate, Arnold: ni que hubiera dicho que la quiero muerta o algo por el estilo -fruncí el ceño -¡Fue un ejemplo! Qué sensible estás.

-¿Señor Johanssen, sabe la respuesta a la pregunta que acabo de hacer? -interrumpió nuestra conversación el Señor Orange.

-Am... ¿La Guerra Civil? -dudó Gerald, obviamente tirando al azar y provocando la risa estrepitosa de todo el salón.

El maestro de Historia puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, Señor Johanssen. Y si no quiere repetir en el siguiente examen la nota del último, le sugiero que preste atención.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó Gerald.

Mi amigo me miró y observó que yo le sonreía.

-No me digas que es karma. -refunfuñó.

-No iba a decirte eso.

-Está bien que seas tan benevolente con la gente, Arnold: así eres tú. Pero estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki. ¿No recuerdas todas las cosas malas que te hizo prácticamente desde el jardín de niños?

Arrugé los labios, pensativo.

-Me hiciste recordar... que en jardín de niños ella y yo...

-Bien, se acabó. -el Señor Orange se dio vuelta -Los dos, si tienen algo que comentar, ¿por qué no se lo dicen a toda la clase?

Gerald y yo nos miramos de reojo. Él, un tanto contrariado, iba a dar una respuesta, pero yo lo interrumpí:

-Le estaba explicando a Gerald la idea de la emancipación universal. -contesté, tratando de sonar serio -Porque usted acaba de nombrar a William Garrison y yo hice un comentario en voz baja sobre el asunto, así que Gerald me preguntó...

-Así que hablaban sobre eso. -el maestro enarcó las cejas -A ver si Arnold sería tan amable de explicarle a toda la clase la idea de la emancipación universal.

Por suerte, no tuve problemas en darle una maravillosa explicación al respecto, con tantos datos que hasta Gerald me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, en una forma que verdaderamente me dio ganas de reír, pero por supuesto, me contuve. El Señor Orange pareció tan satisfecho como contrariado y nos dejó en paz. Entonces, pude mirar a mi amigo y guiñarle un ojo con complicidad. Pero a pesar del éxito de mi coartada, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra durante esa clase.

En el recreo, vi que Helga se reencontraba con Phoebe y comenzaban a hablar. Sentí deseos de saber qué le habían dicho en la dirección, pero como se veía tranquila, no me acerqué a preguntarle, dando por sentado que no sería un castigo tan grave.

Decidí fijar mi atención en otro asunto de más importancia: Harold. Crucé el patio para acercarme a él, quien se encontraba gritándole a Eugene que lo dejara tranquilo (vaya a saber uno qué había pasado entre ellos hacía unos momentos) y Stinky estaba con él.

-Oh: hola, Arnold. -me saludó el último.

Harold apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió a un banco para sentarse. Lo hizo y sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que comenzó a comer, mirándome de reojo. Suspiré y me acerqué para sentarme junto a él.

-Harold, tenemos que hablar. -le dije.

-No quiero hablar de nada contigo.

-¿Por qué estás enojado? Tú eres el que casi me rompe la nariz.

-¡Y bien merecido te lo tenías, Arnold: estoy seguro de que nos delataste!

-Vamos, Harold: somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Me conoces y te conozco. -desvió la mirada -Sabes bien que yo no haría algo como eso. Solo estás paranoico porque no encontramos la bolsa y ¿sabes algo? Creo que nunca lo haremos. El viento debe de haberla arrastrado lejos. Si quieres mi consejo, olvídate de este asunto y sigue con tu vida. Y si la culpa te atormenta, yo aún creo que deberíamos decir la verdad.

-¿A caso se te safó un tornillo? ¡Nos arrancarán de la escuela y nos meterán en una celda húmeda y fría para siempre y tendré que comer comida de prisión!

-No exageres.

-No, Arnold: no le restes importancia. -Stinky, quien se había quedado unos pasos más lejos, al escuchar lo que dije comenzó a acercarse a nosotros -Un crimen es un crimen.

-En ese caso, no los molestaré con eso. Solo les pido que se calmen, ¿está bien? Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son peleas entre nosotros. -volví a mirar a Harold, quien pareció discutir consigo mismo por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se dignó a responder con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón, Arnold. -admitió -Lamento eso de casi golpearte.

-Está bien. -sonreí, contento de haber arreglado las cosas -Solo recuerden no alterarse más por este asunto del autocinema. -verdaderamente, ese tema me tenía agotado. Me paré y comencé a alejarme, pero apenas había hecho unos pasos cuando oí a Stinky decir:

-El buen Arnold: es como la luz de la sensatez en los momentos difíciles.

Estaba a punto de doblar en otra dirección, pero aquel comentario me distrajo. Volteé la cabeza y apenas di un paso mirando así cuando sentí que había chocado con alguien, lo cual nos tiró a ambos al suelo. No me extrañé al ver que se trataba de Helga.

-¡Arnold! -exclamó, guardándose algo que no llegué a ver.

-Perdóname, Helga. ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad? -me paré y estiré la mano para ayudarla.

-No. -contestó ella, aceptando mi ayuda -Pero quisiera saber por qué rayos siempre estás chocando conmigo, tonto cabeza de balón. ¿No puedo caminar tranquilamente sin que tú te aparezcas y me hagas comer tierra?

-No venía fijándome por dónde iba. -me excusé, pensando que era cierto: chocábamos muy a menudo -Y dime ¿qué te dijeron en la dirección?

-Ese maldito director Wartz es peor que el de la primaria 118. -se quejó ella, casi apretando los dientes -¡Quería mandarme a servicio comunitario! ¿Lo puedes creer?

-Siendo primos, supongo que deben parecerse. -fue lo único que pude decir -Pero ¿servicio comunitario? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás?

-Primero quería que me uniera a ese tonto "club ambiente limpio" de la escuela. -empezamos a caminar -Pero le dije que estoy ocupada los fines de semana por lo de la tienda, cosa que tú ya sabes. -y me miró como diciendo _y que más te vale no decir a nadie -_Lo del trabajo le pareció una excusa respetable, así que se decidió por darme unos días de suspensión y además, otra nota a mis padres.

-¿Tan solo eso? -me alivié por ella -Nada fuera de lo común. Entonces la Señorita Fonello exageraba.

-Esa estirada me odia.

-¿Crees que tus padres se enojarán?

-No creo que nisiquiera les importe, salvo por el hecho de que estaré un tiempo en casa y no creo que eso les agrade. -lo que dijo me hizo lamentarme bastante por ella. Ciertamente, me afligía bastante el hecho de que Helga todavía se sintiera menospreciada por sus padres. Yo sabía (había tenido ocasiones de comprobarlo) que ellos la querían, pero tenían una forma extraña de demostrarlo. Definitivamente, los Pataki eran gente dificil cuando se trataba de afectos. Tal vez Helga era como era simplemente por la forma en la que Bob y Miriam Pataki actuaban con ella.

-¿Cuántos días tendrás que dejar de venir? -le pregunté, para que no se diera cuenta de que me había quedado pensativo.

-Hasta el lunes.

-No es tanto.

-Me da igual. -se alejó unos pasos de mí, evidentemente queriendo cortar la conversación. No me esperaba que se diera vuelta y añadiera algo más -Sea como sea, gracias por acompañarme hasta la enfermería y por... preocuparte por lo del castigo.

* * *

**La verdad es que no estoy segura acerca de si les traigo noticias que ya saben pero SE ENTERARON DE QUE VA A SALIR UNA SEXTA TEMPORADA DE OYE ARNOLD AHORA, EN 2010??????????????????**

**Lo acabo de leer hace pocos minutos. ¿Eso significa que van a hacer la tan esperada segunda película también? ¿No que Craig y Nick se habían peleado y el primero había jurado que no continuaría el programa? La verdad es que estoy anonadada con esta noticia, ojalá alguno de ustedes pueda darme información al respecto.**

**Bueno, nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por dejar reviews ^^. Son muy lindos. No dejen de hacerlo. **

**Saludos y feliz año nuevo a todos ;)**


	7. Viento de Ayer

_¿Es tu hijo, verdad? Lo he conocido  
por la estrella fugaz que hay en sus ojos,  
la cabeza inclinada y la manera,  
tan tuya, de mirar lleno de asombro._

_¿Es tu hijo, verdad? Lo han presentido  
-¡desde tan hondo!-  
unos vientos callados que dormían  
bajo las aguas quietas, en el pozo  
de los tiempos perdidos, donde guardo  
las hojas que cayeron  
de los sauces remotos._

_Tiene luz en la frente  
-tu misma luz-. Y el gesto melancólico.  
Tiene el cuello tan frágil como tú lo tenías  
y en el pelo los mismos  
pájaros locos.  
Tiene un viento de ayer entre los dedos,  
y en el rostro...  
tu firma escrita  
con otra sangre  
que no conozco._

Podía recordar a la perfección el poema. Lo conocía y al autor. Me lo sabía de memoria de tanto releerlo una y otra vez buscándole la vuelta.

Buscándole el final feliz.

El motivo por el cual aquellas tres estrofas siempre venían a mi cabeza era porque el yo lírico de ese poema no era otro que yo. Bueno... no en ese momento. Más bien lo veía como a una yo del futuro, dentro de diez, veinte años tal vez. Me veía a la perfección: mayor, exitosa, segura de mí misma y de mis logros profesionales, pero detrás de eso, una vida solitaria y triste. Podía imaginarme en algún lugar... posiblemente dando clases en Harvard, por ejemplo -enseñando poesía isabelina o el método de Montesquieu- y de repente me daría vuelta y como en los sueños que aún en ese futuro tan distante seguiría teniendo, lo vería: Arnold estaría ahí, charlando con algunos de mis estudiantes antes de que empezara la clase. Pero era imposible, porque no había envejecido ni un poco. Y entonces me daría cuenta de que estaba enfrente del hijo del amor de mi vida, un hijo que había tenido con alguien más. Posiblemente con una tonta y amable cara bonita parecida a Lila.

Y aquel futuro se me pintaba tan negro. No importaba qué tan bien saliera todo lo demás, estaba segura de que no podría continuar sin Arnold.

¡Las cosas habían estado tan bien durante tanto tiempo! Me sentía cómoda guardando mi secreto y feliz de cómo marchaba todo, siguiendo su curso, despacio, tranquilamente: al fin y al cabo, me quedaban años de cosas por compartir con Arnold, como terminar la primaria, luego la secundaria, luego la preparatoria, pero...

Ahora, nuestro pequeño mundo estaba por terminar y todo el equilibrio que sostenía hasta entonces se había ido corriendo. Ahora, solo me quedaban dos meses para decirle a Arnold la verdad. Ahora, ya no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran un curso tranquilo ni por un momento más. Tenía que actuar o terminaría como el yo lírico de ese poema, lamentándome por no haber hecho algo cuando era el momento.

Y no podía permitirlo.

En eso iba pensando mientras caminaba hacia mi casa de regreso de la tienda en la que trabajaba, a la que también iba los miércoles. Sabía que el director Wartz (maldito viejo amargado: era mucho peor que su primo, el de la primaria 118) había estado llamando a mi casa toda la mañama y de seguro no había encontrado a nadie. Bob estaba trabajando, claro, y Miriam había ido a visitar a una prima que estaba en la ciudad. Si el molesto director insistía con las llamadas hasta ese momento, probablemente los encontraría en casa antes de cenar. Sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno, pero no me importaba: lo único que valía la pena era que había logrado mi objetivo y había salvado a Arnold.

Sonreí y me mordí los labios: _¡y él me había acompañado a la enfermería y se había preocupado por mí!_ Arnold, tan considerado, tan educado, tan maravilloso y constante en su mágica forma de ser. ¡Tan preocupado por ayudar a quien lo necesite! Siempre pendiente de si hay alguna pobre criatura que desesperadamente necesite un favor! ¡No importaba el que se hubiera molestado conmigo por golpear a Patty, aún así no se había separado de mí hasta que estuvo seguro de que me encontraba bien! ¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Si pudiera ser así todos los días!

Llegué a casa dando brincos de éxtasis a causa de mi leve delirio romántico. Subí los escalones y coloqué la llave, dispuesta a abrir la puerta sigilosamente y asomarme con cautela para estar segura de que no había moros en la costa.

-¡¿Suspendida?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con "suspendida"?! ¡¿Qué golpeó a quién?! ¿Y por qué rayos hizo eso? Claro que hablaré con ella. ¡No me diga lo que tengo que hacer! -suspiré al ver que Bob se encontraba en el teléfono: no era muy dificil imaginarme con quién estaba hablando. Traté de dar pasos suaves para dirigirme a la escalera, pero se dio vuelta y me notó -¿Adónde crees que vas, muchachita? Ve a la sala. -destapó el tubo y continuó hablando -Sí, yo me encargaré. ¿Pero luego podrá volver a la escuela, verdad? -hizo un gesto extrañado -Sí, es verdad que lo hace, pero espere... ¡Olga! -detuve mi camino a la sala y me di vuelta, a sabiendas de que me llamaba a mí -¿en qué es que trabajas los fines de semana?

-Soy Helga, papá, y es una tienda. -le contesté, volviendo a dirigirme a la sala, presa de un repentino malhumor y con pocas ganas de continuar escuchando la conversación de mi padre y el director Wartz, si es que era éste el que había llamado y no su asistente.

Cuando colgó, Bob llamó a Miriam y los dos me dieron su típico sermón. Mi mamá estaba intrigada en saber por qué había hecho eso y, desde luego, no podía decirles la verdad, así que inventé que Patty había empujado a Phoebe y yo había tratado de defenderla.

-Pero Helga, tu papá dice que el director le contó que esa niña dijo que no te había hecho nada y que la habías golpeado sin razón. -insistió Miriam, confundida.

-Tienes graves problemas, jovencita, así que escúchame bien: si vas a golpear a tus compañeros sin motivo, hazlo fuera de la escuela. Porque si ese director vuelve a llamarme...

-Muy bien, papá, ya entendí. -me bajé del sillón, harta de escucharlos -¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto ahora?

-o-o-o-o-

Era consciente de que todavía no había pasado lo peor de las consecuencias de mi "pequeño desliz", porque la peor parte vendría la semana siguiente, cuando me reecontrara con Patty, quien no estaría muy feliz de verme, eso era seguro.

A pesar de que estaba preparada para enfrentarme a esa molesta gorda, en definitiva no lo estaba para encontrármela en la puerta de la preparatoria. ¡Y nisiquiera había desayunado bien! ¿No podía esperar hasta después del almuerzo?

Decidí atajarla antes de que comenzara a insultarme y hablarle tranquilamente:

-Mira, Patty: sé que estás enojada y lamento haber tenido que golpearte y lamento lo mal que se ve el golpe que te di. Pero quiero que sepas que hice lo que hice por una _muy buena _razón y que no lo habría hecho de no haber tenido otra escapatoria.

-No me importan tus razones: me golpeaste.

-Si vamos a ese punto, tú también me golpeaste a mí, así que estamos a mano, ¿no es verdad?

-Yo sí tenía mis razones para golpearte y creo que te mereces que te haga puré.

-¿No podríamos calmarnos y arreglarlo conversando? -casi se me escapa un resoplido. Tal vez en otro momento habría sido más vehemente en esa pelea, pero ese día me faltaban bastantes ganas de practicar sumo.

-No: prepárate. -la esquivé para que no pudiera pegarme y, por puro impulso, le pegué una patada que la hizo tropezar, para mi increíble sorpresa.

Cayó al suelo y yo solo me quedé viéndola. Se frotó la cabeza y evidentemente se disponía a pararse, pero un grito nos hizo saltar a las dos como dos gatos a los que rocían con agua:

-¡Señorita Pataki! ¡Nisiquiera ha sonado la campana y usted está peleando de nuevo!

¿Por qué? ¿De verdad merecía tanto castigo por haber intentado proteger a quien amaba? ¿Ese vejestorio del director Wartz no me dejaría nunca sola ni a sol ni a sombra?

Patty y yo nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué decir mientras él se acercaba a nosotras.

-Apenas vuelve de la suspensión golpea otra vez a su compañera. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-Honestamente... -estaba a punto de confesar Patty, pero el anciano la detuvo:

-No me interesa quién comenzó: lo importante aquí es que el comportamiento antisocial y salvaje de la señorita Pataki está perjudicando la imagen de nuestra escuela. No me importan las excusas de su empleo porque esta vez la enviaré a servicio comunitario sin dudarlo.

-Helga ya practica un servicio comunitario.

Volteé sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Arnold, quien aunque yo no había notado, se encontraba parado junto a mí.

-¿Ah, sí? -el director enarcó una ceja -¿Es eso cierto? -me preguntó.

Miré de reojo a Arnold, quien abrió grandes los ojos en señal de que debía seguirle la corriente, de modo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y cuál es ese servicio que practica? -insistió incrédulo el maldito anciano.

-Helga y yo somos voluntarios en el Hogar de Niños de Hillwood, ¿no es cierto? -siguió Arnold.

-Am... sí... claro.

-Bueno, en ese caso, necesitaré una carta que pruebe que usted esta compensando a la comunidad por su bestial comportamiento en la escuela, señorita Pataki.

-No hay problema. -dije tratando de no parecer dudosa.

-Tráigamela mañana mismo.

-¡¿Mañana?! -negué con la cabeza -Es que... no tenía planeado ir al orfanato...

-Hogar. -me corrigió Arnold.

-Hogar. No tenía planeado ir hoy y es que tengo la tarde ocupada, así que...

-Pasado mañana se la traerá. -afirmó Arnold para sacarme del aprieto.

-Muy bien. Pero se lo advierto, señorita: si esa carta no me convence de que sus buenos actos benefician a la sociedad, cosa que todos los maleantes como usted deberían hacer, se ganará una semana entera de suspensión y además, me encargaré personalmente de añadir una nota de advertencia a su expediente personal. Y también quiero que le pida disculpas a su compañera en este mismo momento.

Apreté los dientes, pero miré a Patty y farfullé una disculpa que, a pesar de ser fingida, dejó tranquilo al director, quien se alejó al igual que Patty.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás planeando, cabeza de balón? -encaré a Arnold aprovechando que ya estábamos solos -¡No puedo hacer servicio comunitario!

-Tienes que hacerlo o mancharán tu expediente.

-Pero soy terrible con los niños: no puedo cuidar a uno sola como tú haces. -me crucé de brazos.

-No hay problema: yo te ayudaré. Recojo a Sam todos los domingos. Mañana te acompañaré a buscar tu solicitud para unirte el programa y todo quedará resuelto. Solo estarás un poco ocupada una vez a la semana.

-No puedo los domingos. -me angustié -¿Crees que puedo ir y volver de esa tienda de cazería cuando quiero?

-Cierto... -recordó -Bueno, entonces mañana arreglaremos qué día podrás, camino al hogar. ¿Te parece que vayamos después de la escuela?

-Supongo que está bien. -mentí encogiéndome de hombros, cuando en realidad lo que quería era saltar de júbilo. -Y solo para que no me sermonees, no estaba tratando de pelear con Patty.

-Te vi y lo sé y ojalá hubiera podido decírselo a Wartz, pero no me habría creído. -admitió -Ahora será mejor que vayamos a clase. -Arnold comenzó a caminar hacia nuestro salón y me sorprendió al ver que unos pasos más adelante se detenía y volteaba para esperarme. Contuve mi emoción y lo alcancé, pero entonces tuvimos que largarnos a correr porque cuando lo hice, sonó la campana.

-o-o-o-o-

Gracias a la intervención de Arnold, mi ángel de la guardia, un día pésimo se había convertido en uno maravilloso. Con un solo roce de sus dedos, mi negro mundo se tornaba de colores tan brillantes como su rostro cuando sonreía.

Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a caer en la ensoñación el resto del día: nos anunciaron que ese lunes no tendríamos clase de Ciencias porque el maestro había faltado y todos los asistentes del laboratorio se encontraban de viaje para las olimpiadas con el equipo de la escuela. Por lo tanto, esto nos garantizaba una hora de tiempo libre en la escuela para hacer lo que quisiéramos y yo ya sabía lo que significaba eso.

Cuando la clase de Matemáticas (que precedía a la de ciencias que no tendríamos) terminó, lo primero que hice fue girar hacia Phoebe para preguntarle si me acompañaría.

-¿Irás a jugar de nuevo? -me preguntó.

-¿Es una broma? Gano como veinte dólares por cada clase que no tenemos.

-Rhonda me preguntó si hoy quería ir con ella y las demás a charlar al patio. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Fruncí el ceño: maldita Rhonda. Desde que ya no tenía a sus adoradas amiguitas del año superior -con las que nunca dejaba de reírse de nosotros- porque se habían ido a la universidad, no hacía más que querer acaparar la atención de todo nuestro salón, incluyendo a Phoebe y por supuesto, excluyéndome a mí, a menos que se sintiera obligada, como cuando habíamos ido al cine.

-No lo creo. -contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Helga, no quiero que te sientas...

-No me importa, Phoebe, en serio: ve a divertirte con la señorita Lloyd. Yo me largo. -me paré de mi banco y salí del salón dando pisotones. Empujé a dos o tres chicos menores que yo que se interpusieron en mi camino hasta que llegué al ex-baño de niños del tercer piso, sitio que estaba clausurado desde hacía como tres años.

Abrí la puerta y aquel sitio oscuro, tétrico y polvoriento se presentó ante mí con su clásico olor a humedad y fango. Nadie iba nunca a ese lugar salvo los que pertenecíamos al supuesto "club" que existía desde que habíamos descubierto el baño inutilizado. La única ventana estaba cubierta con tablas de madera (puestas desde que lo habían clausurado), haciendo que no hubiera más luz que una linterna colocada en el centro e una ronda de chicos que habían llegado antes que yo, dado que me había quedado charlando con Phoebe.

Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, un niño de segundo y yo solíamos reunirnos ahí cada vez que faltaba un profesor, dejándonos un tiempo libre para jugar al poquer y hacer dinero fácil. Aprovechaba siempre estas oportunidades porque siempre les ganaba (la última vez, hacía cosa de dos meses, habían sido veintitrés dólares). Nunca nos habían descubierto (de haber sido así, nos habríamos metido en un problema más grande que el del autocinema y teniendo en cuenta mis últimas escenas con Wartz, esto no me convenía), pero aún así éramos precavidos. Gerald y Arnold habían estado en esas reuniones al principio, pero con el tiempo, Arnold había convencido a su amigo de desistir, cuando la culpa por hacer algo ilegal comenzó a molestarlo.

-Lo siento, Helga, pero ya empezamos a jugar, así que tendrás que irte. -me dijo Harold al verme entrar.

-¿Qué? Olvídalo, niño vaca. Además veo muy bien que todavía no empezaron a jugar.

-Helga, tú eres una chica: no deberías ser miembro del club del póquer. -Sid se cruzó de brazos y me midió con la mirada -Mejor vete a hacer tonterías con Rhonda y las demás.

Bufé, comprendiendo.

-Ya veo de qué se trata esto: no quieren jugar conmigo porque siempre les gano, ¿no es verdad?

Todos se miraron.

-Yo ya no puedo seguir perdiendo tanto dinero y menos antes del almuerzo. -admitió Stinky.

-Ah, claro. -avancé hacia ellos, me incliné hacia Harold y le pegué un empujón que lo tiró al suelo. Después lo sujeté de la camisa y lo levanté en vilo -Creo que no me entendieron: vine aquí a jugar y voy a hacerlo les guste o no y si vuelven a interntar sacarme del club, haré que se traguen todas esas fichas una por una. Empezando por ti, Harold.

-¡Ya bájame! -se enojó él.

-¿Van a dejarme jugar?

-¡Muy bien! Sí que eres competitiva. -lo bajé. No era que yo me tomara tan en serio un estúpido juego de póquer ni que me importara tanto el dinero (que generalmente me venía muy bien a pesar de que ya contaba con mi salario de la tienda), simplemente me molestaba que me excluyeran de algo por ser una chica. Y más si esos idiotas querían pretender que podían pasar por encima de mí.

-¿Van a seguir jugando a los mafiosos o vamos a jugar? -bostezó Curly, cansado.

Yo tomé las cartas y barajé.

-Prepárense para perder, fracasados.

Una vez sonó la campana que anunciaba que terminaba el juego, yo había ganado diecisiete dólares que irían directo a mis ahorros.

Faltaba una clase más, el almuerzo y luego la tarde. Cuando salimos de la escuela, fui directo al consultorio de la doctora Blee. Me saludó con su habitual buen humor y amabilidad. Sin perder tiempo en introducciones, le conté con entusiasmo que Arnold me había salvado del Director Wartz y que como si eso fuera poco, ahora pasaría muchísimo tiempo con él porque me había invitado a unirme a ese programa. ¡Y lo mejor era que yo no había hecho nada para lograrlo! El milagro había caído del cielo.

-Vaya, Helga: eso es muy bueno. Una gran oportunidad para acercarte a Arnold. Pero me preocupa que te sigas metiendo en problemas en la escuela. Recuerda que si queda una mancha en tu expediente, no podrás entrar a la universidad.

-Ya lo sé. Pero si todo este asunto de los huérfanos sale bien, no veo por qué preocuparme.

-¿Enviaste alguna solicitud?

-Olga me envió una solicitud de la Universidad de Nueva York el fin de semana. Quiere que vaya ahí para vivir con ella: está loca.

-Creo que fue un tierno gesto de su parte.

-¿De qué lado está? -ella rió -Supongo que ya se imagine que rompí esa solicitud: no pienso enviarla.

-Bueno, no necesitas enviar muchas, ya que entrarás a Stanford. -suspiré cuando dijo eso -Hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar. ¿A qué universidad irá Arnold?

Le conté entonces nuestra charla del otro día en la enfermería, a lo que añadí, claro, el asunto de la falsa pelea con Patty más un breve resumen del asunto del autocinema. Bastantes cosas me habían pasado esa semana. A cada frase mía, mi psicólga abría más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No debiste golpear así a Patty.

-¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! -sacudí la cabeza -Era la única forma de salvar a Arnold.

-Podrías haber intentado hablar con Harold.

-Entonces él se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones... y toda la gente que estaba mirando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasando al otro tema: supongo que te alegraste al enterarte de que él se quedará aquí.

-Sí, salvo por el hecho de que incluso aunque en el verano venga a visitar a mi familia, será un poco dificil encontrarlo sin la escuela.

-No veo por qué dos ex-compañeros no puedan reunirse a recordar viejos tiempos.

Me encogí de hombros y pasé a comentar que ese día había ganado diecisiete dólares jugando póquer, tema que derivó en cómo iba mi trabajo y, después, en mi familia. La sesión terminó antes de que pudiéramos profundizar más en lo último. Nos despedimos como siempre y yo salí del edificio.

Mientras caminaba por la calle camino a casa, recordé una vez más mi fantasía en la que perdía a Arnold y tiempo después me encontraba con su hijo. Traté de cambiarla por esa otra en la que nos casábamos y yo tenía mis propios hijos con él. Siempre había dado por sentado que así tenían que ser las cosas, pero ahora, que el final se estaba acercando, había comenzado a dudar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento mucho tener que decepcionarlos (yo también estoy decepcionada, honestamente), pero no creo que el rumor de la nueva temporada sea cierto. Estuve investigando en internet y si bien en yahoo respuestas me lo confirmaron, desconfío bastante. Además, me fijé en Wikipedia y retiraron todo lo que hacía alusión a ese tema, así que puede que haya sido una farsa.**

**Qué crueldad, ilusionar así a la gente ¬¬**

**Todavía nada está confirmadísimo y tal vez sea cierto, pero por mi parte, me estoy tirando a creer que no lo es :(**

**Ojalá alguno de ustedes tenga información nueva al respecto y que sea cierto!!!! sería genial **

**En fin: espero que hayan disfrutado de mi capítulo siete.**

**Saludos a todos!**


	8. Encuentros y Desencuentros

_Parece broma que en ese momento no supiera verlo.  
Aún así, ahora, ¡qué claro es el recuerdo!  
Tu mirada indiferente  
más ese sonrojo que no distinguía  
-¡era tan obvio que algo había!-.  
__Y aquellas palabras que callaste tristemente. _

No estaba seguro de qué había sido exactamente lo que me había llevado a ayudarla, pero lo cierto era que me había parecido muy injusto el que el director Wartz no la dejara defenderse ni explicarse. Helga se había dado cuenta de que Patty iba a golpearla y había tratado de arreglar el asunto hablando -cosa que yo no me había esperado en ella-, lo cual había sido una gran forma de proceder. El que la castigaran por eso era ridículo. El director Wartz estaba ciego en la poca tolerancia que tenía para con Helga. El hecho de que apenas podía verla era evidente... aunque en parte tuviera sus razones. Pero incluso conociéndola como la conocía, yo sabía que el hombre exageraba bastante en sus términos para referirse a ella: maleante, subversiva, violenta, monstruosa. ¡Vamos! La mayoría de las veces no era para tanto.

En fin: ya la había ayudado y me gustara o no, tendría que acompañarla al hogar. Aunque debo decir que no me molestaba: al contrario, me agradaba la idea de conseguir un hermano mayor para otro de los niños del programa. Me preguntaba si Helga sabría cómo cuidar a un niño... No, de seguro que no. Pero en fin: para algo iría yo con ella. Tal vez con unas pocas instrucciones fuese suficiente.

Gerald prácticamente pegó un salto cuando al preguntarme si quería ir a los videojuegos a la salida de la escuela, le contesté que no podía y le dije la razón.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿A caso estás loco? ¿Por qué habrías de brindarle la más mínima ayuda a Helga Pataki? Además, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que ella no puede cuidar a unos huérfanos. En cuanto los niños la vean, saldrán corriendo tan lejos que probablemente lleguen a Canadá antes del anochecer.

-Gerald, Helga necesita esto o el director Wartz dejará una mancha en su expediente. No creo que sea tan mala con los niños y si es así, puede aprender. -abrí mi casillero, guardé dentro los libros de Geografía y Francés y lo volví a cerrar -Creo que está bien predispuesta.

-Bien predispuesta para arruinarte la tarde.

-Gerald. -puse los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, viejo: -comenzamos a caminar hacia el gimnasio -llevamos casi dos décadas de amistad y aún así, a veces creo que eres de otro planeta o algo por el estilo. -me reí -Sí: ríete ahora. Ya veremos cómo te salen las cosas esta tarde.

Negué con la cabeza con una media sonrisa y Gerald se encogió de hombros al ver que yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Cuando terminó la última clase del día, me despedí de mi amigo y salí del salón detrás de Phoebe y Helga, quienes se habían adelantado. Al verme, la segunda se despidió de la primera y vino hacia mí con un buenhumor que me sorprendió.

-¿Adónde es que tenemos que ir, Arnold? -me preguntó... ¿sonriendo? ¿era posible?

Parpadeé dos veces sin poder repararme del asombro. Ella me miró extrañada y me chiscó los dedos en la cara alguna veces para que "despertara".

-¡A la parada de autobuses! -dije al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza -Ya deja de hacer eso.

-Entonces te recomiendo permanecer consciente. -me contestó enarcando las cejas.

-Sí, disculpa. ¿Trajes todo lo que te dije?

Asintió con la cabeza y empecé a recordarle las cosas que serían necesarias para que se inscribiera en el programa mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Ella me aseguró que traía todo en la mochila, que la había preparado apenas había escuchado mi mensaje la noche anterior. Me disculpé por habérselo advertido a último momento, pero Helga se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Salimos de la escuela y nos tomamos el autobús que yo siempre utilizaba para ir al Hogar de Niños de Hillwood. Nos sentamos en la parte trasera, en un silencio un poco incómodo. Fue ella la que lo rompió, evidentemente por decir algo, preguntándome algo sobre una tarea de Ciencias. Le respondí y nos entretuvimos hablando de tareas y maestros hasta que noté que faltaba una parada para bajarnos. Nos pusimos de pie y, cuando el autobús dobló en la siguiente esquina y se detuvo, bajamos.

-¿Ahora por dónde? -me preguntó Helga.

-Por allá. -comencé a avanzar y ella me siguió - ¿Ya decidiste qué día podrás venir?

-Hoy, por ejemplo, no tengo nada que hacer.

Me sorprendí.

-¿Los martes? Pero entonces deberías empezar hoy mismo.

-¿Y eso qué? Vengo preparada.

-Creí que no tendrías ganas de lidiar con niños tan pronto. -admití, encogiéndome de hombros.

-_No tengo._ Pero tú mismo dijiste que era necesario. -suspiró y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Te lo advierto, Helga: este programa sirve para que los niños huérfanos pasen un buen momento y tengan a alguien en quien confiar, ¿entiendes? No deberías ir solo por ti misma.

-Arnold, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que solo lo hago por mí misma. -y al decirlo, desvió la mirada, pero después volvió a verme -Aún así, no te preocupes: no planeo ser un ogro con tus queridos huérfanos.

El ver que mi comentario había herido sus sentimientos me asombró bastante. Tal vez había sido injusto...

-No quise decir eso.

-¡Claro que sí! -me cortó antes de que pudiera disculparme.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Caminábamos sin siquiera mirarnos. A veces ella se comportaba en una forma muy extraña. Por momentos, parecía como si le importara mi opinión. La mayoría de las veces ignoraba mis sermones y me decía cosas como que me preocupaba demasiado (con otras palabras, por supuesto), pero había ocasiones en las que cuando yo me quejaba en voz alta de su actitud o algo por el estilo, se ofendía bastante y parecía que se lo tomara como algo sumamente personal. Recordé varias veces en las que esas cosas habían pasado. _Yo estaba dispuesta a ser amable contigo. _

Fruncí la boca: me encontraba, como siempre había sabido, junto a una persona muy complicada.

La miré, recordé todas las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos y sonreí un poco. Yo sabía bastante de las cosas que ella había pasado, por eso siempre que la veía en apuros, intentaba aconsejarla. Algo me decía que varias veces había intentado devolverme el favor, pero que su carácter no se lo permitía. Tal vez yo tenía razón: tal vez mi opinión le importaba más de lo que aparentaba.

-Helga. -me miró de reojo -Estaba pensando... ¿recuerdas ese día en jardín de niños, que llovía y la señorita Pauls había faltado? Creo que nos estaba cuidando aquel asistente tan aburrido...

-La verdad es que no. -admitió, evidentemente tratando de recordar.

-Bueno, yo aún lo tengo en mi memoria muy claramente: todos estábamos muy aburridos. El asistente... ¿seguro que no lo recuerdas? Era el pelirrojo al que llamabas "cabeza de plumero".

-¡Ah, sí! -se tragó una risa que evidentemente no quería mostrarme -¿Qué hay con eso?

-Como decía: todos nos encontrábamos sentados mirando por la ventana bostezando de aburrimiento, sin que nisiquiera nos permitieran hablar. Yo tenía la vista fija en la calle a través del vidrio, cuando me llegó un papel que todos se estaban pasando disimuladamente. Dentro, descubrí un dibujo que, incluso en un día tan malo y deprimente, me hizo empezar a reír sin poder contenerme. Y cuando yo reí, los demás tampoco pudieron contenerse y rieron también. El asistente nos pedía silencio, pero nosotros solo reímos y reímos como los niños que éramos. -Helga mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso y tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro -¿Sabes? Siempre recuerdo ese día como una de las anécdotas de mi infancia, por extraño que te parezca. La forma en la que la atmósfera tan gris se rompió y nuestras carcajadas se liberaron... fue increíble como con solo hacer un simple dibujo, la persona que lo había hecho había logrado ponernos verdaderamente _felices. _-volví a sonreírle -¿Recuerdas quién hizo ese dibujo?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Al momento no me pareció que fuera a causarles tanta gracia. -confesó -No sé quién lo habrá conservado. Apenas puedo acordarme de que era una caricatura del asistente.

-Yo podría hacerte una copia exacta. -le dije -Así verías que lograste algo muy ingenioso para solo tener cuatro años. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que, si solo teniendo esa edad lograste algo que yo incluso ahora veo como un pequeño milagro... en ese caso, no me imagino a alguien que pueda cuidar a unos huérfanos mejor que tú. Incluso aunque no te gusten los niños, yo creo que puedes entenderlos y saber lo que necesitan.

Helga rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Arnoldo: ese eres tú. Pero gracias. -me miró y yo la codeé amistosamente. Reímos y continuamos caminando, sin hablar, pero ahora era un silencio cómodo y agradable.

Llegamos al hogar. Era un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, de tres pisos y paredes de ladrillo. Al costado había un pequeño patio rodeado por rejas verdes con algunos juegos, en donde los niños a los que yo conocía por las anécdotas de Sam jugaban entre ellos. Helga y yo subimos las escaleras de la entrada e ingresamos a la recepción. La recepcionista me conocía y me saludó con un gesto de mano sin soltar el teléfono en el que hablaba. Nosotros nos apoyamos en el escritorio a esperar a que colgara y cuando lo hizo, me sonrió.

-Buenos días, Arnold. ¿Qué haces aquí un martes?

-Hola, Chris. -le respondí -Ella es mi amiga Helga Pataki, de la preparatoria de Hillwood. Viene a inscribirse al programa de los hermanos mayores.

-¡Magnífico! -Chris miró a Helga y le otorgó una hoja que buscó en un cajón -Llena esta forma, querida. Solo tienes que devolvérmela y te llamaremos. ¿Traes la nota de autorización de tus padres?

-Sí, aquí está. -Helga sacó la nota del bolsillo de su mochila y se la entregó a Chris, quien la leyó en voz baja.

-Está bien. -dijo y luego miró la identificación que mi compañera le ofreció -¡Ah, pero no la necesitabas si eres mayor de edad!

-Lo sabemos, pero le dije que trajera una por las dudas. -aclaré yo.

Helga terminó de llenar el formulario y Chris lo tomó y luego nos preguntó si eso era todo. Nos miramos.

-En realidad, pretendía empezar hoy. -admitió Helga -Necesito una nota que confirme que me uní al programa para la escuela y la necesito para mañana mismo.

-Ya veo. Bueno... hoy los niños tienen la tarde libre. ¿Por qué no pasan al pato? Samuel está ahí, Arnold: pídele que te ayude a encontrar un hermano menor para tu amiga. Cuando estén listos, regresen aquí. Podrán salir un rato, pero antes de las seis deben estar de vuelta con los niños. Para entonces, tendré lista la nota para que lleves a tu escuela. -le informó a Helga.

-¡Genial! -me alegré yo -En ese caso, iremos al patio.

-Diviértanse. -nos despidió Chris.

Conduje a Helga al patio del hogar y ahí busqué a Sam con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera encontrarlo a la distancia, sentí que algo se me había enganchado a la cintura y me reí cuando al bajar la mirada, descubrí que se trataba de él.

-¡Arnold, Arnold! ¿Por qué viniste un martes? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vamos a ir de paseo? ¡Tenemos toda la tarde libre hoy! ¡Qué bueno que vinieras, Arnold, qué bueno, qué bueno!

Antes de que comenzara a dar saltos y volteretas, lo detuve revolviéndole el pelo y le expliqué por qué estábamos ahí.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Courtney no tiene hermano mayor y desde hace tiempo que quiere uno. ¿Prefieres una niña o un niño? -le preguntó a Helga.

-Supongo que da igual. -Helga se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez al ver el éxtasis en el que había entrado Sam, había descubierto que la cosa sería más dificil de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Y dónde está Courtney? -le pregunté a Sam.

-Iré por ella ahora mismo. -nos anunció antes de salir corriendo.

Helga suspiró y yo la miré con compasión.

-No te preocupes: las niñas son mucho menos hiperactivas que los niños. Y por lo que sé de Courtney, creo que suele ser buena.

-Estoy bien, Arnold: ya cálmate. No es que voy a echar a correr o algo así.

Me reí.

-Ya te dije que yo creo que tú puedes hacerlo. No es tan difícil como parece. -la animé.

Entonces Sam regresó corriendo rápidamente y arrastrando de la mano a una niñita con unos graciosos rizos castaños, quien nos miraba con timidez, pero evidentemente ilusionada.

-Ella es Courtney. -la presentó Sam alegremente ante Helga -Para que no tengas que hacerle preguntas, yo te diré ahora algunas cosas sobre ella: canta muy bonito, es la mejor jugando al ajedrez y es muy buena en judo. Pero corre muy lento.

-No es cierto. -la niña se ruborizó, evidentemente temiendo quedar mal parada -Sam corre rápido porque tiene piernas largas y por eso cree que todos corremos lento.

-Pero también dije las cosas que haces bien. -aclaró Sam, para no quedar mal parado él -Tiene que conocer tanto tus cosas buenas como las malas. Si las ataca un ladrón, ella va a saber que no correr rápido, así que va a tener que llevarte para que no te secuestren y será gracias a mí.

Helga y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

-No va a atacarnos ningún ladrón, Courtney. -la tranquilizó. Pensé que era un buen inicio.

-Además, Sam y yo las acompañaremos. -agregué.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Oíste, Courtney? -Sam volvió a saltar.

Yo pregunté adónde querían ir y los niños comenzaron a darnos una amplia gama de opciones. Helga y yo volvimos a mirarnos y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la recepción indicándoles a Sam y a Courtney que nos siguieran.

Chris nos esperaba en la recepción y, una vez le hubimos dicho que Helga había "adoptado" a Courtney, ella terminó de llenar la forma y luego los cuatro salimos del hogar. No teníamos tiempo para ir al cine y llegar antes de las seis, así que decidimos solo ir al parque y luego tomar helados. Comprobé que Helga no era en lo más mínimo distraída cuando se trataba de cuidar a alguien: Courtney y Sam iban adelante y ninguno de nosotros dos les retiró los ojos de encima ni les impidió doblar en la esquina sin que los viéramos y ambos los detuvimos de inmediato al ver que se disponían a cruzar la calle solos. Incluso Helga les dijo que por eso, deberían caminar junto a nosotros, cosa que los dos hicieron, obedientes.

Courtney le hacía preguntas a su nueva "hermana mayor" acerca de las cosas que le gustaban, de lo que solía hacer, entre otros asuntos. Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez Helga se estuviera comparando a sí misma con su hermana Olga y por eso pretendía cumplir bien el papel de hermana de Courtney: bien podía ser para que otra niña no se sintiera como ella o para probarse a sí misma que podía ser mucho mejor hermana mayor que Olga. Cualquiera de esos dos motivos me hacía sentir mal por ella: _si Helga al menos aceptara lo mucho que Olga la quiere y si se permitiera quererla ella también, seguro se sentiría mucho mejor con su familia. _Me molestaba pensar que había sido la obvia preferencia que los Pataki manifestaban hacia Olga lo que había fomentado el odio de Helga hacia su hermana. El no tener a nadie con quien contar... debía de sentirse terrible.

Cuando llegamos al parque, Sam y Courtney se lanzaron de cabeza, prácticamente, a los columpios y comenzaron una competencia por ver quién llegaba más alto. Helga y yo nos sentamos en el césped, lejos de la arena pero lo suficientemente cerca de los columpios.

-Supongo que te gustan los niños, ¿no es cierto, cabeza de balón? -me preguntó ella cuando nos hubimos sacado las mochilas.

-Supongo que sí, pero no es para tanto. -contesté apoyando la mía junto a la de ella.

-¿Por qué te metiste en este programa? No se necesita ser un genio para saber que a ti no te obligaron.

-No hay un motivo en especial. -pensé un poco en cómo explicárselo -Simplemente quise hacerlo. Me siento mal por los niños que... ya sabes... no tienen padres.

Helga bajó la mirada, pero después volvió a dirigirla hacia mí acompañada de otro comentario:

-Una vez, creo que fue en primaria, te oí mencionar algo acerca de traer de vuelta a tus padres, si mal no recuerdo. Creo que estabas hablando con Gerald de un viaje o algo así.

-Sí, fue... un proyecto que quedó en la nada. -sonreí con tristeza -Algo que tengo en la cabeza desde los nueve años.

-Si no te molesta que me meta en tus asuntos... ¿adónde ibas a ir a buscarlos?

Sin poder creer que estuviera hablando de eso con ella, comencé a contarle de la vez en la que había encontrado el diario de mi padre y de la incertidumbre que había vivido cada día desde entonces. El deseo de ir por ellos había sido en mi vida una constante a partir de ese día, incluso sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño prácticamente imposible.

-Imagino que crees que es absurdo. -continué -Pero es que si no imagino que voy a buscarlos, lo único que me queda es imaginar que un día tocarán el timbre, abriré la puerta y ellos estarán ahí.

Me miró en silencio por un rato hasta que dijo algo que me dejó helado:

-No puedo creer que todavía no hayas ido.

-¿Qué? -la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca te había imaginado quedándote ahí sentado, solo fantaseando con algo. Siempre que quieres conseguir algo, te lo propones y lo logras. Siempre lo logras. La verdad es que la idea de que te digas a ti mismo que algo es imposible, no me entra en la cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos, bastante confundido.

-Helga, no puedes estarme diciendo que crees que debo robar un avión o lo que sea e ir volando a la jungla para buscarlos por todas partes armado con un cuchillo y repelente de mosquitos.

-Ahí está. ¿Lo ves? Eso es exactamente algo que tú nunca dirías.

Nos miramos en forma significativa hasta que comprendí. Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes toda la razón.

-Claro que la tengo.

-Gracias. -le dije -En serio.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Ya veré... en unos meses. Después de la graduación. Tendré todo el verano para pensarlo y... ¡De repente me siento muy bien! -sentí deseos de abrazarla. Increíble: con unas pocas palabras, había hecho algo impresionante: me había devuelto la esperanza que yo no sabía haber perdido, al igual que aquel día en el jardín de infantes.

A pesar de las apariencias, Helga era alguien sorprendente: sabía más de mí que yo.

-No te tomes esto a mal, pero... -no pude evitar decirle -eres fantástica.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué habría de tomarme eso a mal?

-Helga, gracias. -la tomé de la mano -Eres una gran amiga.

Se puso roja de inmediato y comenzó a tartamudear con nervios, pero después me soltó y se alejó como medio metro de mí.

-¡Ya cálmate, melenudo: no te pongas tan empalagoso! -gruñó -¿Pero qué te pasa, eh? Solo te dije la verdad.

-¡Arnold! -volteé para ver a Sam, que me llamaba desde su columpio -¿Puedes decirle a Courtney que yo estoy llegando más alto que ella? No lo quiere admitir.

-No estaba viendo. -le contesté, parándome.

-¡Pero es que yo estaba llegando más alto! -insistió Courtney -Dile, Helga.

-Yo tampoco estaba viendo. -Helga y yo nos acercamos a ellos -¿Y qué si los empujamos nosotros? -me miró -No creo que Arnold pueda lograr que Sam llegue muy alto.

-¿Eso crees? -bufé -Ya verás.

Comenzamos a columpiar a Sam y a Courtney, quienes reían y nos gritaban que lo hiciéramos más fuerte. Cuando terminamos, tampoco nosotros supimos ponernos de acuerdo acerca de quién había llegado más alto.

Luego fuimos a tomar helados. Cuando entramos en la heladería, Sam y Courtney corrieron al mostrador y trataron de ponerse en puntas de pie para ver todos los gustos. Helga y yo los seguimos y los observamos mientras ellos decidían.

El sujeto detrás del mostrador contestaba a las preguntas de los niños, indicándoles qué gusto era el que ellos señalaban.

-¡Yo quiero el más grande que tenga! -le estaba diciendo Sam -Y todo de chocolate, desde la punta hasta el final.

-Vas a tener que preguntarle a tus papás si te dejan comer un helado tan grande. -rió el vendedor y, para nuestra sorpresa (y podría decir que espanto) nos miró a Helga y a mí, que de inmediato nos echamos para atrás de un salto.

-¡¿Padres?! -le gritó ella -¿A caso está ciego? ¡Nosotros estamos en preparatoria!

El sujeto entrecerró los ojos, se colocó unos anteojos que tenía colgando de una cadena alrededor del cuello y volvió a reírse.

-Discúlpenme: los he tratado de vejestorios.

Helga bufó y yo le indiqué que no importaba. No podía creer que nos hubiera confundido con los padres de Sam y Courtney, pero no era tan extraño si no veía bien.

Pagamos los helados y después fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa. Mientras comían sus helados, los niños nos daban conversación acerca de diversos temas. En un momento, Sam comentó que aquella era una de las mejores salidas que habíamos hecho.

-La mejor fue cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones. -afirmó -Pero la de la feria tampoco estuvo mal. Hace mucho tiempo que Lila no nos acompaña. ¿Se pelearon?

-No, solo no se dio la oportunidad de volver a invitarla. Pero seguro te extraña mucho. -le contesté, recordando lo mucho que Lila se había entusiasmado cuando yo le había hablado del programa en el hogar infantil y había insistido en acompañarme algunas veces.

A partir de ese momento, noté que Helga se quedó más callada. No habló casi nada el resto del tiempo en la heldaría y tampoco en el camino de regreso al hogar. La oración más larga que le oí pronunciar fue cuando se despidió de Courtney, quien le preguntó si la vería el siguiente martes y obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa.

Una vez los niños nos saludaron y regresaron a su sitio en el hogar, nosotros nos dirigimos a la recepción y Helga recogió la nota que Chris le había hecho para el director Wartz. Cuando salimos del edificio, era tarde y le sugerí acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. Lo tomé como un sí y empezamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Vivíamos a pocas cuadras así que en principio teníamos qie tomar el mismo. Hicimos el viaje en silencio y extrañamente, a todo tema que intenté sacar, me respondía con monosílavos.

Una vez bajamos del autobús ya era casi de noche. Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia su casa, ella me dijo que no era necesario que la acompañara, pero yo insistí. No habíamos hecho media cuadra, cuando volvió a hablar:

-Así que... Lila también forma parte del programa.

Me extrañó que hablara de eso, pero le contesté normalmente:

-No en realidad. Solo vino algunas veces a mis salidas con Sam, porque yo la invité.

-¿Aún sigues loquito por ella?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntás?

-¿No quieres responder?

-La verdad, no.

-Entonces sí te gusta. -afirmó -Qué patético.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Si me gusta o no, no es asunto tuyo. -le dije, ofendido.

-Dime una cosa, Arnold, ¿no crees que es ridículo? Porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que en realidad lo que sientes por ella no es...

-¿No es qué?

-No es nada.

Dejamos de caminar.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Tú qué sabes acerca de lo que yo siento por Lila?

-Sé que te gustaba mucho en cuarto grado, porque tú me lo dijiste. Y sé que te daba celos verla con alguien más y sé que te entristeciste cuando se fue. Pero las cosas no eran iguales cuando regreso: eres tú el que quiere mantenerlas iguales. Lo único que queda de lo que sentías es una huella que alguien menos nostálgico que tú ya habría podido borrar. Solo crees que te gusta porque te _gustaba._

-Aún si fuera así, ¿por qué te importa? -continué caminando y ella me alcanzó.

-Nadie dijo que me importara.

-Tienes un extraño poder para formar peleas en el momento menos oportuno. -esa armonía tan agradable y frágil ya se había roto y yo me había puesto de bastante malhumor de repente. -No entiendo por qué deberías insultar algo que a mí me importa.

-O crees que te importa. -aclaró Helga.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que en realidad no me gusta? -llegamos a la esquina de su casa y volvimos a detenernos. Ella no parecía querer responderme -¿Por qué? -insistí.

-¡Porque es la única opción que queda! -me contestó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -la observé confundido.

-Ay, olvídalo, cabeza de balón. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. No puedo creer que aguanté un día entero contigo. -me dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, dejándome en la esquina, preguntándome por qué rayos todo se había dado vuelta tan rápido. Un segundo éramos amigos y al otro estábamos peleando. Sin embargo, lo último que había dicho me había enojado:

-¡Si es tan molesto estar conmigo, ya no tienes que hacerlo! -alcancé a gritarle antes de darme vuelta yo también y dirigirme a mi casa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por los últimos reviews :)**

**Nuevamente les agradezco que lean y firmen con sus opiniones. Como me dijeron que el anterior capítulo quedó algo corto, traté de hacer este más largo.**

**Saludos a todos!!!**


	9. Epifanía

_¿Por qué las aves de repente aparecen  
cada vez que estás cerca?  
Como yo, ellas quieren estar  
junto a ti._

_¿Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo  
cada vez que estás cerca?  
Como yo, ellas quieren estar  
junto a ti._

_El día en que tú naciste  
los ángeles se juntaron  
y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad.  
Así que esparcieron polvo de luna en tu cabello dorado  
y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules._

_Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad  
te siguen alrededor.  
Como yo, ellas quieren estar  
junto a ti._

Ese día, Arnold me miró cuando entró al salón. Me mordí los labios, pero desvié la vista hacia otro lado. Nuevamente me ganaba aquella timidez tan estúpida que era la que me mantenía lejos de él, así como la otra vez me habían ganado los celos y lo había arruinado todo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde ese martes que había empezado tan bien, seguido mejor y terminado catastróficamente. No podía creer las cosas que me había dicho, ni que nos hubiéramos acercado tanto... y había tenido que arruinarlo todo por mis celos hacia Lila. ¡Y todo lo que le había dicho a Arnold al respecto! ¡Prácticamente había quedado al descubierto! Gracias a Dios él era tan despistado o definitivamente habría notado a qué se debía mi enojo.

Me había preguntado por qué yo creía que no le gustaba. La razón era tan obvia: yo _tenía _que creerlo. Era mi única opción. Si me convenciera de que él estaba enamorado de ella, ya no me quedaría absolutamente nada por lo que...

En fin: las semanas habían pasado y evidentemente estábamos más enojados de lo que yo había creído. ¿Por qué? No había sido para tanto: yo le decía cosas ofensivas todo el tiempo. El que se enojara tanto por una pelea tan clásica me había resultado muy extraño.

Y para colmo de males, ahora Arnold pasaba mucho más tiempo con la señorita perfecta, porque el Señor Orange les había asignado un trabajo en conjunto para Historia y pasaban las tardes estudiando en la biblioteca juntos como una feliz pareja de amigos, que luego se casarían y tendrían hijos igual de nerds y cursis y... ¡Me daba rabia de solo pensarlo! ¿Por qué Arnold caía como un pez en una red en cuanto veía un rostro angelical? Típico de un adolescente imbécil, pero no de él. Podía perdonarle el ser tan enamoradizo a los nueve años, pero ahora... alguien debía avisarle que ya tenía dieciocho años y que se dejara de noviecitas insulsas.

El director Wartz ya me había dejado tranquila una vez le entregué la nota que la recepcionista del orfanato me había hecho. Había continuado yendo a ese lugar cada martes (sin Arnold, por supuesto) y salido con Courtney, a quien tenía que admitir que comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Todo el tiempo me preguntaba por qué me había peleado con Arnold e insistía con que Sam y ella deseaban volver a salir los cuatro. Como si yo no lo deseara: había sido increíble. Por un momento imaginé que tal vez de verdad nos viésemos como una familia y posiblemente algún día se haría realidad...

Qué tontería.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos nos paramos de nuestros bancos dispuestos a irnos, pero el maestro nos detuvo:

-Aguarden todos un momento. -hizo un gesto de manos para que nos volviéramos a sentar y lo hicimos -La señorita Lloyd tiene un anuncio que hacer a la clase, si le permiten. -Rhonda se paró de su asiento, sonriendo -Adelante, señorita Lloyd.

Resoplé y comencé a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el pupitre. ¡La señorita Lloyd tenía un anuncio que hacernos! ¡Magnífico! ¡Maravilloso! Ahora desperdiciaría un minuto y medio de mi vida oyendo a la princesa parlotear sobre algo que, seguramente, me importaba tan poco como el motivo por el que Brainy siempre se paraba detrás de mí.

Rhonda se aclaró la voz y comenzó con su discurso:

-Como seguramente saben, soy la encargada de la organización del baile de graduación, para el que falta poco más de un mes, así como de la votación para los reyes del baile. En fin, necesitamos algunas personas que se ofrezcan para la decoración del gimnasio que comenzará la próxima semana y, por supuesto, aquellos que se ofrezcan podrán preguntarme a mí sus dudas personalmente.

-¿Quieres decir que podremos hablar contigo _personalmente_? ¡Oh, por Dios, Rhonda! -ironicé yo, con entusiasmo fingido.

-Silencio, señorita Pataki. -me calló el profesor mientras Rhonda me miraba con desdén -Continúe, señorita Lloyd.

-Bueno, estaba por decir que aquellos que estén interesados deberán comenzar a ir al gimnasio después de clases a partir del lunes de la próxima semana. ¿Hay preguntas?

Sid levantó la mano.

-¿Por qué comienzan a decorar tan pronto? ¿Qué pasará con el gimnasio durante las siguientes semanas?

-Bueno, generalmente las clases de gimnasia terminan un mes antes de la graduación, así que tendremos libre el gimnasio. -explicó Rhonda.

-Sí, pero ¿es necesario empezar a decorar tan pronto? Generalmente se hace el día antes del baile.

-No a _mi _cargo. -aclaró Rhonda -Y mucho menos con el decorado que yo diseñé: este no será cualquier baile de graduación, muchachos: ¡será el nuestro! Tengo el honor de organizarlo y me encargaré personalmente de que sea el mejor de la historia. -algunos empezaron a aplaudir y otros golpearon los bancos, festejando. Supuse que más que pensar en la decoración de Rhonda, pensaban en la graduación, tan importante para todos.

Suspiré y miré a Arnold, quien sonreía sin dejar de aplaudir y comentaba algo con Gerald.

-Y recuerden: -continuó Rhonda - todos deben ir con pareja. Este es nuestro baile de graduación y no quiero desperfectos ni a nadie solo por ahí, con cara larga y arruinándoles la noche a todos. -miró a Harold.

-¿Yo qué? -el aludido se cruzó de brazos -Para tu información, tendré pareja, Rhonda.

-Muy bien. -y luego, para mi enfado, me miró a mí. Le brindé una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lo siento si mi falta de entusiasmo arruina tu baile, princesa.

Ante mi comentario, Rhonda solo puso los ojos en blanco y, para finalizar su cruel discriminación, dirigió su mirada al fondo del salón, donde se sentaba Ned, quien le regaló la misma sonrisa sarcástica que yo, solo que esta vez Rhonda, un tanto asustada, desvió la mirada y trató de volver a la carga para insistir en que cada uno de nosotros debía llevar pareja.

-Rhonda, muchas personas disfrutan yendo sin pareja. -nos defendió a todos Phoebe y un coro de voces la apoyó -Siempre ha sido así y esas personas no arruinan la fiesta.

-Dije que no quería desperfectos. -Rhonda se colocó las manos en la cintura.

-¿Maestro, ya podemos ir al recreo? -preguntó Eugene levantando la mano.

-¿No tiene nada más que agregar, señorita Lloyd? -preguntó el viejo a Rhonda, quien negó con la cabeza -Salgan. Nos vemos la siguiente clase y no olviden el examen del viernes.

Cuando todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del salón, noté que Ned empujaba su pupitre, haciendo que los otros también se movieran logrando, con excelente puntería, su objetivo de tirar a Rhonda al suelo antes de que ésta abandonara la fila. Se levantó furiosa y miró al chico al fondo del salón, quien volvió a sonreírle con sarcasmo. Ella no se atrevió a enfrentarlo, así que, murmurando la palabra "fenómeno", pasó por delante mío -que dicho sea de paso, también me estaba riendo- para salir del salón.

Ned Hellhouse había sido nuevo en nuestro salón hacía dos años y, para todos nosotros por igual, seguía siendo un extraño exactamente en la misma forma que el primer día que apareció. Era bastante alto y tenía cabello y ojos negros. Siempre se sentaba al fondo de la clase, era callado y antipático y jamás lo había visto dirigirle la palabra a absolutamente nadie.

Aunque claro: por lo que me importaba.

-¿Vienes, Helga? -me preguntó Phoebe, desde la puerta. Asentí y la acompañé fuera del salón.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección al patio, ella me preguntó si no me sentía ofendida por el ataque de Rhonda durante la clase.

-Ay, por favor, Phoebe: como si me importara lo que piense Rhonda sobre mí. -me encogí de hombros.

-¿No piensas planificar nada para que _alguien _te invite? -indagó, resaltando el "alguien".

Pensé por unos instantes, pero después suspiré y volví a encogerme de hombros.

-¿Aún así irás, verdad?

Esta vez fruncí la boca, pero no tuve tiempo de contestar, porque ambas dejamos de caminar y nos dimos vuelta al ver que alguien estaba llamando a Phoebe. Se trataba de Gerald, quien venía corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, cabeza de cepillo? -le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Si no te importa, quisiera hablar con Phoebe. -me respondió él, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Gerald? -se extrañó inocentemente ésta.

Gerald pareció querer comenzar a explicar algo. Yo, a sabiendas de lo que venía, puse los ojos en blanco, pero también me tragué una sonrisa, puesto que me causaba alegría por Phoebe. Arnold, quien evidentemente había intentado alcanzar a su amigo, llegó junto a él justo en el momento en el que éste finalmente le preguntaba a Phoebe si quería ir con él al baile.

Mi amiga sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaría ir contigo, Gerald.

-¡Genial! Entonces... quería estar seguro desde ahora. Nos vemos. -nos saludó con la mano y se dispuso a irse. Arnold se despidió de igual forma y los dos se alejaron de nosotras hacia el patio.

Cuando estuvimos solas, codeé a Phoebe y me reí.

-Felicidades. -le dije, empezando a caminar otra vez -Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en invitarte: fue más valiente de lo que creí.

Siempre me resultó increíble el hecho de que Phoebe y Gerald, incluso después de tantos años, todavía no hubieran llegado a nada. Supongo que tenía que ver con la novia que Gerald tuvo por bastante tiempo, una muchacha de un colegio francés cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Hacía pocos meses que la familia de la chica en cuestión había regresado a Francia y ellos habían decidido terminar la relación. Era bueno saber que finalmente las cosas parecían encaminarse bien entre ellos.

Al menos a alguien le iba bien en esas cuestiones.

Suponía que, como era de esperarse, Arnold invitaría a Lila, pero ella le diría que no. Entonces ¿con quién terminaría yendo? Aunque claro... también cabía la posibilidad de que ella le dijera que sí. Pero y si hacía lo más probable y le decía que no, ¿quién sería entonces la pareja de Arnold? Yo no sabía de ninguna chica a quien él le gustara como para invitarlo (salvo yo, por supuesto, pero obviamente no lo haría).

Entonces, si Arnold terminaba sin pareja... tal vez... solo tal vez se me ocurriera algo para que me invitara a mí.

No, era absurdo. Principalmente porque estábamos peleados desde ese día en el que habíamos discutido por lo de Lila. Rayos. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar eso? ¿Por qué había arruinado ese día? Yo ya sabía que Arnold aún seguía embelesado con Lila así que ¿qué caso había tenido enfadarme tanto?

Durante el almuerzo, consideré la idea de pedirle disculpas a Arnold. Lo conocía y sabía que las aceptaría. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, por lo que sería extraño que él continuara enojado.

Lo pensé durante un tiempo, pero después me arrepentí: ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser _yo _la que se disculpara? Él era el bobo que no podía superar a un amor de cuarto grado. ´

No tenía hambre, así que le dije a Phoebe que la vería en clase y salí del comedor sin haber tocado mi comida. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero me detuve al ver a través del vidrio a Arnold, quien estaba apoyado en la fila de los casilleros, hablando con Gerald. Rápidamente, me agaché y entreabrí la puerta para escuchar lo que decían. Asomé un poco la cabeza. Estaba segura de que nunca se me iría aquella costumbre de espiarlo: ya era un instinto.

-Mira, viejo: entiendo que no estés seguro acerca de lo que sientes, pero aún así creo que deberías ir con ella y preguntárselo. -le estaba diciendo Gerald a su amigo mientras guardaba unos libros en su casillero -¿Cuál es el problema?

-No sé, Gerald: ¿y qué si tengo razón? -dudó Arnold.

-En ese caso, se divertirán. ¿O es que crees que entonces no deberías hacerlo?

-No, no es eso. -se quedó pensativo -Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Deberás apurarte antes de que alguien más lo haga. -Gerald cerró su casillero.

-Cierto. -suspiró Arnold.

Me aparté para que no me vieran al pasar, pero no entraron al comedor, si no que desaparecieron por el pasillo. Me senté en el suelo en el que había estado agachada para oírlos, resoplando.

-¡Tonto Arnold! No importa cuándo ni dónde lo encuentre hablando, siempre será de Lila. -gruñí -¡Lila y Arnold! ¡Apuesto a que van a divertirse tanto en el baile! -canturreé -Tan pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas. Nunca se atreve a mirar más allá. Qué distraído, qué iluso, qué fracasado. ¡Cómo lo odio!

Apreté los dientes por unos segundos y luego me pasé una mano por la cara para calmarme. Entonces, entristecí el ceño y, mirando hacia ambos lados para estar segura de que nadie me miraba, saqué de mi bolsillo mi amado relicario.

-Arnold. -suspiré -Amor mío, dime qué debo hacer. Por momentos siento que tengo que disculparme contigo. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien herí tus sentimientos con mis crueles palabras causadas por los celos ciegos de Otello. ¡Pero también fue tu culpa por estar obsesionado con una muchacha a la que ya nisiquiera reconocerías! Pero... aún así te amo, mi amor. Y el reloj sigue corriendo: la graduación se acerca y por ende, también nuestra definitiva separación. Si no me disculpo contigo, luego será muy tarde y tal vez nunca vuelva a verte. ¡Oh, Arnold!

Entonces, sentí que la puerta sobre la que estaba apoyada se iba para atrás, haciéndome caer. Mi cabeza dio contra el suelo, dejándome boca arriba y ofreciéndome la panorámica vista de un sorprendido Gerald, quien lógicamente, era el que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Helga? -enarcó una ceja -¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Am... -_Una excusa, Helga, rápido... ¡Cualquiera está bien: solo deja de mirarlo! -_ ¿Y por qué se supone que debo decírtelo, Geraldo? -me levanté -¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para hacerme caer así? ¿Tienes idea del golpe que me di?

-Como si no lo merecieras. -me respondió -Si me disculpas: voy a almorzar. -y se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería, pero lo detuve:

-¡Gerald! -se dio vuelta -¿Has visto... hacia dónde se fue el cabeza de balón de tu amigo?

Me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Entonces sí se me cruzaron por la cabeza varias excusas, pero ninguna era demasiado fuerte, así que contesté la verdad:

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Sí, claro. -entrecerró los ojos.

-No seas infantil, cabeza de cepillo, y dime en dónde está, ¿quieres?

-Supongo que debo hacerlo: lo verás doblando por el pasillo, frente a la enfermería, pero no lo molestes ahora, porque está haciendo algo importante.

Le dije "gracias" de compromiso y salí del comedor tratando de no correr para no llamar la atención. Ya me había decidido: tenía que disculparme con Arnold. Cuando doblé por donde Gerald me había indicado, lo vi a la distancia, nuevamente junto a unos casilleros. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que avancé hacia él para pararme en seco cuando, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, noté que estaba hablando con Lila.

Ella le sonrió, se despidió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que yo me encontraba, por lo que me saludó cuando pasó junto a mí. Cuando Arnold se dio vuelta para verla alejarse, supuse que encontraría en su rostro tristeza o decepción -seguro acababa de preguntarle a ella si quería ir al baile y con él y había obtenido el esperado _no_- que si bien en parte me harían sentir feliz -ya que él _se lo merecía_-, también me herirían profundamente. Pero para mi sorpresa, no fue así: Arnold se veía sumamente tranquilo. No sonreía, pero tampoco parecía preocupado por algo.

¿A caso ella le... habría dicho que sí?

No, no podía ser: él estaba demasiado tranquilo como para haber obtenido una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Entonces qué había pasado?

Como de una forma u otra tenía que hablar con él, me acerqué mordiéndome los labios de curiosidad. Él ya me había visto y pareció extrañado al ver que me acercaba.

-¿Helga?

No estaba segura de cómo comenzar, así que hice lo habitual:

-Hola, cabeza de balón. ¿Invitaste a Lila al baile de graduación?

-Podría decirse que lo hice. -comenzó a caminar y lo seguí -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ya sabes: -fingí estar calmada -aquí estoy, tratando de interesarme por mis compañeros. ¿Y qué te dijo?

No pareció dudar en contestarme:

-Le aclaré que sería solo como amigos y me dijo que lo pensaría.

-¿Eso es bueno, no? Tienes posibilidades.

-Sí, pero... -pensó unos segundos- Helga, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Me alarmé cuando dijo esto y no lo deje continuar:

-De acuerdo, Arnold: sé que estás enojado por lo que te dije acerca de Lila. ¿Pero cómo podía evitarlo? Es decir: eres tan simple y predecible...

- Pero, Helga... -trató de interrumpirme.

-¡Es muy fácil para ti sacarme de quicio, cabeza de balón! Y sí: siento haber dicho eso, pero no puedes negar que no es del todo falso.

-Helga...

-Si vas a decirme que no quieres perdonarme, entonces ese no es mi problema, porque ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Si no sabes perdonar a alguien es tu problema, melenudo. Además, nisiquiera fue tan horrible lo que te dije, solo estaba hablándote con sinceridad. ¿Preferirías que mintiera o qué?

-¡Helga! -me sujetó de los hombros -¿Quieres escucharme? ¡Tenías razón!

-¡No te atrevas a...! Espera. -parpadeé dos veces asombrada -¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tenías razón. No puedo seguirle dando importancia a los enamoramientos de la infancia. Me sorprende que alguien que me odia se haya dado cuenta antes que yo, pero es cierto: nunca sentí nada importante por una chica. -se encogió de hombros -Que me dijeras lo de Lila me molestó al principio, pero después empecé a pensar que era posible que no estuvieras equivocada. Cuando pensé en esto, me di cuenta de todo lo demás.

-Un momento... -lo detuve, haciendo un gesto con las manos. Entrecerré los ojos y me incliné, incrédula -¿Me estás diciendo que crees que en realidad nunca te _gustó gustó _nadie, que ninguno de tus enamoramientos fue verdaderamente importante? ¿Insinúas que ni Ruth, ni Lila, ni Summer, ni aquella maestra fueron más que cosas pasajeras de cuando eras niño?

-¿En verdad llevas la cuenta de todas las veces que he...? -me preguntó, abriendo bien grandes los ojos y viéndome anonadado.

-¡Claro que no! -_ ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? _-No sé... tengo buena memoria. Haz lo que quieras, tampoco es que me importe tu vida amorosa, sopenco. -y me dispuse a apurar el paso, pero él me dio alcance.

-Bueno, sí: eso estaba diciendo básicamente. Era muy pequeño. ¿Pero por qué te sorprendes? ¿No era eso lo que decías?

-Sí, pero no creía que lo admitieras. -nos detuvimos en la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Vienes? -me preguntó, abriéndola.

-No, estoy bien. -contesté -Nos vemos, Arnoldo. Felicidades por tu epifanía. -di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

-¡Espera Helga! -contuve el aliento, emocionada, y giré la cabeza para verlo -Acepto tus disculpas, por cierto.

-Ah... Sí, y yo acepto las tuyas. -fue todo lo que pude decir, fingiendo desinterés.

Arnold sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, claramente pensando que él no me había pedido disculpas, pero no dijo nada y entró en la cafetería.

Apenas lo hizo, dejé escapar un grito de júbilo acompañado de un salto.

-¡A él no le gusta! -exclamé, prácticamente bailoteando -¡Ah, la mayor de las alegrías! ¡Finalmente el cielo escuchó mis ruegos y permitió que Arnold viera a través de la cortina de sus emociones pasadas! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Continué con mi alegre festejo privado hasta que sonó la campana, pero esto no impidió que el buen humor no se me retirara durante el resto del día. No solo nuestra pelea había quedado en el pasado, sino que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, _a él ya no le gustaba Lila. _

Aunque claro, estaba también el hecho de que era probable que fueran juntos al baile. ¿Por qué Arnold la había invitado si no estaba seguro de que le seguía gustando? Recordé entonces la conversación que él había tenido con Gerald y pensé que no era extraño que quisiera ir con ella si eran amigos, porque lo eran. ¡Pero no era justo! Si no le gustaba, debía invitar a otra persona. Y ahora mis esperanzas habían vuelto a renacer, pero lamentablemente, todo dependía de la respuesta de Lila.

* * *

**Hola a todos otra vez! :D**

**Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Agradezco sus reviews y también les doy las gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos. Acabo de ver Arnold en Nick Hits y pensé que eso debía darme inspiración para publicar de una vez, jaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo. **

**Diviértanse! Saludos a todos. **


	10. Juntos en la Adversidad

_Uno, dos, tres.  
Fueron más las veces que contigo tropecé.  
Fueron más las veces que de compromiso te hablé.  
Qué repentina e increíble fue la última vez._

_No eras para mí más que otra sombra ignorada.  
__Maravilloso es que nuestra historia,  
nula, pero inmensa a su modo,  
pasara a significarlo todo  
cuando solía significar nada._

_Y ahora al encontrarte, los nervios me matan lentamente.  
¡Qué dificil se ha vuelto mirarte indiferente!  
Pues solo puedo pensar en que si mis sentimientos te confesara...  
te conozco y sé que reirías en mi cara. _

Cuando descubres que te has estado engañando a ti mismo, te sientes tranquilo en cierta forma. Comienzas a ver las cosas de un modo distinto y, contrario a lo que se espera, confías más en tu propia opinión.

Pero esto no fue lo que me pasó a mí. Más bien, podría decirse que la opinión en la que empecé a confiar más era la de Helga. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que había tenido razón, por más extraño que sonara.

Ahora, era probable que terminara yendo al baile con Lila, pero solo como amigos. Y aunque también existía la posibilidad de que me dijera que no, ya no me importaba.

Esa tarde, Gerald y yo fuimos a los videojuegos, como casi todos los días en los que no encontrábamos nada más que hacer. Después de nuestra acostumbrada competencia en el _Aniquilador de Zombies III_, él fue a practicar con un juego de tiro y yo a mi favorito desde que tengo memoria, que consistía en un piloto que volaba una avión por encima de la jungla, buscando un tesoro. Ya lo había ganado varias veces, pero no me cansaba de jugarlo.

En tanto ambos manteníamos la vista fija en las pantallas y las manos en los controles y palancas, conversábamos como siempre de cosas de la escuela o del último y más reciente episodio de _Los Expedientes Secretos Z. _

-Aún no puedo creer lo poco que falta para la graduación. Iba pensando en otra cosa y de repente, Rhonda comienza a hablar del baile. -me comentaba Gerald.

-Sí, pasó bastante rápido. -estuve de acuerdo -Rhonda fue bastante cruel al hacer esos comentarios sobre las personas sin pareja, ¿no te parece?

Gerald se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros sabemos que Harold irá con Patty y no veo por qué tendrían que preocuparme los sentimientos de Helga o del otro sujeto.

-Gerald. -puse los ojos en blanco -Su nombre es Max y no creo que Rhonda debiera dar por sentado que no tendrá pareja. Tal vez tenga una novia fuera de la escuela.

-Supongo que esto no es el inicio de una de tus campañas para mejorar la vida de alguien, ¿cierto, viejo? -sonrió él.

-No seas tonto, Gerald: sabes que no me soporta desde el incidente en el laboratorio del año pasado.

-¡Sí, es verdad! -recordó -Ese sujeto no puede ni verte, lo había olvidado. Como tiene tan bajo perfil... ¡Sí! -exclamó, cuando consiguió la puntuación más alta -Otra máquina derrotada.

-Lo mismo digo. -apenas terminé de decir la frase, apareció en mi pantalla un cartel que decía "ganador". Anoté mi nombre en la lista del puntaje y luego miré a Gerald - ¿Quieres ir a la máquina de los dinosaurios?

-Mejor vamos por algo de comer a tu casa. Espera... ¿el huracán va a estar ahí?

-Temo que sí.

-Yo creía que mi hermana era dificil hasta que los conocí. -Gerald resopló y yo hice una mueca de circunstancias: él llamaba "el huracán" a los dos niños de Suzie y Oskar, de tres y cinco años, que pasaban el día entero corriendo y gritando por Sunset Arms, divirtiendo a mi abuela y enloqueciendo a mi abuelo. -Vayamos por unas malteadas.

-Me parece bien. -comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida -¿Por casualidad Sid y tú ya entregaron el informe?

-No: el plazo es muy largo. -se encogió de hombros -¿Y qué hay de ti y de Lila?

-Creo que lo entregaremos la próxima semana.

-No me refiero a eso, hermano. ¿Crees que va a decirte que sí?

Hice un gesto de desinterés y Gerald entrecerró los ojos.

-Todavía no me creo que no te importe. -me avisó.

-Tampoco antes estaba seguro de si me importaba. -aclaré.

-¿Y con quién planeas ir si te dice que no?

-¿Contigo y Phoebe? -bromeé y Gerald enarcó las cejas -No lo sé, aún hay tiempo para pensar en eso.

-No querrás terminar solo y aburrido en un rincón, ¿o sí?

-No estuvo mal en el baile del año pasado.

-Hasta que Helga te hizo caer sobre la fuente de ponche. -fruncí la boca con disgusto al recordarlo -Incluso ahora sigo sin entender como alguien tan amable y tranquilo como tú se mete en tantos problemas.

-No creo que haga nada este año. -la defendí -Helga no me ha molestado mucho últimamente, ¿no lo notaste?

-Claro, Arnold: lo que digas. -rió Gerald -Cambiando de tema, ¿enviaste alguna solucitud esta semana?

-No desde el otro viernes. ¿Tú sigues pensando en California? -continuamos hablando de universidades por un rato. Es extraño cómo cuando se acerca el final de algo, si bien intentas hablar sobre el presente o el futuro, lo único que en realidad puedes hacer es replantearte el pasado una y otra vez.

Y el mío tenía suficiente como para mantenerme ocupado.

-o-o-o-o-

Ese fin de semana fui al Hogar de Niños de Hillwood, puesto que tenía pensado recoger a Sam y que fuéramos al cine para ver una película que me había comentado que deseaba ver. No era una mala idea, porque aquel día el cielo estaba gris, lo cual definitivamente no era una invitación para ir al parque, la feria o cualquier otro paseo al aire libre.

Llegué a la recepción y saludé a Chris.

-¡Buenos días, Arnold! No te veía desde hacía una buena cantida de días. -me recibió alegremente.

Le respondí con una media sonrisa y pregunté por Sam.

-Los niños están afuera, jugando. -me contestó -Sam se alegrará mucho de verte, pero ten cuidado cuando salgas: ¡hay un increíble escándalo ahí afuera! -y como apoyando lo que ella decía, en ese momento oí un montón de carcajadas provenientes del patio.

-Bueno, iré a ver. Nos vemos, Chris. -la saludé de nuevo con la mano y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el patio de juegos.

Cuando salí, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sam con la mirada, pero abrí mis ojos como platos cuando vi que Helga se encontraba ahí afuera. Lo cierto era que ya casi me había olvidado de que ella formaba parte del programa, ya que no la había visto por ahí, evidentemente porque nuestros días de visita no coincidían. ¿A caso no trabajaba los fines de semana? ¿Había venido voluntariamente a pasar un día con un montón de niños? ¿En verdad era ella?

Y lo más increíble era que parecía ser el centro de atención de todos los niños ahí. Courtney se encontraba pegada la falda de su vestido y no la soltaba ni cuando corrían, cosa que evidentemente tenían que hacer en aquel juego que estaban jugando con todos los otros niños, que también la seguían como un montón de pollitos a una gallina. Desde luego, Helga no tenía en su rostro una expresión de completa alegría, más bien se veía exhausta y con deseos de gritarles a todos que se alejaran y la dejaran en paz, pero no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. De hecho... tal vez se estuviera divirtiendo.

Al ver semejante cuadro, no pude evitar inclinar la cabeza y sonreír.

Cuando Helga levantó la mirada del grupo de niños y me vio, se quedó inmóvil, evidentemente más sorprendida que yo. Estaba algo lejos, pero pude darme cuenta de que movía sus labios pronunciando mi nombre.

Nos miramos y los niños, después de hablarle a ella un poco, notaron que su mirada estaba clavada en mí y gritaron mi nombre en coro al verme. Creo que fue bastante tarde que noté que me había quedado observándola a ella en una especie de trance, por lo que traté de componerme y me acerqué, al tiempo que los niños saltaban saludándome.

Me sentí tonto por sorprenderme al oír el saludo de Helga:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, insecto de pelos parados?

Vacilé un segundo antes de contestar.

-Acostumbro venir los fines de semana. Debería preguntarte yo qué haces aquí. ¿No tenías trabajo?

-Están pintando la tienda y me dieron el día libre. -contestó.

-¿Y decidiste venir aquí? -me asombré, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Ella se mordió los labios y trató de tartamudear una respuesta:

-No... bueno: sí. No quería quedarme en casa sola y no tenía nada para hacer, así que... -me encogí de hombros -me dije ¿por qué no?

-Helga me trajo un obsequio. -murmuró con timidez Courtney, sin soltar la falda de su "hermana mayor".

-¿En verdad? -pregunté, inclinándome hacia ella y luego mirando a Helga, quien se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que solo tú haces buenos obsequios? -me dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Y qué te trajo tu hermana, Courtney?

-Un libro muy bonito. -me contestó la niña.

-Señorita hermana de Courtney. -otro niño tiró el vestido de Helga, evidentemente aburrido con nuestra conversación -¿Puede volver a mostrarnos esa técnica de lucha libre de la que estaba hablando? -y el resto de los niños comenzó a apoyar esta propuesta.

Yo enarqué las cejas y Helga me habló de otra cosa para salir del paso:

-Sam fue adentro a buscar algo que quería enseñarme. Ah, míralo: ahí viene. -y me señaló la puerta, por donde Sam venía junto con otro niño. Se alegró mucho al verme, en efecto.

-¡Arnold! -gritó, con un salto -¡Al fin viniste! ¡Quería que te encontraras con Helga de nuevo! ¡Seguro recibiste algún mensaje telepático de mi parte! ¿A que sí?

-No estoy seguro, Sam. -contesté, sonriendo -¿Qué haces? -Sam se dirigió directamente a Helga y le mostró algo que tenía en la mano, que ella analizó.

-Sí, yo tenía todas estas. -le dijo -Y muchas más. Ya no las uso. Puedo traértelas si las quieres. -se encogió de hombros.

Al escuchar esto, Sam entró en éxtasis. Yo me paré junto a Helga para descubrir que lo que ambos observaban eran tarjetas de lucha libre.

-¿Haremos algo con Helga y Courtney hoy, Arnold? -me preguntó Sam.

-Bueno, si ellas quieren. -y miré a Helga -Tenía pensado ir al cine, para que pudieras ver esa película de la que hablabas el otro día.

-¡_Súper Perro II_! -exclamó él -¡Courtney también quiere verla! ¡Dile!

Courtney asintió con la cabeza, mediosonriendo. Helga bufó.

-Supongo que si Courtney quiere ir, no tengo más opción.

Yo la codeé.

-Sí, claro: como si te molestara tanto. -bromeé, logrando que me mirara sorprendida.

Nos quedamos con el resto de los niños un poco más de tiempo, hasta que finalmente los cuatro nos despedimos de ellos y salimos del patio de juegos. Courtney y Sam iban adelante. Cuando doblaron por un corredor para salir a la recepción, sentí que Helga me empujaba contra una pared, provocando que me golpeara la espalda. La miré y se veía enojada.

-Escucha, Arnoldo: nisiquiera se te ocurra andar contando por ahí que paso los fines de semana en este basurero, ¿me entiendes? -me adivirtió, amenazándome con el puño como siempre. -Y que no pase por tu delirante cabeza la idea de que disfruto de hacer esto. Espero que te quede claro, zopenco.

-No, Helga, yo...

-Y si te atreves a burlarte, voy a arrancarte la lengua y a estrangularte con ella. -agregó.

-Tranquila, Helga. -volví a caminar tranquilamente -Yo creí que te veías bien jugando con los niños. -llegué al final del pasillo y vi a Sam y a Courtney en la puerta del edificio. Volteé para esperar a Helga, que se había quedado parada, pero me alcanzó rápidamente.

-Muy bien. Y también te repito que hago esto solo por obligación.

-Si tú lo dices...

Llevamos a los niños a ver la película, pero a nosotros dos nos aburrió bastante. En la sala, Helga no dejaba de suspirar y mirar su reloj y honestamente, yo también hubiera deseado que terminara pronto. Llegó un momento en el que evidentemente ella no pudo aguantar más su aburrimiento, porque se pasó al asiento junto a mí, seguramente dispuesta a hablar. Yo también estaba aburrido, así que la miré para darle pie.

-Y dime, cabeza de balón... -murmuró -¿ya te dio Lila una respuesta?

-Ah... No, la verdad no.

-¿Qué? -abrió grandes los ojos -¡Pero ya han pasado varios días! ¿Cuánto tiempo más planea tenerm... eh... tenerte en expectativa? A ti, quiero decir.

-No lo sé, creo que busca la forma de no herir mis sentimientos. -pensé en voz alta -Tal vez no creyó que iríamos solo como amigos.

-¿Entonces crees que dirá que no?

-Es probable.

-¿Y en ese caso con quién irás?

Unas personas en los asientos de adelante nos susurraron que nos calláramos, así que le contesté en voz baja:

-No sé. -contesté -Tendré que buscar a alguien: no querré molestar a Gerald, ya que seguro él querrá estar con Phoebe.

-Muy cierto. No creo que quieras terminar patéticamente solo como el año pasado.

Creí encontrar una segunda intención en sus palabras y me parecía saber cuál era.

-¿Tú y los demás están planeando una broma, no es cierto? -me miró confundida -Ya sabes: Harold, Sid, los chicos. Varias veces los oí decir que querrían hacer una última y gran broma para la graduación.

-Sí es así, no me le dijeron. Tal vez estén madurando. -y dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona.

-Algún día tendrá que pasar. -aclaré, con optimismo.

-El bueno de Arnold, siempre teniendo fé en la gente. -bufó -Créeme, cabeza de balón: verás caer marcianos cantantes del cielo antes de que esos idiotas maduren.

-Pero también han hecho cosas buenas. -los defendí.

-Despierta, melenudo: eran unos tontos en primaria y ahora las hormonas los empeoraron.

-¡Arnold! -miré a Sam, que me estaba tirando de la camisa en el asiento de al lado -Courtney y yo queremos dulces. ¿Pueden traernoslos?

-Claro. -contesté y miré a Helga -¿Vienes?

-¿Bromeas? -ella se paró rapidamente, feliz de encontrar una excusa para salir de la sala -Espero que haya fila.

Salimos de la sala en dirección al vestíbulo del cine para comprar los dulces. En efecto, había fila, pero no era muy larga: apenas tres personas delante de nosotros. Helga resopló.

-La próxima vez traeré una linterna. Al menos así podría ponerme a leer. -se quejó.

-También deberías traer un libro. -le contesté, contando el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo para ver si era suficiente.

-Deja eso: yo pagaré. -ordenó ella -Y tengo uno en mi mochila, de Donne.

-¿Lees a Donne? -no pude evitar mirarla sorprendido, si bien yo ya sabía que Literatura era su mejor materia.

-Desde los diez.

-Vaya. ¿Qué libro es el que llevas en la mochila?

-_Dos Días en el Paraíso. _¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo leíste? -parecía gustarle la idea.

-Sí, creo que es el mejor que escribió.

-Es lo que yo pensé. ¿Notaste lo bien que están escogidas las citas al principio de cada mes?

Le respondí con entusiasmo que yo pensaba igual. Jamás habría imaginado que podíamos tener una charla tan agradable, si bien ya había pasado, pero la última vez había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Casi había olvidado que cuando Helga dejaba de ser mala, podía ser muy simpática. Pero así era y yo lo sabía. Todavía recordaba aquella fiesta en casa de Rhonda cuando habíamos pasado toda la noche juntos conversando. Lo cierto era que me había divertido, si bien tenía que admitir que no había terminado muy bien. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía ya de eso! Casi diez años. Pero no había sido la única vez: también estaba ese día de Acción de Gracias que habíamos pasado juntos, aquella cena en la que habíamos terminado lavando los platos en un restaurante francés, esa vez que nos habíamos encontrado en la playa, cuando me había hecho descubrir a Summer o incluso cuando nos había ayudado a mí y a Gerald a salvar el vecindario de ser destruido por Industrias Futuro y... bueno, bastantes otras veces.

¿Cómo es que todavía no éramos amigos? ¿Cómo puedes vivir tantas cosas con alguien que aún sigue siendo un misterio para ti después de conocerla desde hace unos... quince años casi? ¿Por qué tenía que continuar tratándome mal todos los días, si ya habíamos comprobado que cuando dejábamos de pelear, pasaban cosas buenas? Como aquella vez en la que habíamos tenido que cuidar a ese huevo.

A veces me daba la sensación de que Helga me conocía, pero a mí me quedaban bastantes cosas por aprender de ella. Era cierto que nunca había sido precisamente mi persona favorita, realmente me molestaba, pero aquellas veces en las que las circunstancias nos obligaban a llevarnos bien... la verdad era que me agradaba y mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, tal vez no era así por su culpa: sus padres no eran buenos con ella, cosa que yo varias veces había tenido ocasión de notar. Ya había hecho varias cosas que demostraban que no era una mala persona.

-¡Vamos, cabeza de balón! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? -me apuraba Helga, desde la puerta de la sala. Noté que me había quedado meditando mientras ella compraba los dulces y me lamenté por haberla dejado pagar, así que compré otra caja y luego la seguí. Entramos a la sala y comenzamos a bajar junto a los asientos, buscando la fila en la que estaban Sam y Courtney. -¿No estaban aquí?

-Se habrán cambiado de lugar. Vamos a buscarlos. -seguimos avanzando entre los asientos, mirando las caras de cada par de niños que estuvieran sentados por ahí. Después de unos minutos, los dos comenzábamos a preocuparnos.

-¡Nos los vi salir cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo, no puede ser! -insistía Helga, al borde de una de sus crisis dramáticas -¡No pueden haber sido tan tontos de salir por la salida de emergencia, eso da directo a la calle!

La sujeté de los hombros.

-¡Tranquila, Helga! Los encontraremos, no pueden haber salido del cine. -pensé unos segundos -Vayamos a ver al gerente y digamosle lo que pasó. Seguro él va a ayudarnos a buscarlos... o anunciará algo por algún parlante o algo así. No entres en pánico.

-Arnold, por favor: en el tiempo que le tardará a ese hombre ponerse en marcha, los dos podrían haber cruzado todo el estado, tomado un avión a México o... no lo sé. ¡Cualquier cosa! -puse los ojos en blanco -No me digas que exagero. Si en el orfanato se enteran de esto, estamos fritos. ¡Nos marcarán para siempre y el gobierno no nos permitirá tener hijos!

-¿Helga, de qué estás hablando? -sacudí la cabeza -De acuerdo: no avisaremos al gerente. Tienes razón en lo de la salida de emergencia. Busquémoslos por ahí. -De inmediato los dos rompimos a correr hacia la salida de emergencia. -Por cierto... cuando dices eso de tener hijos...

-Quise decir por separado, tarado. -gruñó Helga -No insinúes estupideces.

-Claro. -asentí con la cabeza, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la salida de emergencia. Entramos y cruzamos el oscuro pasillo hasta la calle. -No los veo por aquí.

-Ni yo. ¡Si cruzaron la calle, los voy a...! -apretó los puños.

-Todavía no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sigan adentro. -aclaré, sujetándola del brazo antes de que se lanzara a correr hacia la esquina.

-Muy bien, tú vuelve a entrar. -se soltó -Yo daré la vuelta a la manzana.

-Veme aquí cuando vuelvas.

Nos separamos. Yo volví a entrar a la sala y, tratando de no molestar a la gente que veía la película, continué buscando para estar seguro de que no se nos había pasado por alto ningún lugar. Cada segundo que pasaba, me ponía más nervioso ante la idea de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Sam y a Courtney.

Después de darle nuevamente la vuelta a la sala, pensé que lo mejor sería regresar afuera por la salida de emergencia, para ver si Helga los había encontrado. Pero entonces me dije que en ese caso, ella entraría a buscarme. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme ahí en busca de indicios que me indicaran adónde podrían haberse ido.

Regresé al sitio en el que habíamos estado sentados, pero lo único que había ahí eran nuestras mochilas, las cuales tomé por las dudas. Ni Sam ni Courtney habían dejado nada ahí. Me disponía a salir de la fila de asientos, cuando el sonido de una leve risa infantil me detuvo.

Rápidamente comprendí la situación y me arrojé al piso para ver debajo de los asientos.

Ahí mismo, acostados en el piso y sonriendo con traviesa culpa, se encontraban Sam y Courtney.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? -les pregunté, enojado -Salgan los dos.

-Te dije que no rieras tan fuerte. -le reprochó Sam a su amiga, mientras salían de abajo de los asientos. No quería armar un escándalo en el medio de la sala de cine, de modo que tomé a cada uno de una mano y los arrastré a la calle a través de la salida de emergencia. Una vez afuera, miré hacia la esquina buscando a Helga, pero no la vi. Volteé hacia los niños, que me miraban extrañados por mi actitud.

-¿Por qué se escondieron así? -les pregunté -Lo que hicieron fue muy malo, terrible. ¿Tienen idea de cómo nos asustamos Helga y yo?

Ellos dos se miraron.

-No queríamos que se asustaran, solo era una broma. -se justificó Sam.

-Nosotros no nos reímos, Sam. Ahora, cuando Helga regrese, quiero que se disculpen con ella y que le digan, sinceramente, que no van a volver a hacer algo como eso. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Arnold. -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, Helga apareció detrás de mí como una fiera furiosa.

-¿En dónde estaban? -me preguntó a mí.

-Escondidos bajo los asientos de la sala de cine. -le contesté, cruzándome de brazos -Pero ellos ya entendieron, Helga: no hay necesidad de...

-Arnold, si fuera por ti, los perdonarías aunque cometieran un atentado nacional. -gruñó ella, apretando los puños.

-No queríamos preocuparlos: estábamos jugando... -tartamudeó Sam, un tanto asustado, mientras Courtney bajaba la mirada y arrastraba en círculos su pie derecho por el piso.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues... -evidentemente, Helga iba a darle a Sam un sermón que el pobre no olvidaría, pero entonces Courtney la interrumpió lanzándose sobre ella con un abrazo que hasta a mí me conmovió.

-Perdón. -susurró, con su suave tono de voz habitual -No vamos a volver a hacerlo.

Helga puso los ojos en blanco, pero yo la codeé para que no fuera muy dura. Mi amiga resopló.

-Está bien, Courtney, suéltame. -le dijo.

-¿Nos perdonas? -le preguntó Sam.

-Bien, pero no volveremos adentro a ver la película. -noté que Sam estaba a punto de protestar, pero yo lo detuve con un gesto de cabeza. Courtney solo asintió. -Los llevaremos a casa ahora mismo.

-Y también -agregué yo, aunque en tono más suave -le diremos a Chris lo que hicieron.

Ahí sí, los dos comenzaron a quejarse, pero Helga los detuvo con una sola mirada. Tuvieron que resignarse a callarse y seguirnos camino al hogar, bastante cabizbajos. Sentí pena por ellos y evidentemente, Helga también, porque sacó de su bolsillo la caja de dulces que había comprado en el vestíbulo del cine y se las ofreció a los niños, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a agradecerle con entusiasmo. Yo sonreí, pero para no opacar lo que ella había hecho, no saqué mi caja de dulces: podría dárselas a ambos al llegar al hogar.

-o-o-o-o-

-Creo que reaccionaste bastante bien. -la felicité yo una vez dejamos a Sam y a Courtney en casa y nos sentamos en las escaleras de un pórtico para hablar un poco -Supiste manejarlo.

-Sí, bueno... -se encogió de hombros -Tú también, supongo. Hacemos un buen equipo.

-¿Quién lo diría? -bromeé.

Ella mediosonrió y bajó la mirada, evidentemente buscando un tema de conversación.

-¿Ya pensaste en qué misión loca vas a emprender para encontrar a tus padres, cabeza de balón?

-Estuve pensando en algunas cosas, sí. -contesté -Pero haga lo que haga, no va a ser fácil.

-No te hagas el modesto, Arnoldo: da asco. -se cruzó de brazos -Tú siempre terminas logrando lo que te propones, ¿o no?

-Espero hacerlo, pero nunca había intentado algo tan dificil. -confesé.

-Descuida: yo iré contigo y los traeremos de vuelta. -me dijo, dándome un golpe amistoso con el puño y provocando que yo la mirara sin poder creerlo -¡Cálmate: estaba bromeando! Como si quisiera internarme en medio de la jungla contigo.

-Al menos prométeme que si quieres ayudarme, me lo dirás. -me reí -No sé si podría soportar otra sorpresa como esa vez en Industrias Futuro cuando descubrí que tú eras... -entonces, me callé y ella pareció ponerse nerviosa -A ti también te gusta ayudar a la gente, de lo contrario no lo habrías hecho.

-¡Ay, Arnold! -resopló -Eso fue hace años. Ya olvídalo. Además, no estaba ayudando a cualquiera. ¿No pensaste que tal vez a mí también me importaba nuestro vecindario?

-Pero tú ibas a salir tan beneficiada de eso, por lo de tu padre, que no creí que...

-No tiene importancia. Apenas puedo recordar lo que pasó ese día.

-Bueno, creo... que nunca te dije que fue muy bueno que lo hicieras tan desinteresadamente. En especial considerando que estabas a punto de volverte rica.

-Creo que sí lo dijiste, pero no importa. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ese día?

-Bien. -acepté y pensé unos segundos -Oye ¿y recuerdas cuando salvamos al Viejo Pete?

-Ah, sí. -recordó -Ese árbol todavía sigue ahí, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Qué extraño que todo eso se esté por terminar. -comenté -Todos hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo y en poco más de un mes ya no nos veremos.

-¿Qué estudiarás? -me preguntó -Tengo curiosidad. ¿Médico? ¿Psicólogo? ¿Embajador, como te tocó en la prueba de aptitudes?

-Lo último... tal vez. -sonreí -Qué curioso que lo recuerdes. ¿Y qué hay de ti? También tengo curiosidad.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente.

-¿Literatura, no es cierto? Se te da bastante bien. -asintió -¿No crees que es extraño cuando todo termina? Sientes como si quisieras hacer en poco tiempo todo lo que tal vez nunca hiciste.

-Sí, eso es precisamente... -cerró los ojos y suspiró -Arnold, tengo algo que decirte.

La miré con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que yo... es que quería decirte que...

-¿Estás temblando?

-¡Claro que no!

-Disculpa. ¿Entonces qué quieres decirme?

-Qué... es... muy tarde y debo ir a casa. -se paró de un salto.

-¿Nos vemos en la escuela? -traté de saludarla antes de que se alejara corriendo.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos. Tonto.

Se alejó corriendo y yo me quedé ahí sentado un rato, con una extraña sensación de confusión. No estaba seguro acerca de por qué, pero sentía que estaba viviendo un _déjà vu_.

Sin contar un par de insultos, ella se había comportado bastante amable todo el día. Últimamente, me parecía estar descubriendo algo nuevo en Helga, algo de cuya existencia probablemente siempe había sabido, pero no lo había notado.

Cuando me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Esos días me encontraba bastante meditabundo con respecto al pasado, seguramente por todo el asunto de la graduación. Fue el paseo en un vehículo público más reflexivo de mi vida, lo mismo que la caminata a casa desde la parada.

Lo único de lo que estuve seguro fue que, faltando dos metros para la puerta de mi casa, repentinamente dejé de caminar, detenido por un pensamiento que había sido como un golpe impactante, y sentí que se me abrían los ojos hasta el máximo de su capacidad. Tuve que apoyarme en una pared para no caer al piso.

No podía ser.

Se trataba de _Helga G. Pataki. _

No, no, no. En ningún planeta. Era imposible, desde donde se mirara, que yo fuera capaz de...

Oh, no.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!! Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que no sabía cómo hacer exactamente este capítulo y además, no encontraba un poema adecuado XD**

**Quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores y también a todos esos que me estuvieron agregando a sus listas estos días. Están invitados a dejar reviews, para conocerlos ;)**

**Ahora, quisiera hacerles una pregunta. ¿Cuando borras uno de los archivos que subiste, por ejemplo, si borro de la carpeta "document manager" el archivo que contiene el capítulo 3, en ese caso el capítulo tres de mi fanfic permanecería en esta página, no es cierto? Una vez ya subiste el capítulo al fanfic, puedes borrar el documento tranquilamente ¿o no? **

**Gracias si responden, jeje.**

**Y buena semana para todos. Voy a tratar de publicar más a menudo.**

**Saludos! **


	11. Romeo y Julieta

_Un ángel cayó del cielo  
con un disfraz de mortal.  
Pasa desapercibido en el vulgo,  
solo mis ojos lo pueden notar._

_Convierte en oro lo que toca  
y nadie lo sabe apreciar.  
Cambia el llanto por la risa  
y nadie lo quiere premiar. _

_Más a él no le importa.  
Él solo quiere ayudar.  
Le gusta extender su mano  
y a todo el mundo rescatar. _

_Es un ángel en la tierra,  
pero otro de ellos para los demás.  
Cuando a veces lo observo, sonrío  
satisfecha de que solo mis ojos lo puedan notar. _

Nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Arnold la verdad. Al menos esta vez no la había reemplazado por un insulto, pero aún así me sentía frustrada. La ocasión se mostraba perfecta: era casi como si él me estuviera invitando a que se lo contara. Pero no: había tenido que callarme otra vez. Y si no me había atrevido a hablar en aquel momento, ¿cuándo lo haría? Sentía miedo de que aquella hubiese sido la última oportunidad. ¿Y si nunca me atrevía y todo terminaba como en aquel poema...?

Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en eso y mantenerme serena entretanto subía al autobús. Avancé entre los asientos para sentarme junto a Phoebe, que me saludó alegremente.

-Cielos, Helga: no te ves muy bien. -exclamó, midiéndome con la mirada -¿Tuviste una mala noche?

-Creo que eso es obvio, Phoebe. -bufé -Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Terminaste el informe?

-Bueno... acerca de eso... -bajó la mirada -te tengo malas noticias.

-¿Malas noticias?

-El viernes por la tarde el maestro me buscó para decirme que Harold tiene demasiados problemas en la materia y que quería que yo lo ayudara con la segunda parte del trabajo. Así que tendré que ser su pareja.

-¡¿Harold?! -casi grité, fúrica -¡Pero tú eres mi pareja! ¿Con quién se supone que voy a terminar yo el trabajo?

-Eso es lo que le dije al profesor, Helga, pero me dijo que tú no tienes problemas en la materia y que podía ponerte con el que es pareja de Harold para el informe.

-Maldito chico obeso e inútil. -murmuré, apretando los dientes -¿No puede hacer nada bien? -miré a Phoebe -¿Y quién era su pareja?

-Ese chico... Ned Max Hellhouse.

-¡¿El fenómeno que se sienta al final del salón?! ¡Perfecto! -me quejé -¿Qué podría ser peor? Harold me las va a pagar.

-Tal vez termine agradándote.

-Phoebe, cada vez que alguien hace pareja con ese sujeto para algún trabajo, termina arrepintiéndose. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Arnold en el laboratorio?

-Ah, sí: pobre Arnold. -se lamentó Phoebe, recordando -Desde entonces, Ned lo odia, ¿no es cierto?

-Y no solo él. Acuérdate del informe de Literatura que debía hacer con Rhonda y cómo a partir de ese día ella apenas le habla sin ponerse a temblar.

-Al parecer es una persona con una forma de ser un tanto conflictiva...

-¿Quién sabe qué va a pasarme a mí? -seguí -Lo más probable es que nisiquiera esté dispuesto a cooperar y yo tenga que terminar haciéndolo todo. El bobo de Harold no puede aprobar un solo examen y por eso, yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias. ¿Y por qué no me habías avisado antes, por cierto?

-Traté de llamarte ayer para decírtelo, pero no estuviste en tu casa durante todo el día. -se excusó mi amiga.

-Ah, sí. -me crucé de brazos -Genial. Simplemente genial.

-¿Aún así vendrás a casa mañana, no es cierto?

-Supongo que sí, siempre y cuando pueda terminar el informe esta noche _yo sola_.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -las dos saltamos en nuestros asientos al oír aquel grito. Nos miramos y después volteamos para ver hacia el fondo del autobús, en donde Arnold le tapaba la boca a Gerald, quien era el que acababa de gritar. Extrañamente, los dos clavaron al mismo tiempo sus ojos en mí y yo enarqué las cejas sin comprender. Al ver que los miraba, prácticamente se escondieron detrás del asiento.

-Ay, ¿pero cuál será su problema? -se extrañó Phoebe, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa.

-Apuesto a que no quiero saberlo.

Estaba demasiado enojada por el asunto del informe como para andar prestando atención a las excentricidades de Arnold y Gerald. Magnífica forma de empezar la semana. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de tener tanta tarea antes de finalizar las clases, ahora resultaba que no podía hacerla con mi amiga. En vez de eso, iba a tener que soportar a un idiota como compañero en el trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-

Ese día teníamos clase de Literatura. Cuando entré al salón junto con Phoebe después del primer recreo, la señorita Pamm, la profesora de la materia, me hizo una seña para que me acercara a su escritorio.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, querida? -me preguntó, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Qué quiere? -le respondí, cruzándome de brazos. Fingía antipatía, por supuesto, pero no la sentía en lo más mínimo hacia ella.

-Hay algo que quería pedirte. -me explicó -El director Wartz me pidió a mí que eligiera a un estudiante para dar el discurso de fin de año. Como sabes, iba a haber un concurso para que lo dijeran dos, pero...

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿No va a pedírmelo a mí, no es cierto?

-¿Tienes alguna objeción? -se extrañó.

-Olvídelo. -me negué en forma tajante y me dispuse a dar media vuelta.

-Alto ahí, señorita. -me detuve y la miré de nuevo -Sé que te apena, pero tú eres la ideal, Helga. Podrías componer un poema.

-¡Sí, claro! -me burlé -Y lo leeré delante de ese montón de perdedores. -añadí, señalando con el pulgar al resto del salón detrás de mí.

La profesora Pamm cerró los ojos y meditó un segundo. Luego los abrió y volvió a insistir:

-Tienes un talento increíble, Helga: eres una poetisa nata. Sé que serás una gran escritora algún día, pero te costará mucho lograrlo si no aprendes a expresar tus sentimientos en voz alta y sigues siendo tan tímida.

-¿_Tímida yo_? -casi me eché para atrás y ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí, querida. Tienes tanto para dar dentro de ti. Un interior tan rico como el tuyo no debería permanecer oculto. -se lamentó -Y sé que hay algunas cosas que en verdad te gustaría expresar en voz alta. -entonces, dejó de mirarme a mí y dirigió sus ojos hacia el centro del salón. Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada hacia el rostro de Arnold y sentí que las piernas me temblaban. -Bueno, quiero brindarte esta oportunidad para que aproveches y lo hagas de una vez.

Respiré profundo. Estaba conmovida, pero también a punto de entrar en pánico por su insinuación.

-No... tengo idea de lo que está hablando. -dije simplemente.

La profesora Pamm suspiró.

-Al menos piénsalo, ¿sí? La oferta sigue en pie.

-Sí, claro: como quiera. -me alejé a paso rápido de su escritorio para ubicarme en mi pupitre, junto a Phoebe, justo cuando ella se paró y se dispuso a comenzar la clase:

-Silencio todos. -se paró del escritorio y de a poco, el murmullo de aquellos que conversaban fue cesando -Bien: imagino que todos leyeron el capítulo cinco del manual, acerca de la poesía isabelina, ¿no es cierto? -todos contestamos afirmativamente y ella sonrió -Perfecto. Entonces, ¿cuánto duró exactamente este período? -Phoebe levantó la mano -Dinos, Phoebe.

-El período isabelino comenzó en el año 1558 y terminó en 1603, durante el reinado de la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, pero el la literatura tuvo su auge artístico entre 1578 y 1660.

-Exacto. ¿Quiénes fueron los mayores exponentes de la época? -algunas personas levantaron la mano, pero ella entrecerró los ojos -¿Stinky? ¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú?

-Aah... -tartamudeó el aludido, confundido.

-Solo necesito uno.

Stinky pensó unos instantes.

-Diría que Shakes... -se trabó -Shakesp...

-Es Shakespeare, bobo. -gruñí yo, sin poder contenerme.

La profesora Pamm me miró.

-¿Por qué no nombras algunos más, Helga?

Resoplé, pero contesté rápidamente:

-Marlowe, Dekker, Beaumont, Spenser, Lyly, Bacon...

-Muy bien. -me detuvo amablemente -Volvamos con Shakespeare, un increíble poeta. Todos conocemos varias de sus obras y hoy en día las seguimos representando, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -contestó Lila, con su habitual tono de voz tan dulce -De hecho, en cuarto grado de la escuela primaria, nuestro salón representó _Romeo y Julieta._

-¿En serio? -se sorpendió la profesora Pamm -No lo sabía. Entonces deben saber mucho sobre el tema. ¿Quiénes hicieron de Romeo y Julieta?

Arnold y yo nos miramos como una especie de reflejo y, los dos en la misma forma lenta y pausada, levantamos la mano.

-¡Vaya! -la maestra abrió los ojos grandes -No me lo esperaba. Entonces, supongo que Arnold y Helga no tendrán inconveniente en leer juntos el fragmento de la obra que se encuentra al final del texto en el manual, ¿verdad?

¿Es que quería ponerme en evidencia? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

Cuando fijé la vista en el fragmento de las lineas que hacía un tiempo yo me había aprendido de memoria pero que ahora ya había olvidado, de inmediato recordé aquella noche tan increíble, la forma en la que Arnold y yo habíamos actuado, lo mucho que había luchado yo para tener la oportunidad de decirle a él esas palabras que siempre había guardado dentro de mí, cómo había tenido que, incluso, confesarle a Lila mi secreto -contaba con que con el tiempo, ella lo hubiera olvidado- y al final... ese beso.

Que, desde luego, no había sido el último.

-Muy bien, chicos. -nos alentó la profesora Pamm -Adelante. Hagan lo mismo que hicieron en cuarto grado. Solo que sin la escenografía y los vestuarios, ya saben. -bromeó y se sentó en su escritorio para leer para sus adentros ella también -Supongo que, como ya conocen la obra, no tengo que contarles que se trata de la escena de la despedida, cuando, probablemente para siempe, ellos se dicen adiós. El resto de la clase siga la lectura en voz baja.

Aclaré mi garganta y comencé a leer:

-¿Te vas? Mi amor, mi dulce sueño. Dame noticias de ti todos los días, a cada instante. Tan lento corren los días infelices, que temo envejecer antes de volver a ver a mi Romeo.

Sin levantar la cabeza del libro, el corazón casi se me sale del pecho al escuchar la voz de Arnold, respondiéndome:

-Adiós. Te enviaré noticias mías y más pruebas de mi amor por todos los medios que alcance.

-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?

-Sí. Y entonces, juntos, recordaremos con dulces palabras de amor nuestras angustias de ahora.

Entonces, sentí que ya no necesitaba en lo más mínimo seguir leyendo: ya había recordado todo a la perfección. Contando con que nadie me veía a mí, sino al texto, cerré mis ojos y continué:

-¡Válgame Dios! ¡Siento un oscuro presagio! Es como si te viera muerto sobre una tumba. Aquel eres tú o me engañan los ojos.

-Pues a ti también te ven los míos, muerta y ensangrentada. Como si fuera la despedida final. -hizo una pausa antes de añadir la última palabra. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que levantaba sus ojos oscuros y los clavaba en mí- ¡Adiós!

-Bravo, muchachos. -nos felicitó la profesora Pamm -Deben de haberlo hecho muy bien durante la obra. Hay pasión de actores en los dos.

Yo casi me derrumbé al volver a recostar mi espalda en el respaldo de mi silla, como quien termina de dar un discurso difícil. Por suerte el fragmento había sido corto. Comprendía muy bien lo que significaban las palabras de Julieta, porque yo también tenía aquel horrible presentimiento. Aunque claro, no era de muerte. Pero sí de separación eterna. _Como si fuera la despedida final. _

-o-o-o-o-

Tenía pensado encarar al maestro de Historia para preguntarle por qué rayos se había tomado la libertad de cambiarme de pareja en el proyecto. Desde luego, mis quejas no lograron nada, salvo que él llamara a ese sujeto Ned y le hiciera prometer que se encargaría del trabajo. Nos preguntó por qué no lo hacíamos esa misma tarde, pero yo respondí que no podía (era lunes) y al día siguiente tampoco, porque debía estudiar con Phoebe. Concertamos entonces que lo haríamos todo el miércoles.

Durante el almuerzo, mientras yo me concentraba en comer mi postre, oí que Phoebe decía, con un tono de voz curioso:

-Qué extraño...

-¿Cómo dices? -le pregunté, levantando la cabeza.

-Ah. No... nada. Es solo que iba a comer con Gerald hoy y no lo veo por ningún lado.

Y como si Phoebe hubiese dado la señal para que ocurriera, en ese momento Gerald entró como una ráfaga al comedor y Arnold venía siguiéndolo. Yo enarqué las cejas al ver el modo en el que parecían estar discutiendo.

-¿Quieres escucharme? -le demandaba Arnold a su amigo.

-Olvídalo, viejo: no voy a decir nada al respecto de esta locura. Estoy convencido de que estás enfermo o algo por el estilo. -Gerald se alejaba a paso veloz, obviamente poco dispuesto a escuchar.

-Gerald, no estoy enfermo. -se defendía Arnold, mientras avanzaban por el comedor -Si tan solo pudieras dejar de actuar como loco y prestarme atención un segundo...

-¿Quieres que tome en serio algo como eso? Arnold, se te zafó un tornillo. -Gerald iba negando con la cabeza -Es eso o caíste en algún hechizo. Un maligno hechizo en el que yo no voy a caer, porque no te creeré. Tiene más sentido que hayas enloquecido. No voy a escucharte hasta que yo mismo pueda asimilar lo que acabas de decirme y créeme que va a tomarme al menos... -los dos dejaron de caminar y de hablar súbitamente cuando quedaron delante de nuestra mesa. Phoebe y yo los miramos pasmadas y ellos a nosotras. Se quedaron unos instantes quietos y después volvieron a marchar casi a los tropezones.

-Gerald... -Arnold parecía dispuesto a seguir insistiendo.

-¡No digas nada! -lo cortó su amigo.

Phoebe y yo los vimos irse y después nos miramos entre nosotras.

-¿Pero qué les pasará hoy? -preguntó ella.

-Eso me gustaría saber. -confesé, olvidando que esa misma mañana había dicho que no deseaba enterarme.

Lo cierto fue que, como siempre que Arnold estaba involucrado, sentía que no podía contener mi curiosidad. ¿Y qué si se trataba de algo interesante?

No, qué absurdo. De seguro era alguna tontería.

Aún así, el enojo por no poder enterarme me hizo ser particularmente brusca con Arnold el resto de la tarde, fastidiándolo como de costumbre. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era simplemente demasiado fácil caer en aquella tentación.

-¿Helga, quieres dejar eso? -me preguntó, enojado, cuando lo salpiqué en el bebedero de agua -Creí que ya estábamos por encima de ese punto.

-Te equivocas, Arnoldo: es un punto muy alto. -le respondí, sonriendo con sorna.

-Simplemente no entiendo por qué lo haces.

-¿Tantos años y no? Supongo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta que eres un zopenco. Ahora déjame pasar, enano, y no me estorbes el resto del día, ¿está claro? -lo empujé y me alejé por el pasillo, sintiendo que mis piernas eran de hierro y que moverlas lejos de él sería totalmente imposible sin darme la vuelta y disculparme.

Pero al mismo tiempo...

Tonto cabeza de balón con sus estúpidos secretos de los que, por más que estuve atenta el resto del día, no pude enterarme.

Al salir de clases, me despedí de Phoebe en la puerta de la escuela. No tenía pensado tomar el autobús, ya que tenía que ir al consultorio de la Doctora Blee por ser lunes. Me encontraba bajando los escalones para irme, cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba:

-¡Oye, chica Pataki! -me di vuelta y descubrí que se trataba de ese sujeto: Ned Max Hellhouse (qué nombe tan absurdo).

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -le respondí.

-Bueno, vi que ibas hacia allá y pensé en caminar contigo para arreglar lo del proyecto. -me contestó, cruzándose de brazos -No estuviste muy comunicativa hoy en clase de Historia.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues resulta que una vez que cruzo la línea que me aleja de esta estúpida escuela, no quiero tener nada que ver con los idiotas a quienes veo dentro, así que mejor da media vuelta y aléjate de mí, fracasado. -me dispuse a seguir caminando, pero me siguió. En ese momento, el autobús escolar estaba partiendo y pude distinguir el rostro de Arnold en la ventana.

Tomé aire al ver que me estaba viendo con una extraña expresión.

-No eres una persona muy amable, obviamente. Pero necesito una buena calificación en Historia. -continuó hablándome Ned.

-Y yo no te la voy a dar. -garanticé, apretando los dientes y volviendo la vista hacia el frente de nuevo.

-No, claro. Pero se supone que hay que hacerlo en equipo. Y me alegra ya no tener que hacer pareja con ese gordo...

-No puedo compartir tu alegría. ¿A caso quieres un ojo morado? Creo haberte dicho que te largaras.

No pareció tener ganas de prestarme atención, porque siguió caminando junto a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-En fin. Si bien eres más huraña que yo, me alegra que me haya tocado contigo. Siempre me agradaste. -lo miré de reojo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño -La verdad... me divierte cuando molestas a ese nerd de Arnold... ¿cuál era su apellido?

Le respondí de mala forma y traté de apurar el paso.

-No quiero demorar esto mucho más. En realidad solo quería preguntarte quién de los dos hará la primera parte del informe.

-Yo ya la tengo hecha. -contesté, ya que Phoebe y yo casi lo habíamos terminado. Solo nos estaba faltando la última parte, la cual iba a hacer ella el fin de semana.

-Entonces haré la segunda y el miércoles nos encargamos de la más importante. -determinó.

-Si eso te satisface, muy bien. Pero déjame en paz.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana. -pero no dejó de caminar junto a mí, observándome con diversión.

-¿Se te perdió algo? -me enojé, deteniéndome.

-No, ya me voy. -se rió -Esto va a ser interesante.

-Te la estás buscando. -le advertí, apretando los puños. Si no lo había golpeado ya, era porque la Doctora Blee siempre insistía en que al menos me contuviera en ese asunto de la violencia.

No dijo nada más y se fue, por suerte, pero había hecho que mi malhumor, que había progresado bastante a lo largo del día, se volviera peor.

De modo que cuando llegué al consultorio de mi terapeuta, me encontraba despilfarrando maldiciones contra el mundo entero. Ella trató de consolarme por el asunto del cambio de pareja en el proyecto, diciendo que no era gran cosa, si bien yo sabía que tenía razón. Pero lo que más me importaba esa tarde era contarle acerca de la propuesta de la profesora Pamm acerca de lo del discurso de fin de año.

-¡Creo que es una gran idea! -se alegró, como yo esperaba.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo. -aclaré.

-Debe de haber un motivo por el cual te escogió.

-Claro que lo hay: soy absolutamente la mejor de todos los estudiantes y ni uno solo de entre ellos podría armar un discurso digno. -me crucé de brazos -Pero ¿qué se supone que diga?

-Eso tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Creo que deberías aceptar. -me alentó.

Lo consideré, pero llegué a la conclusión de que sería mucho mejor preparar algo antes de aceptar definitivamente, para estar segura de que podía hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y nuevamente, perdón por la demora. **

**Me encantaron las firmas de los nuevos lectores a quienes antes nunca había visto. ¡Muchas gracias por firmar por primera vez y espero que lo sigan haciendo! Leer los reviews es lo que me incita a tratar de publicar más seguido, jejeje. **

**En respuesta a la pregunta de Flor440, he utilizado poemas de Ángel Buesa, de Torcuato Luca de Tena (creo que ese era su nombre) y de Walt Whitman, un poco modificados, claro. Pero sí, en algunas ocasiones no encontraba algo suficientemente apropiado y yo misma escribí algunos de los poemas. Así que gracias por el cumplido :)**

**Y también muchas gracias a Alisse por responder a mi pregunta, por cierto! **

**En fin, saludos a todos ustedes: Hana, Roret, hikaruchiba, writen-white, teddyetere, miya-kawaii, isabel20, Alisse, Flor440, Anillus, Maribrit y letifiesta!!!**

**Y perdón si escribí mal alguno de sus nicks XD**


	12. Enamorado de Helga Pataki

_Déjame contarte  
de cómo la soledad ha sido una constante.  
Y cuán difícil fue, qué hastío  
tratar de llenar este espacio vacío. _

_Déjame decirte que ni yo sabía,  
aunque lo sospechara, qué tan solo me sentía.  
Y qué no tengo idea de por qué este aislamieto  
me ha ido doliendo más con el tiempo. _

_Déjame hablarte de cómo tomaste  
mi mano y ese hueco llenaste.  
Y de que mi mal se fue apenas dijiste, como si ya lo supiese,  
"que solamente contigo, la soledad desaparece."_

Apenas Gerald se bajó del autobús, lo seguí. Hicimos algunos metros en silencio mientras él me miraba fijamente, como tratando de descifrar un enigma.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunté, cuando doblamos en la esquina de su casa.

-Viejo, si lo que dices es cierto... -hizo una mueca de extrañeza, como si todavía le costara aceptarlo -creo que estás perdido.

Bajé los ojos hacia el piso.

-Sí, es lo que pensé... al principio. -respiré profundo y volvió a mirarlo -Pero, ¿sabes algo? No tiene por qué ser así.

-Arnold, ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona? Quiero decir... Helga G. Pataki.

-Sí, Gerald.

-Te odia. -y al ver que yo hacía una mueca de inseguridad, él no pudo evitar reírse -¿Estás bromeando? ¿Después de todos estos años, aún no te quedó claro?

-Al contrario: creo que cada vez lo veo más claro. -afirmé -Ella y yo...

-¿"Ella y tú"? ¡No hay "ella y tú", amigo! De todas las cosas imposibles con las que has soñado, te lo garantizo: ésta es la más absurda y definitivamente, algo que no podría pasar en la más extraña dimensión. -negó con la cabeza -¡Helga! ¡La misma a la que conocemos desde niños! Faltando un mes para terminar la escuela, ¿vienes y me dices que te enamoraste de ella? Hasta creo que reaccioné demasiado bien.

-No exageres, Gerald. -puse los ojos en blanco -Y no uses esa palabra.

Definitivamente, había sido una epifanía increíble.

No estaba seguro de cómo había comenzado, solo sabía que, de repente, estaba considerando la idea de que eso... fuera posible. Habían acudido muchos recuerdos a mi cabeza y lo cierto era que últimamente, cuando Helga y yo estábamos juntos, no me sentía como siempre. Tal vez el cambio había sido demasiado gradual y por eso no lo había notado hasta... bueno, haber llegado al punto sin retorno. Probablemente se debía a que la escuela estaba por terminar y a mi posible deseo subconsciente de conocer mejor a Helga y de estar ahí para ver el momento en el que ella comenzara a mostrarse como realmente era.

Lo cierto era que yo siempre había sabido que Helga no era una mala persona.

Ahora, estaba seguro de que era una chica fantástica.

Si bien le costaba mucho expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, a veces dejaba de lado esa auto ley que se había impuesto de ser ruda y grosera para poder hacer cosas buenas. Ya había hecho muchas cosas buenas por mí, a pesar de afirmar que me odiaba -cosa que yo ya no creía-. De hecho, me daba cuenta de que probablemente había tenido más aventuras con ella que con mi mejor amigo. Y lo más increíble de todo era que, si bien nunca había sido la primera opción en mi lista de amigos, cada vez que había problemas serios, estaba ahí. En una forma u otra, era mi amiga, porque podía contar con ella y, desde luego, ella conmigo.

Pero en ese momento me había dicho que tal vez hubiera algo más. Nunca me habría imaginado que podía gustarme alguien como ella, pero eso era solo si observaba sus defectos. Mirándola bien, Helga Pataki era inteligente, valiente, madura y, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, se preocupaba por mí. Y si yo le importaba, obviamente los demás también, ya que yo no era mucho para ella. Eso sin contar esas pequeñas cosas que a lo largo de nuestras vidas yo había ido descubriendo en su personalidad.

Y además de todo eso, había otra cosa. Algo que Helga tenía en su interior, algo secreto que ocultaba constantemente del mundo y que, justamente, era lo que la hacía tan especial.

Y por cierto... ¿cuántas veces había considerado ya la idea de terminar con ella, tanto dándome cuenta como no? Si bien, con excepción de aquella vez en la que Rhonda había predicho que me casaría con Helga, nunca antes me había planteado verdaderamente esa posibilidad hasta ahora, lo cierto era que no sentía que ésta fuese una sensación nueva. Tal vez ya lo había pensado algunas veces, solo que no lo había notado.

Fuera como fuera, aquel domingo no dije ni una palabra durante la cena. Luego, al subir a mi habitación para acostarme, por alguna razón mis ojos se dirigieron hacia uno de mis estantes en el que había un álbum de fotografías que yo había terminado de llenar hacía cosa de tres años. Lo bajé y lo abrí, descubriendo una fotografía de todo nuestro salón en el parque, durante la carrera anual de botes en la que yo había participado junto con Gerald, Sid y Stinky.

Busqué la cara de Helga y, entonces, descubrí que en esa fotografía ella me estaba mirando a mí en una forma bastante particular que no pude comprender, pero no era con rabia, ni enfado, ni ira, ni nada por el estilo. Eso era evidente.

¿Cómo nunca lo había notado antes? Ya había visto esa fotografía millones de veces.

Al día siguiente, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso cuando la vi en el autobús.

Así que así era como estaban las cosas: a mí me gustaba Helga y tenía la corazonada de que aquel sentimiento iría en aumento y ahora ya no sería en forma gradual.

-Vamos a aclarar una cosa. -siguió Gerald -¿Esto es como siempre? Quiero decir... ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Como con Lila o Ruth o...? -negué con la cabeza -¿Entonces es diferente?

-Es... más importante.

-¡Estás tan, tan, tan perdido! -colocó una mano en mi hombro y volvió a reír un poco -Creo que esta es la parte en la que dejo de sorprenderme y empiezo a divertirme.

-Gerald...

-No puedes culparme. Creo que solo puedo decirte que lo siento mucho por ti.

No me molesté y lo miré con una media sonrisa tranquila.

-No lo sientas. Estoy bien.

-Aún así, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Lo sé, Gerald. Gracias.

-Ahora... -volvió a hacer una mueca de confusión -Si no te molesta, ¿podrías volver a explicarme _por qué_?

-o-o-o-o-

Supongo que ya debería haber estado preparado para que las cosas comenzaran a volverse incómodas.

Sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Cuando al día siguiente subí al autobús, vi que Lila me hacía señas y me acerqué a su asiento para saludarla.

-Buenos días, Arnold. -sonrió -Quería decirte que ya terminé la última parte del informe. Si tienes la tuya, podemos entregarlo hoy.

-Sí, sí la tengo. -contesté, buscando entre los bolsillos de mi mochila las tres hojas que me correspondían -¿Quieres quedártelas? Cualquiera de los dos puede dejarlas en el escritorio del maestro antes del recreo.

-Claro, Arnold: no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo yo. -tomó las hojas que yo le ofrecía y se las guardó.

-Genial. Entonces... te veré en clases. -la saludé con la mano y me dispuse a irme, pero ella me detuvo:

-Am... Arnold. -me di vuelta -Quería decirte que pensé en lo que me preguntaste.

-¿Qué cosa? -incliné la cabeza, sin comprender.

-Ya sabes: lo del baile. -Lila me miró asombrada de que no lo recordara.

-¡Ah! -exclamé, al acordarme -Lo siento, Lila. La verdad es que... Bueno, no importa: tú dime.

-Bueno, Arnold, es que... -y puso esa cara que yo conocía tan bien: aquella expresión mezcla de lástima, culpa y una pizca de enfado que solía usar cuando no sabía bien cómo rechazarme.

Pero por suerte ya no tenía que preocuparme por eso.

-Si quieres decir que no, no hay problema. -la tranquilicé, con una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio? -pareció dudar.

-En serio: todo está bien.

-Eso es un alivio. -se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a sonreír -Pero si me permites explicarte por qué...

-Ya sé por qué, Lila: no te agrado mucho, solo te agrado. -y no pude evitar reír un poco al repetir aquella frase que ella me había dicho hasta el cansancio.

-Eso no sería inconveniente para ir como tu amiga, Arnold. -aclaró Lila -El asunto es que... -pensó unos instantes y después se rió un poco -Discúlpame. La verdad es que me siento un poco tonta hablando de esto y tal vez me quedé pensando en algo que quedó atrás, pero... honestamente y como tu amiga, creo que deberías invitar a Helga.

Al escuchar el nombre de Helga, sentí que Lila me había lanzado una bomba sin darme tiempo para soltarla antes de que explotara. Me quedé mirándola estupefacto, preguntándome cómo se suponía que ella se había enterado de algo que, hasta el momento, solo sabíamos Gerald y yo.

-¿Arnold? -me miró asustada Lila -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le pregunté -¿Es que tú sabes...?

Cuando dije eso, ella se mostró bastante sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú también ya te enteraste? -me preguntó, como si fuera normal que ella lo supiera y yo no.

-¿Tú lo sabías antes que yo? No puede ser: -sacudí la cabeza, pensando que tal vez era una confusión -todo empezó el domingo por la noche.

-Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de esto, Arnold. -Lila desvió la mirada -Pero si tú ya te enteraste, ¿entonces por qué no la invitas?

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -dejé de sostenerme de la barra del asiento y me senté junto a ella -Para empezar, no estoy muy seguro de que sea cierto.

-Claro que es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? Yo no lo dudé nunca ni por un minuto.

De acuerdo: esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

-¿Nunca? -casi tartamudeé -¿Hace _cuánto_ que lo sabes?

-Años, pero Arnold...

-¡¿Años?! -casi grité, despertando la atención de casi todos los que estaban en el autobús. -¿Y nunca se te ocurrió hablarme de eso? -le pregunté, bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-Eso habría sido muy cruel de mi parte: -pareció un poco indignada -prometí que guardaría el secreto.

-¿A quién?

-Creo que es obvio a quién.

-No lo es para mí. -aquello comenzaba a irritarme bastante. ¿Cómo Lila se había dado cuenta de que a mí me gustaba Helga desde hacía años, si yo había caído en la cuenta de ello hacía apenas un par de días?

-No creo que yo sea la persona con la que tienes que discutir esto. -determinó entonces ella.

-Pero es que no entiendo cómo te diste cuenta. -insistí.

-Tranquilo, Arnold: nunca se lo dije a nadie y no planeo hacerlo. Pero tú deberías hacer algo al respecto, porque ya casi terminan las clases y... puede que hicieran una bonita pareja.

Después de mirarla incrédulo, volví a persistir para que me diera datos acerca de cómo se había enterado, pero ella se mantuvo firmemente dispuesta a no decir nada más sobre el asunto, "porque no era de su incumbencia". Dejé a Lila mucho más confundido de lo que humanamente debía de ser posible estar. Al fondo del autobús, Gerald estaba charlando con Phoebe y Helga -o mejor dicho, solo con Phoebe-, quienes se encontraban un asiento más adelante. Nuevamente, no pude evitar sentirme algo inquieto cuando la vi. Los tres me miraron raro al verme aparecer.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Arnold? -me preguntó Phoebe -Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasó con Lila? -inquirió a su vez Gerald.

-Eso, cabeza de balón: ¿qué tanto hablabas con ella? -se metió Helga, lo cual me hizo pensar en qué diría si se enterara de lo que habíamos estado hablando.

Los tres me miraban esperando una respuesta, de modo que dije una media verdad:

-Hoy vamos a entregar el informe. -me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no se veía como si hablaran del informe. -aclaró Helga, enarcando las cejas con desdén.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar y luego nuevamente a abrirla para responder:

-¿Por qué es asunto tuyo? -lo gracioso es que, efectivamente, sí era asunto suyo.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante mi respuesta.

-Sí que estás de mal humor hoy, melenudo. -bufó Helga -Pero en fin: no me interesa.

Cuando me senté junto a Gerald, le susurré, para que no nos escucharan:

-Te contaré después.

-o-o-o-o-

-¿Y cómo es que Lila lo sabe? -me pregutaba mi amigo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la escuela, igual de asombrado que yo al enterarse de la noticia.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que estaban hablando de lo mismo? -lo miré con obviedad -Vaya... siempre dije que esa chica era muy intuitiva. Supongo que vas a seguir su consejo, ¿o no?

-¿Que invite a Helga al baile de graduación? Hasta decirlo suena extraño.

-¿Es broma? ¡Es como un aterrador capítulo de _Los Expedientes Secretos Z_! -rió - Pero hablando en serio, viejo: si ella te gusta, es lo que deberías hacer... Eso si estás dispuesto a soportar los golpes.

-Muy gracioso, Gerald.

Pero, a pesar de las bromas, no podía negar que tenía razón. Esa era la forma en la que yo solía actuar: confrontar a la chica y decirle la verdad. Pero con Helga... Bueno: era evidente que ella no se lo tomaría tan bien. Por primera vez en nuestra historia, le tenía algo de miedo. ¿Sería capaz de reírse de mí? ¿O tal vez se quitaría la máscara de hostilidad y trataría de reaccionar bien?

Muy a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que obviamente, yo ya pensaba de ella, la primera opción me seguía pareciendo la más probable. Aún así, tenía que tratar de hablar con ella al menos un poco.

En el almuerzo, después de que Gerald y yo pagáramos nuestra comida, los dos miramos automáticamente la mesa en la que Harold estaba sentado hasta que Helga se acercó a decirle que ese era su lugar. Él se negó a levantarse, pero ella tomó un termo de la mesa y lo golpeó en la cabeza con él. De inmediato, Harold se levantó a regañadientes y se fue con su almuerzo a otra mesa.

Gerald negaba con la cabeza.

-Tienes toda la razón, amigo: es un encanto. -ironizó, codeándome.

-Ya basta, Gerald. -suspiré -Ven, vamos para allá.

El hecho de que Phoebe y Gerald estuvieran juntos o en camino a estarlo era bastante beneficiador, ya que eso me brindaba más ocasiones para que Helga y yo hablásemos. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que ellas dos.

-No prueben la gelatina verde. -les recomendó Gerald a modo de saludo -Huele muy raro.

-No importa: yo elegí la roja. -sonrió Phoebe -¿Ya decidiste a qué hora?

Me sorprendió lo rápido que los dos se sumergieron en su propia conversación. Miré a Helga, pero ella tenía la vista clavada en su almuerzo. Pensé en sacar un tema trivial.

-¿Cómo está Courtney, Helga?

Ella me miró con cinismo.

-¿Quieres decir desde hace dos días?

-Como no sueles ir los fines de semana, pensé que tal vez habías regresado. -me expliqué.

-No, Arnoldo: no voy a ese orfanato todos los días como tú.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré mi almuerzo. Tal vez debía comer, pero no tenía hambre en absoluto. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo que decir.

-Acerca de lo de Lila... -comenté, mirándola de nuevo. Ella abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Qué cosa de Lila?

-El otro día preguntaste cuánto tiempo más me tendría esperando, ¿o no? -asintió con la cabeza -Ya me dio una respuesta.

-¿Ah... sí? -me llamó la atención ver que tragaba saliva, como si estuviera nerviosa -¿Y qué te dijo?

-Creí que no te interesaba. -sonreí.

-Yo... -se echó atrás en la silla repentinamente -Mira, cabeza de balón: no sé por qué tu humor está tan cambiante hoy y, como sabes, no me interesa. Solo trataba de ser amable. Tú hiciste un comentario y te di pie para que siguieras. -se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento. Para que sepas, me dijo que no.

Helga respiró profundo. Me pareció ver en ese momento una expresión en su rostro que me gustó, pero rápidamente la cambió por el gesto sarcástico habitual.

-¿Y entonces... a quién invitarás? -me preguntó, con un desinterés curioso.

No sería muy extraño si yo le preguntaba en ese momento si ella tenía planes de ir con alguien. Al fin y al cabo, éramos amigos... o casi, para ella. Phoebe y Gerald irían juntos, ¿por qué nosotros no? Yo nunca había demostrado antipatía hacia ella como para que le resultara sospechoso que la invitara si creía que iríamos como amigos.

-¿Arnold? -nos miramos. Me maravilló la forma en la que me llamó en ese momento. Era como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que quería preguntarle y _deseara _que lo hiciera.

Muy súbitamente, todo el espacio entre nosotros desapareció. No sé cómo logramos que pasara, pero sin siquiera hacerlo en forma intencional, conseguimos conectarnos en una forma en la que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, nisiquiera una vez. Bastó un solo instante en el que nos miramos en esa forma, con sinceridad, sin máscaras ni distancia, para convencerme por completo de que ella no solo me gustaba.

Al parecer, estaba enamorado de Helga Pataki.

-Disculpa, chica Pataki. -alguien tocó el hombro de Helga, quien se dio vuelta casi con sobresalto. Me pareció raro que se tratara de Ned Hellhouse y recordé que el día anterior los había visto juntos desde el autobús.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? -le contestó ella.

-Nada, solo recordarte que hoy terminábamos el proyecto. Ya sabes: para que no lo olvidaras. -después de decirlo, Ned me miró con antipatía, como siempre solía hacerlo desde aquel incidente en el laboratorio. Parecía resultarle extraño el hecho de que yo estuviera conversando tan pacíficamente con Helga.

-Tengo mi propia agenda, fenómeno: no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

A él no le molestó la respuesta hostil, sino que sonrió, cosa que me resultó fascinante, teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que ese chico solía molestarse con la gente, por lo que yo sabía.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde. -y cuando Ned se dio vuelta para irse, repentinamente y sin siquiera mirarme, pateó mi silla, alejándola casi un metro de la de Helga, quien se quedó tan impresionada como yo.

Pero él ya se había ido cuando reaccionamos. Incluso había olvidado la presencia de Phoebe y de Gerald en la misma mesa que nosotros, pero la primera fue la que interrumpió el silencio:

-Qué grosero.

-Alguien debería darle una lección a ese tipo. -agregó Gerald.

Yo no me molesté en responderle y me dirigí directamente a Helga:

-¿Eres compañera de Ned en el informe?

-Cúlpalo a Harold. -me contestó ella en un gruñido.

Yo la miré sin comprender, pero fue Phoebe la que me explicó la historia.

-Sea como sea, -interrumpió Gerald -sí que te mandó lejos, viejo. ¿Vas a acercar tu silla de nuevo o no?

Helga se había puesto de malhumor y contemplé una oportunidad perdida. Era evidente que ya no podía volver a sacar el tema del baile. El momento se había ido tan repentinamente como había llegado y el abismo volvió a instalarse entre nosotros. Muy a pesar mío, no pude evitar sentir rencor hacia Ned. Me habría preocupado bastante el asunto del informe, de no ser porque estaba seguro de que Helga podía perfectamente cuidarse sola. Además, si los habían obligado a hacer pareja, nadie tenía la culpa de nada. No era que estaban por volverse amigos o algo así.

Deseé levantarme de inmediato de esa mesa. Ya me había dado cuenta de que se trataba de algo importante, pero evidentemente había cierta cosa en ella que me afectaba mucho más de lo que venía sospechando. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Me hubiera gustado tomármelo con calma y tratar de pensar claramente, pero me encontraba en un espantoso problema.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no pude nisiquiera divisar cuál sería la forma correcta de actuar.

* * *

**Hola!!! Capítulo algo corto, pero más pronto que de costumbre XD**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :) Espero que siempre sigan dejando, porque me gusta mucho leerlos.**

**Saludos a todos! Feliz febrero, jeje**


	13. Triste Malentendido

_¡Amado mío, se acerca el ocaso!  
¡Y aún mi mano tan lejos de la tuya!  
¡La luz se apaga y en la oscuridad  
me voy quedando!  
¡Y todavía no me he parado a tu lado!  
¡Quiero correr, debo llegar, los pies me pesan!  
Porque quedan pocos segundos  
¡y aún no he gritado tu nombre!  
Tu rostro tan distante de a poco se aleja...  
Ya me hundo en las tinieblas  
y a ti no he llegado.  
Amado mío, se acerca el último ocaso...  
¡Y tú tan lejos!_

Comencé a golpear mi lapiz contra la mesa en señal de impaciencia.

-Ned, así no llegaremos a ningún lado. -tuve que decir -Déjame escribir a mí: lo haré más rápido.

-Tú ya escribiste lo anterior.

-¡Y voy a escribirlo todo con tal de poder terminar de una vez!

No se inmutó y siguió escribiendo.

-Ya cálmate, chica Pataki: apenas vamos por la mitad.

-Es la primera vez que creo que morir de aburrimiento es una posibilidad. -enterré la cabeza entre mis brazos con un resoplido. Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca de la preparatoria desde hacía casi hora y media y anhelaba poder irme de una buena vez. Había pocos días a la semana en los que podía regresar directo a casa y descansar y odiaba que una tarde libre me fuera saboteada. Y como si eso fuera poco, sabía que estaríamos ahí un buen rato más, porque, entre que ninguno de los dos estaba muy predispuesto a trabajar duro y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ese día en la cafetería con Arnold, era evidente que aquel trabajo no se terminaría rápido.

-Si te aburres tanto, conversa sobre algo. -me respondió sin dejar de escribir.

-No sé si me interesa la idea de conversar contigo.

Había pasado algo durante ese almuerzo. Por un momento, casi estuve segura de que él podría llegar a invitarme al estúpido baile. Por supuesto, después me había convencido de que pensar eso era absurdo. Y nuevamente, habían regresado mis miedos. Ya la graduación estaba tocando la puertay todavía no sabía qué hacer con Arnold. Tenía que confesarle mi secreto, eso lo sabía, pero... todavía no me sentía capaz. ¿Estaba ya lista para decírselo? ¿Cuándo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Y lo más importante: ¿haría aquello alguna diferencia?

Perfectamente, a Arnold podría no importarle en lo más mínimo que yo lo amara. Me respondería cortésmente, claro, como él solía hacer, pero eso no cambiaba las posibilidades de que yo volviese a verlo después de terminar la escuela. De cualquier forma la separación llegaría, y además, acompañada por una horrible humillación si decía la verdad.

-Nos queda bastante tiempo trabajando en esto, así que será mejor que seas más amable.

-Ya cállate. -gruñí.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas hoy con ese cabeza de balón en la cafetería?

Lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? -fue mi respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa, es solo que creí que no te agradaba.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Parecían tener una conversación bastante íntima...

-¡Cierra la boca y escribe!

Para provocarme, dejó de escribir y me miró sonriente.

-Hoy escuché que él y esa chica Sawyer hablaban de ti en el autobús. -me dijo.

Titubeé un segundo y después sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Lila? -quise asegurarme.

-Ajáh.

-¿Y qué decían?

-Te lo diré cuando termine con esto. -hizo amago de volver a sumergirse en la escritura de nuestro informe. Le hubiera arrancado la hoja y golpeado hasta que hablara, pero no quería hacerle ver lo mucho que me importaba aquello. Por lo que sabía, aquella mañana Lila había rechazado la invitación de Arnold al baile. ¿En qué forma extraña e inimaginable este tema habría derivado en mí? ¿Qué podrían haber dicho? ¿Por qué? No podía olvidar que Lila hacía años que se había enterado de mi más profundo secreto, pero... ¿por qué, después de tanto tiempo, saldría con eso? Nunca lo había contado a nadie -bajo amenaza- y aquello había sido hacía casi diez años. No tenía sentido pensar que de repente se le hubiera ocurrido traicionarme y comentar ese tema con Arnold... ¿o sí?

De ser así, esa campesina desertora estaba muerta.

Ned terminó de escribir y dejó el lápiz a un lado. Yo lo miré de reojo, para que creyera que no me interesaba.

-Ah, sí... -dijo, haciendo como que recordaba -Me llamó la atención lo que decían, porque creo que primero hablaron del baile y luego, Lila aconsejó al cabeza de balón que te invitara a ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -me paré de la silla en un arrebato inevitable. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sentí que se me salía del pecho, llegaba hasta el cielo y parecía no querer regresar.

Aún así, traté de calmarme.

-¿Lila? -pregunté -¿La señorita perfecta? ¡No puede ser! -negué con la cabeza y entonces recordé disimular -¿Por qué querría yo ir al baile con ese perdedor?

-Justamente por eso me pareció extraño. -estuvo de acuerdo Ned -Pensé que la chica lo decía solo para sacarse de encima a Arnold y pensó en un nombre al azar, pero...

-¿Pero...? -lo animé, deseando arrancarle las palabras a patadas.

-Pero Arnold casi se desmaya cuando ella se lo comentó.

-No me extraña. -bufé, recordando cómo se había puesto Arnold aquel día en Industrias Futuro.

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que se comportó como si Lila le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Y no recuerdo bien, pero creo que le dijo algo de si ella estaba al tanto de algún secreto y ella se sorprendió de que él también lo supiera.

El piso desapareció de abajo de mis pies.

-¿Secreto? -pregunté, en un susurro -¿Un secreto sobre mí?

-Supongo. ¿Sabes de qué hablaban?

-N... no... tengo idea. Pero espera: ¿Arnold _sabe este secreto_?

-Sí, aparentemente.

-¿Entonces no dijeron a qué se referían?

-No. Y no puedo repetirte la conversación palabra por palabra. No tengo buena memoria.

-¡No me importa tu memoria! ¡Dime más sobre ese secreto o voy a...

-Wo, wo. -me detuvo con un gesto de manos -Cálmate, chica Pataki. Creí que odiabas al cabeza de balón.

-Lo odio... lo odio. -mentí. -Solo que no me gusta que esos fracasados hablen sobre mí. Pero ¿dices que Arnold ya sabía esto antes de que Lila lo comentara?

-Sí, él se enojó con ella por no habérselo dicho antes, pero ella le contestó que no había podido porque había prometido guardar el secreto.

-¿Y cómo se enteró Arnold?

Ned volvió a encogerse de hombros, en señal de que no sabía.

Respiré profundo, sintiendo que mis dudas se disipaban...

Arnold conocía mi secreto.

Aquel que durante tanto tiempo había custodiado sigilosamente, aquel por el cual yo habría matado con tal de que no llegara a sus oídos.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas como un huracán.

-¿Qué haces? -se sorprendió Ned.

-Terminaremos... otro día. -le contesté, colgándome la mochila y saliendo disparada de la biblioteca, corriendo tan rápido que las piernas me habrían comenzado a doler de ser capaz de sentirlas.

Me alejé de la escuela y me perdí entre las calles de Hillwood hasta llegar a alguna calle desconocida, en donde pateé un bote de basura, que cayó al suelo. Después me apoyé contra una pared de ladrillos.

-Él lo sabe. -susurré para mis adentros.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado? ¿Alguien se lo habría dicho? ¿O simplemente había pasado los últimos años atando cabos?

Pensé entonces que tal vez era eso de lo que Arnold había querido hablarme en la cafetería. Por eso había reaccionado de malhumor esa mañana al verme y luego había serenado su actitud. ¿Cómo haría para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo? ¿Qué me diría la próxima vez que nos viéramos? ¿Qué le diría yo?

No se suponía que él se enterara en esa forma. Se suponía que yo debía confesarlo para sentir que finalmente me había sacado aquel peso de encima.

Al reflexionar acerca de eso, me di cuenta de que más o menos así me sentía. Ya podríamos hablar sin rodeos ni máscaras. Ahora él lo sabía y no tenía que preocuparme por disimular... ¿o sí?

Medité unos segundos. ¿Y qué si todavía había oportunidad de salvarme? Tal vez aún era posible que yo le hiciera creer a él que lo odiaba y que estaba equivocado en su hipótesis de que yo lo amaba. Pero para eso, tendría que dejárselo muy en claro, ser más hostil de lo que nunca antes había sido para que le quedara sumamente evidente que...

No. ¿De verdad quería seguir con ese plan de quince años? ¿Qué caso tenía seguir arrastrando aquel secreto? Era absurdo. Ya era demasiado grande para continuar así. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él de una vez por todas.

Pero, por más madura que deseara ser en mi forma de actuar, mi miedo constante no había dejado de ser constante: ¿y qué si él me rechazaba? Se suponía que terminaríamos juntos, pero para eso él debía enamorarse de mí también y... aceptémoslo: no puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien conoces de toda tu vida de un día para el otro. Si me había llevado tanto tiempo, no tenía sentido pensar que podría lograrlo en un mes, mucho menos si él sabía que yo lo quería.

Entonces... ¿tenía que seguir disimulando? Aquello se me presentó como una terrible carga que por un momento me habían quitado y luego me habían vuelto a arrojar. Pero lo cierto era que... aquella era mi única oportunidad. Si él sabía que yo lo amaba, en especial si no había sido yo la que se lo había dicho, no había ninguna vía posible por la que las cosas fuesen a salir como yo quería. Lo más probable sería que él comenzara a rehuirme o algo por el estilo.

No podía permitirlo, no ahora que había logrado acercarme un poco a él.

Pero el problema era que si trataba de negar que me gustaba, aquello también arruinaría nuestro mutuo acercamiento de últimamente.

¿Pero qué otra opción quedaba?

-o-o-o-o-

-¿Entonces dices que Arnold lo sabe? -Phoebe pareció sorprenderse casi tanto como yo.

-Eso me temo. ¡Pasé la peor noche de mi vida! -casi grité con furia, mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos.

-¿Pero cómo pudo enterarse?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Phoebe pensó unos instantes.

-Espera, Helga... -me dijo - ¿Estás completamente segura de que Ned dijo la verdad? No parece ser una persona de mucha confianza.

-Ya lo sé, Phoebe. No soy estúpida. Pero es que ¿no recuerdas la cara de Arnold ayer mientras hablaba con Lila? ¿Las muchas veces que se sorprendió? Combina a la perfección.

-Aún así, no hay nada seguro.

-Yo estoy segura. -le garanticé y Phoebe me miró preocupada.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

En ese mismo momento, automáticamente las dos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta del autobús, ya que habíamos parado en la casa de Arnold, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras y saludando al conductor.

-Negarlo a muerte. -le contesté a mi amiga.

-¿Helga, estás segura de que es la solución? -dudó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza con convicción.

-No puedo dejar que lo sepa, Phoebe... Aún no es el momento.

-Pero ya casi termina la escuela...

-Lo sé, pero... -suspiré -Simplemente no _puedo _permitirlo.

Por suerte, ese día no hablamos con Arnold y Gerald en el autobús, ya que yo no tenía planeado tener esa conversación delante de tantas personas. Sin embargo, apenas nos hubimos bajado del vehículo y todos se dispersaron, los alcancé a ambos antes de que entraran a la escuela.

-¡Oye, Arnoldo! -le grité, acercándome hacia él con pasos fuertes -¿Qué es esa tontería que estuviste hablando con Lila?

Definitivamente, no me esperaba que él pusiera la cara que puso. Habría jurado que casi se desmaya. A pesar de esta extraña reacción, me mantuve firme.

-¿Y bien? -insistí, al tiempo que Phoebe, que me había seguido, tomaba del brazo a Gerald para alejarlo.

-¿Lila te lo dijo? -me preguntó Arnold, evidentemente esforzándose por permanecer cuerdo.

-No, no importa quién me lo dijo.

-¿Pero... lo sabes? - Odiaba que aquello lo pusiera tan nervioso, como si fuera algo malo el que yo lo amara. Estaba reaccionando igual que aquella vez en Industrias Futuro.

-Claro que sé de qué hablaban y espero que te quede claro que es una gran patraña, melenudo.

-¿Lo es?

-¡Sí lo es! -me crucé de brazos -Sabes muy bien que no tolero nisiquiera verte, cabeza de balón: deberías tenerlo claro después de tantos años. Así que no maquines fantasías extrañas en tu cabeza gigante, ¿quieres? Te odio. No iría al baile contigo ni aunque fueras el último chico sibre la tierra. Que te quede grabado, fracasado.

Arnold ya no se veía nervioso. Me observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Bien: parecía que había conseguido engañarlo, de modo que simplemente volví a dirigirle una mirada hostil y, habiendo terminado mi discurso, me dispuse a irme, pero él me tomó del brazo.

-Francamente, -me dijo -nunca habría imaginado que serías capaz de ser tan cruel, Helga.

Lo miré sin comprender, pero luego volví a ponerme seria.

-Debe ser que no me conoces.

-Tienes razón: no te conozco. -coincidió él -Creí que sí, pero es obvio que estaba equivocado. Lo que dijiste es cierto: no hablé con Lila más que puras patrañas. Estaba equivocado al creer que...

-Estabas terriblemente equivocado. -lo interrumpí.

-Lo estaba. -asintió con la cabeza -Tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

¿Encima tenía que decirme eso? ¿Pero cuál era su problema? Me solté de inmediato de su mano.

-¡No tendrás que preocuparte por eso, porque por suerte, dentro de pocas semanas, no tendremos que volver a vernos! -grité -Ahora fuera de mi camino, engendro.

Lo empujé para pasar y me alejé de él, dando pisotones tan fuertes contra el piso, que podría haber dejado marcas de ser menos flaca. Pasé por delante de Phoebe y de Gerald, pero la primera no me siguió y la verdad no me importaba si lo hacía. ¿Me acusaba de cruel _a mí_? ¡Si había sido él el que se había horrorizado ante la idea de que yo lo quisiera! ¡Tonto y odioso cabeza de balón! ¡Lo odiaba profundamente!

Antes de llegar al salón, me topé con Ned, quien me miraba extrañado por mi forma de avanzar, empujando a todo el mundo con tanta furia como nunca me había abierto camino.

-Tenías razón. -le dije, cuando pasé junto a él. Me siguió.

-Claro: siempre tengo razón. ¿Pero a qué te refieres?

-¡Arnold es un idiota! -grité, al tiempo que golpeaba la fila de casilleros.

-Creí que eso ya lo teníamos claro. -se extrañó Ned -Pero supongo que nunca es malo confirmar hechos. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te conté ayer? -asentí con la cabeza. -¿Quieres que le de una buena paliza?

Eso, en definitiva, me habría hecho dejar de caminar y golpearlo yo a él de haber estado menos enojada.

-No. -contesté -Nisiquiera se te ocurra... No quiero que la gente piense que no puedo hacerlo yo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Ya lo hice. -mentí.

-¿Y aún así sigues molesta?

-No me hables, ¿de acuerdo? -entramos al salón y yo me dirigí a mi banco, pero Ned no se me despegó.

-¿Es un mal momento para decirte que aún debemos terminar el informe?

-_Aléjate de mí. _-le respondí entredientes, haciendo un mortal esfuerzo para no romperle la nariz.

-Bien, bien. -suspiró -Pero para que sepas, quiero entregarlo pronto, así que avanzaremos hoy en el almuerzo, te guste o no.

Le dirigí una mirada como última advertencia y se alejó. Cuando Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe entraron al salón, el primero siquiera me miró. Evidentemente, estaba enojado. ¿Con qué derecho se ponía así? Debía ser yo la que estuviera furiosa -y lo estaba-, no él.

Fuera como fuera, a pesar de mi rabia, sentía que había empeorado la situación.

Había arruinado lo arruinado.

¿Pero y eso qué? Arnold era un zopenco.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos ^^**

**Gracias por los últimos reviews. Saludos a los nuevos lectores y los felicito por sus críticas ;)**

**Y pome-chan, no te preocupes por los celos: ya llegarán, jajaja!**

**Gracias a Flor440 por el poema que me recomendó por mp, ya te contesté. Y Roret, espero que la recomendación de libros que te hice te haya sido útil. **

**Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Nos vemos, pasen una buena semana.**


	14. El Amor no se Va si los Celos se Quedan

_Aquel milagro hermoso,  
que a mi vida entró sin permiso  
se convirtió en algo espantoso  
solo así, sin previo aviso._

_De pronto se desvanecieron de mis labios  
todos los te amos y  
volaron lejos -¡demasiado!-  
luego de tus mil agravios._

_Asustados, los pájaros volaron de su nido  
como comprendiendo lo mal que estaba  
que tú me miraras con el ceño fruncido._

_Dijiste, cruelmente, la última palabra,  
y media vuelta diste dejándome solo, sintiendo  
aquella ira triste con confusión macabra. _

_Ya no quiero oír tu voz,  
cuando te pregunto  
¿Quién ocupará tu lugar?  
y solo respondes... La soledad._

Debía ser la persona más estúpida del mundo. ¿Cómo me había engañado así a mí mismo? Había visto en ella cosas que no existían e imaginado sensaciones y sentimientos entre los dos que jamás habían estado ahí. Ahora sería el hazme reír de la clase apenas Helga le contara a medio mundo de lo que había pasado, riéndose de mí.

Sin embargo, cuando entré al salón, si bien no estaba dispuesto a mirarla, era evidente que no se encontraba con ganas de reír en lo más mínimo. Se veía furiosa. ¿Con qué derecho se enojaba? ¡Había sido ella la que me había humillado a mí... otra vez! Pero esta vez había sido peor que todas las demás, porque se había metido con algo que en verdad era serio. No podía creer que ella fuese capaz de enojarse por el hecho de que me gustaba.

O mejor dicho, _me había gustado, _porque ya la había visto como era en realidad y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Algo dentro de mí, a pesar de mi enfado -mezclado con tristeza, desilución, confusión, ira, verguenza, etc-, intentaba recordarme que no solo me había gustado. Por un momento había amado sinceramente a la persona que había dedicado su vida entera a humillarme, creyendo que había algo más dentro de ella que solo maldad.

Pero ya se había acabado eso de defenderla. Toda mi vida había estado equivocado con respecto a ella. _Muy bien, Arnold:, _pensé, _ya fue suficiente con Helga Pataki. Esto se terminó. _

Pero había algo que no podía dejar de preguntarme y era quién le habría contado de la conversación con Lila. Obviamente, no podía haber sido la misma Lila. Y Helga se encontraba en ese momento demasiado lejos de nosotros como para habernos escuchado. Quizás alguien que se sentase detrás o delante de Lila nos hubiese oído y le hubiese contado a Helga... ¿pero quién?

Traté de olvidarlo, de dejar que ese asunto se fuera. Prestar atención a la clase, comprender que me había engañado a mí mismo y continuar con mi vida. No la amaba. Apenas la conocía, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Pero si así era, ¿por qué me afectó tanto el verla marcharse con Ned Hellhouse? ¿Aún no habían terminado su informe? Porque de ser así, no era extraño, pero por otro lado... ya deberían haberlo terminado: había pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Entonces por qué seguían hablándose? Me preocupaba que Helga estuviese mucho con Ned. Algo en él me daba malos presentimientos.

-¡Arnold! -Gerald pasó una mano por delante de mis ojos para despertarme -¿Hola? ¿Sigues entre nosotros?

Le aparté la mano de malhumor.

-Lo siento, viejo, pero tenemos que ir la cafetería a almorzar. La clase terminó. ¿Te encuentras bien? -y miró a la puerta por la que Helga acababa de irse -Sí que fue dura: te dejó frito.

-Gracias, Gerald. -gruñí como respuesta, levantándome de mi asiento.

Phoebe apareció por detrás de Gerald, mirándome escrutadora. La verdad era que no sentía deseos de hablar del asunto y mucho menos con la mejor amiga de Helga, pero aún así, no pude evitar preguntarle si sabía quién le había dicho sobre la conversación con Lila.

-No sé si puedo decírtelo, Arnold. -dudó Phoebe -Pero en todo caso, no entiendo por qué te enfadas con ella.

-¿No lo entiendes? -abrí mis ojos como platos -¿Estás bromeando, no es cierto?

-No hizo nada malo. -la defendió su amiga.

-¿Que no hizo nada malo? -me apoyó Gerald -Phoebe, ¿estabas en la misma conversación que yo?

-Fue un poco dura, pero solo quería que supieras la verdad, Arnold. -insistió Phoebe -Esto no debería manchar para siempre las cosas entre ustedes.

-No hay "nosotros". -aclaré -Nunca hubo... y nunca habrá.

-Deberían hablarlo.

-No tengo ganas de volver a hablarle. -me crucé de brazos -Consiguió lo que quería: alejó todas esas ideas de mi cabeza. Vamos, Gerald.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar fuera del salón, sin preocuparme por si Gerald me seguía o no, aunque suponía que no. No quería comer: no tenía hambre. Solo quería caminar solo un rato.

-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Lila en el autobús, pude preguntarle si ella le había contado a alguien de nuestra conversación. Me miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¡Claro que no, Arnold! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Disculpa que te pregunte, -suspiré -pero el asunto es que, no sé cómo, Helga se enteró de lo que hablamos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó mi amiga, con gesto de miedo -¿Está enfadada conmigo?

-¿Contigo? -me extrañé -No... no que yo sepa. Pero sí se enfadó mucho conmigo, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Pero qué te dijo? ¿La invitaste al baile?

-No, pero dejó bien en claro que no estaba dispuesta a ir conmigo.

-¿En serio? -Lila inclinó la cabeza, pensativa -Qué extraño. Bueno... tal vez yo estaba equivocada. ¡Fue hace tanto tiempo!

-¿Qué cosa? -entrecerré los ojos con confusión.

-No importa. -medio sonrió para consolarme -Lamento haberte metido en problemas.

-No te preocupes: no fue tu culpa. -me dispuse a levantarme, pero ella me detuvo.

-Oye, Arnold. Ya que mi único impedimento para decirte que sí parece ya no ser un impedimento, bueno... -volvió a sonreírme -Si aún quieres, con gusto te acompañaré al baile de graduación, ya que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Ah. -le sonreí también, ya que le estaba agradecido: evidentemente trataba de consolarme por lo de Helga. -¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con nadie más?

-Oh, no. Tú y yo nos divertiremos.

-En ese caso, gracias, Lila.

-Gracias a ti, Arnold.

Gerald ya no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra a Helga y ya me había dado cuenta de que Phoebe se veía un poco ofendida conmigo -vaya a saber uno por qué-, por lo que ahora ellos dos no se sentaban cerca en al autobús, sino que directamente se sentaban juntos para no tener que lidiar con el compañero de asiento del otro. Al notar esto, pasé los ojos por todo el autobús, buscando algún sitio disponible en donde sentarme. Helga estaba sola, pero obviamente no iría a sentarme con ella.

De modo que regresé y me senté con Lila. Ella sí que era amable y con ella sí podía conversar sin miedo a que se burlara de mí. Lo extraño fue que creí notar que Helga nos miraba y supuse que era porque tal vez creía que estábamos hablando de ella. Ya le hubiera gustado.

Ese mediodía en la cafetería, estaba haciendo fila para el almuerzo y conversando con Stinky y Sid cuando, al dar un paso para servirme el último pudín de chocolate, ya que mis amigos ya habían dicho que no lo querían, sentí la familiar sensación de que alguien colocaba su pie frente al mío para hacerme tropezar.

Caí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques, así que automáticamente me sujeté de la barra, por lo que no di de bruces contra el suelo, sino que quedé casi sentado. Me llevé una desagradable y molesta sorpresa, cuando al levantar la cabeza, me encontré con el rostro de Ned, que me sonreía con sorna de brazos cruzados, y detrás de él, Helga hacía lo mismo. Tenía aquella mirada de gozo que le veía cada vez que me hacía una buena broma, si bien yo sabía que no había sido ella la que me había hecho tropezar. Varias carcajadas estallaron a mi alrededor.

-Míralo: es un perdedor. -le dijo Helga a Ned riendo y tomando ella el último pudín.

-¿Nunca te defiendes, enano cabeza de balón? -sonrió Ned y yo fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes, siempre convencido de que perdiendo la calma solo les daría el gusto -Bien: veo que no vas a hacer nada. Nos vemos, entonces.

Los dos dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Stinky se inclinó para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Cielos, Arnold: creo que ahora ya tienes dos enemigos. -me dijo -Es curioso que un chico tan tranquilo como tú pueda tener a tanta gente que lo odie.

-Comprendo que Helga es una chica, pero ¿por qué no te defiendes contra el chico ese Hellhouse? -me preguntó Sid -Se cree mucho, con su estatura y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Dices como la tuya? -Stinky se rascó la cabeza.

-Pero a mí me queda bien. -aclaró Sid.

-Chicos. -suspiré -No voy a entrar en su juego: la violencia no es la solución.

-Así vas a dejar que la gente siempre te pase por encima. -se metió Rhonda, quien había visto todo y como siempre, estaba dispuesta a opinar -Créeme, Arnold: si hubieras puesto a Helga en su lugar hace años, no habría vuelto a molestarte. No cometas el mismo error con ese fenómeno.

-¿Poner en su lugar a Helga Pataki? ¿Pero qué dices, Rhonda? -se asustó Stinky -Podría vencernos a todos nosotros, mucho más a Arnold. -puse los ojos en blanco -Me da más miedo ella que Ned...

-Aún así, no debería dejar que se saliera con la suya. -siguió Rhonda.

-Lo dices porque te aterra Ned. -la acusó Sid.

-Ya déjenlos, ¿quieren? -los corté, empezando a caminar hacia una de las mesas -¿Van a venir a comer o no?

Pero lo cierto era que, si bien trataba de actuar como si no me importara, estaba poco menos que furioso. No estaba seguro de contra cuál de los dos estaba dirigida mi furia, pero sí lo estaba de que aquel encuentro no solo había aumentado mi indignación hacia Helga, sino que había despertado unos celos irreales que no parecían míos. ¿Por qué pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Por qué de repente parecía que se llevaban tan bien? ¿Eran más que compañeros de trabajo? ¿Desde cuando?

No podía nisiquiera pensar en eso sin enfurecerme. Ya no me reconocía y tenía miedo de no haber superado los sentimientos que creía que ya se habían esfumado después del otro día. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarme de ella? ¿Por qué había tenido que empezar a sentirme así? Era mucho mejor cuando la veía solo como a una amiga. Ojalá las clases terminaran de una vez para superar ese asunto.

-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron sin traer cambios. El fin de clases se aproximaba. Pude pasar todos los últimos exámenes bastante bien y, cuando esta época terminó, comenzaron los últimos días, que siempre traen tanto caos como alegría por igual. Todo el mundo estaba alborotado, sobre todo Rhonda, quien no paraba de hablar de los preparativos para el baile, para el que faltaban menos de dos semanas. Harold se quejaba de que todavía estaba reprobando y necesitaría de créditos parciales para disfrutar del verano. Gerald y Phoebe continuaban saliendo. Y todos, sin excepción, hablaban de universidades.

Recibí varias aceptaciones, incluyendo la de la Universidad de Hillwood, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de quedarme. Me encontraba en esta duda cuando, una mañana, encontré entre el correo una carta favorable de la Universidad de Harvard que me dejó boquiabierto. La escondí de inmediato para que mis abuelos no la vieran, ya que sabía muy bien que ellos no podrían pagar eso y no quería que se sintiesen mal o hiciesen algún tipo de sacrificio para permitírmelo. Aún así, se sentía bien haber entrado. Extrañamente, el tener esa posibilidad me hizo sentir más cómodo con mi decisión de quedarme en Hillwood. Sí, definitivamente no abandonaría mi hogar ni mi familia por el momento. Sabía que la universidad local tenía fama de ser bastante buena y eso era suficiente para mí.

Después de esconder la carta, tomé mi mochila y me fui a la escuela. Phoebe se había olvidado por completo de su enojo conmigo, ya que se encontraba radiante de alegría, porque esa misma mañana había recibido la aceptación de Oxford. Gerald y yo la felicitamos con ahínco, aunque mi amigo parecía un poco decepcionado. Supuse que era por el hecho de saber que ambos estarían en dos puntos sumamente lejanos para el próximo año, cosa que dificultaría mucho su joven relación.

Helga también había felicitado a su amiga, pero cuando la miré la noté bastante preocupada por algo. No dejaba de dirigir vistazos hacia su mochila, como si guardara algo sumamente importante ahí que no quería perder. Cuando notó que yo la observaba, frunció el ceño y me dijo:

-¿Qué rayos estás mirando, engendro?

Por lo que desvié la mirada, tratando de no preguntarme qué asunto la mantendría tan preocupada.

Más tarde, en el primer recreo, vi que ella sacaba un sobre de su mochila y lo contemplaba con duda, como si no supiera qué hacer con él. Finalmente, como si se decidiera de pronto, se levantó y salió corriendo del salón. Detrás de ella, todos comenzaron a salir. Yo me quedé, ya que había una nota en la pizarra que no había terminado de copiar, así que le dije a Gerald y a los demás que los alcanzaría después.

Apenas hubieron pasado unos minutos, vi que Helga volvía a ingresar al salón excitadísima.

-¿Phoebe? -llamó a su amiga, asomándose, pero se quedó perpleja al ver que yo era la única persona ahí. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estábamos solos.

Para salir del paso, le dije que Phoebe se había ido al patio con los demás.

-Ah... -ella vaciló, como si no supiera si irse o no. Me gustó verla así, más tranquila, como los últimos días antes de que nos peleásemos. Últimamente, si me hablaba no era más que para insultarme o burlarse de mí delante de todo el mundo, peor que siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunté, sin poder hacerme el indiferente.

-¿No puedes evitar preocuparte por la gente, cierto? -me respondió ella, aunque no lo dijo en mala forma -Bueno, sí pasa. Y no es que sea tu asunto, cabeza de balón, pero... -y me mostró una hoja de papel que a la distancia yo no llegaba a leer -Conseguí entrar a Stanford.

Abrí grandes los ojos y casi me paré de mi banco, pero no quería mostrarme demasiado emocionado: seguíamos peleados. Ella esperaba mi reacción, así que le dije, un poco con cuidado y un poco con un afecto que no podía eludir:

-Felicidades.

Asintió con la cabeza y me observó como indecisa. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Qué esperaba? En verdad se veía como si no quisiera desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una charla de reconciliación, pero ¿en verdad creía que, después de lo que me había dicho, podríamos reconciliarnos?

-Oí que irás al baile con Lila. -me dijo, apoyándose contra la puerta -¿La volviste a invitar o qué?

-No. -comencé a sentirme incómodo por el que ella hubiera tocado ese tema -Pero cuando le conté cómo reaccionaste, le pareció que entonces no tenía caso que yo te invitara, así que...

-¿Ibas a invitarme? -abrió los ojos como platos y yo la observé, pensando que me hablaba en broma -Bueno, de todas formas... -se recuperó -ibas a hacerlo de compromiso, supongo.

-¿Por qué de compromiso? -¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Porque tú creías que... -se encogió de hombros -Ya sabes.

-Solo sé que no tenías derecho a enojarte por eso. -comenzaba a cansarme esa actitud tan extraña. Y aunque no acababa de entender bien a qué se refería ella, creía hacerme una idea.

Helga frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Cómo no iba a enojarme que creyeras esa idiotez?

Me paré de mi banco.

-¿Y qué si no era una idiotez? -le contesté en igual forma -¿Y qué si no solo me lo creía? ¿Y qué si era cierto? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¿Cierto? -casi se horrorizó al oír esa palabra -¡Eres un idiota! ¡No era cierto, de ningún modo!

-No eres tú la que deba juzgar eso, sino yo.

-Aquí estoy y te estoy diciendo que estabas equivocado.

-¿Con quién irás al baile? -mi pregunta cortó de inmediato la discusión casi violenta que había estado a punto de formarse. Helga me miró confundida. La verdad era que hasta yo estaba asombrado de haber dicho eso. Simplemente se me había escapado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, melenudo. -fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿A caso no tienes pareja? -la desafié enarcando una ceja y medio sonriendo.

Me miró furiosa.

-Para tu información, sí tengo.

-¿Quién? ¿Ned M. Hellhouse? -me gustase o no, mis celos me obligaron a preguntarle eso.

-¿Ned? -pareció sorprenderse -Ah... Sí... sí, precisamente.

Probablemente nunca en mi vida había estado tan enojado. Ella era la única persona que en realidad conseguía sacarme de quicio cuando se lo proponía.

-Así que... -volvió a hablar -olvídate de esa locura que hablaste con Lila.

-No te preocupes: ya me quedó claro que era una locura.

-Más te vale. -y se dispuso a irse, pero instintivamente la alcancé y la sujeté del brazo. Cuando volteó a verme, creí que nunca antes la había visto tan apenada y esto me sorprendió tanto que olvidé lo que iba a decirle, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse con violencia e irse.

No alcanzaba a comprender. Estaba seguro de que había algo que me estaba perdiendo. Si me odiaba tanto, ¿por qué parecía que aquellas peleas le dolían tanto como a mí? Y si no me odiaba, ¿por qué había sido tan cruel como para decirme eso al enterarse de mi charla con Lila? ¿Qué pieza me faltaba y cómo conseguirla?

Fuera como fuera, estaba seguro de que aquella noche no podría dormir.

* * *

**Saludos nuevamente a todos y perdón por la tardanza!!!! **

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Tengan buena semana! **


	15. Hasta Siempre

_He perdido a mi ángel de la guarda  
y ahora estoy sumida en obscuridad.  
Me dicen que en otra parte, un nuevo amor me aguarda,  
pero yo sé que como él no hay otro igual._

_Pronto olvidaré lo que es la alegría  
y mi risa ya se habrá escapado.  
Ahora estoy completamente vacía,  
pues con él mi alma se ha llevado._

_Siempre atesoraré el recuerdo  
del cálido abrazo que nunca nos dimos,  
así como anhelaré volver a verlo  
y soñaré con los besos que nunca tuvimos._

_Hasta siempre, mi amor,  
te dejo y me dejas.  
En unos años no pensarás en mí,  
pero en mi corazón yo eternamente te tendré a ti._

Corrí por los pasillos. No estaba muy segura de a qué se debía la extraña actitud de Arnold, pero ya no quería estar cerca de él. Quedaban tan pocos días de clases y estaba peor que como había comenzado. ¿Qué caso tenía continuar ilusionándome? El telón estaba por caer y ya no había tiempo de gritarle a Romeo que Julieta seguía viva.

Al doblar en una esquina, choqué con Ned, quien se frotó la frente y me miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde es el incendio, chica Pataki? -me preguntó.

Entonces recordé lo que le había dicho a Arnold. Me encontraba demasiado malhumorada para ser discreta, así que sin responderle, le dije:

-Tú vas a llevarme al baile de graduación. -abrió los ojos enormes -No me interesa si no quieres.

-Muy bien... -Ned se encogió de hombros -¿Algún motivo en especial?

-No te incumbe. -seguí caminando. Lo que menos quería era conversar con él. Era cierto que los últimos días había sido divertido, pero estaba harta de continuar con esa farsa de "odio a Arnold". Llevaba representándola toda mi vida y no necesitaba que Ned la fomentara.

Salí al patio. Aún llevaba la carta de aceptación de Stanford en la mano. La había recibido esa mañana y no me había animado a leerla hasta hacía unos minutos. Busqué a Phoebe con la mirada y cuando me vio, le hice una seña para que se acercara. Ese cabeza de balón no arruinaría mi éxito: en unos meses partiría hacia California a una de las mejores universidades del mundo, como bien merecido me tenía, y no volvería a verlo.

-¡Helga! -exclamó Phoebe al verme -¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿De qué hablas? -le contesté, extrañada.

-Te ves como si alguien hubiera muerto. ¿Ocurrió algo con...?

-¡No! -negué enérgicamente con la cabeza -Olvídate de eso Phoebe. Mira: conseguí entrar a Stanford.

-Sabía que lo lograrías. -sonrió mi amiga sin sorprenderse -¿Y puedo preguntar por qué esa buena noticia te pone tan mal?

-No estoy mal. -gruñí. En ese momento, apareció Gerald detrás de Phoebe. Evidentemente nos había escuchado, porque comenzó a quejarse:

-¿Stanford? -suspiró -¿De todos los estados de todo el país, debías ir al mismo que yo?

-Descuida, Gerald: Los Angeles se encuentra bien lejos de Palo Alto. -lo animó Phoebe, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Sí, gracias a Dios. -estuve de acuerdo -Ya sabes, Geraldo: mantente lejos de mi parte del estado.

-No te preocupes: no me volverás a ver y es una promesa. -me garantizó de mala gana: desde lo ocurrido con Arnold, nos llevábamos mucho peor.

Cuando después del recreo volví a entrar al salón, hice lo posible por no mirar a Arnold: al fin y al cabo, debía comenzar a acostumbrarme. Habría dado cualquier cosa por leer su mente y saber lo que en ese momento pensaba de mí. ¿Todavía seguiría dudando de si me gustaba o no? A estas alturas, ya no sabía qué era mejor.

Cuando me senté en mi pupitre comenzó la clase de Literatura, la cual yo ya había aprobado, por supuesto. La profesora se dedicó a tomar un examen oral a los que debían sacar buenas notas para no reprobar y los otros debimos quedarnos en silencio. Aburrida, empecé a garabatear sobre mi cuaderno hasta que, casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a escribir. Noté que estaba inspirada, así que continué escribiendo, dándome cuenta de que me estaba saliendo un espontáneo poema.

Al terminar la tercera estrofa, me detuve y miré de reojo a Arnold. Entonces suspiré, volví a ver la hoja y escribí la estrofa final:

_Hasta siempre, mi amor,  
te dejo y me dejas.  
En unos años no pensarás en mí,  
pero en mi corazón yo eternamente te tendré a ti._

Y al final, como si se tratase de la firma, escribí otras tres palabras, sintiendo que dejaba mi corazón en ellas: _Hasta Siempre, Arnold_.

-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente llegó el último día de clases. Para entonces, si bien no había podido dejar de pensar en el asunto, ya había perdido cualquier esperanza respecto a Helga. Había tratado de hablar con ella otra vez esa última semana, pero no me había hecho caso. Quedé convencido de que toda esa idea de que ella también estaba preocupada por mí no era más que una fantasía. Ya era evidente: no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos estábamos reunidos en el salón de actos con nuestras túnicas negras y nuestros gorros, parados a un costado del escenario, esperando el momento de subir para recibir nuestros diplomas. Mi abuela había ido disfrazada de porrista para animarme, por más que mi abuelo había tratado de explicarle que no se trataba de un evento deportivo. La visualicé entre los padres sentados frente al escenario, sacudiendo sus porras, y la saludé con la mano, sonriendo. Oskar y Suzie también habían venido con sus hijos, al igual que el Señor Hyunh y Ernie. También noté a los padres de Rhonda, a los de Gerald, a los de Phoebe y a los de Harold. El teatro de la escuela se iba llenando de padres que ocupaban sus asientos con cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras en la mano, dirigiendo sus miradas ansiosas hacia el escenario, esperando ver que sus hijos recibieran sus esperados diplomas de preparatoria. Pensé en mis padres y los imaginé en medio de aquella multitud, sonriendo, mirándome, haciéndome señas y sacando fotografías. _Tal vez cuando me gradúe de la universidad, sí estarán ahí_, pensé, recordándome que ya había planeado hacer ese viaje a San Lorenzo apenas llegara el verano. Ahora era mayor de edad y nada podría impedírmelo.

Finalmente, el actó comenzó. El director Wartz subió al escenario y lo abrió dando la bienvenida a todos los padres. Habló un poco de todos nosotros y luego, un tanto disconforme, invitó a subir a la estudiante que daría el discurso de fin de año: Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Recordé entonces que no había visto a los padres de Helga entre el público y me asusté ante la idea de que no hubiesen asistido. ¿Era posible que hicieran algo así? Comencé a buscarlos con la vista como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta que, para mi alivio, finalmente los vi. No solo estaban ahí Miriam y Bob Pataki, sino Olga, la hermana de Helga, junto con un hombre a quien yo nunca había visto y unos niños que debían de ser sus hijos. Helga me había comentado en una ocasión que su hermana se había casado y vivía en Nueva York. Me alegré al ver que todos se encontraban presentes.

En ese momento, Helga subió al escenario y se paró frente al micrófno.

-No puedo creer que la hayan elegido a ella. -se quejó en voz baja Rhonda, parada cerca de mí.

Me sentía curioso por ver qué diría Helga. La verdad era que yo también me encontraba algo sorprendido de que la hubiesen elegido. Si bien era una de las mejores estudiantes, no se llevaba nada bien con el Director Wartz. Pero en parte no era raro, ya que también sabía que era la preferida de nuestra maestra de Literatura y creía recordar que había sido ésta la que se lo había pedido.

En el escenario, mi amiga carraspeó y comenzó a hablar:

-Bien: aquí estamos. -dijo -Aún sigo sin creer que haya aceptado hacer esto, pero en fin. Mis compañeros me pidieron decir varias cosas. -agregó -Creo que alguien mencionó que había que saludar a los padres de Harold. -algunas personas rieron -Pero ya en serio: yo también tengo un par de frases obvias que decir. Empezando por la gran cantidad de tiempo que este grupo de gente que ven ahí -nos señaló -y yo llevamos conociéndonos. Parece que fue ayer cuando Stinky nos arrojaba arena y Rhonda todavía era un poco soportable. -todos menos la última se rieron y yo sonreí -Ahora, muchos de nosotros partiremos hacia puntos del planeta muy lejanos a esta ciudad. Algunos volverán y otros no. Y sé que no soy la más adecuada en el mundo para decir cosas buenas de todos ustedes, sobretodo porque saben bien que no voy a extrañar a casi ninguno, pero eso no quita que les desee suerte. Además, sé muy bien que este discurso supuestamente debe servirles de aliento, así que... -Helga volteó entonces hacia el telón del escenario e hizo un gesto al encargado de las cortinas, quien tiró de una soga haciendo que se abrieran, dejando ver una enorme fotografía de todos nosotros, en el cuarto año, el día de la excursión a la fábrica de chocolate. Entonces, esa imagen dio lugar a otra y comprendí que se trataba de una serie de proyecciones. Había fotos del jardín de niños, de la primaria, de la secundaria. Todos lanzamos una exclamación, Rhonda y Nadine se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar y Sid se limpió la nariz con su túnica. -Supongo que esto vale más que cualquier cosa cursi que yo pueda decirles. Doy las gracias a los del club audiovisual por la proyección, por cierto. Disfrútenla.

Helga bajó del escenario mientras todos aplaudíamos. Yo la miré volver a ocupar su lugar junto a Phoebe. Pensé que, si bien lo de la proyección había sido un bonito gesto que no habría esperado de ella hacia nosotros, probablemente podría habernos dicho más cosas. Helga Pataki no era precisamente una chica de pocas palabras.

Después de que terminara la proyección y de que casi todas las chicas del grupo hubiesen terminado llorando de emoción (junto con algunos chicos, debería agregar), comenzó la entrega de diplomas. Fuimos subiendo al escenario en grupos de cuatro. Mi abuela sacudió alegremente sus porras cuando me entregaron el mío.

Una vez hubo terminado el acto, todos los padres se dispersaron por el salón. Me encontré con los padres de Gerald, que me felicitaron y me invitaron a comer. Les agradecí, pero dije que tenía planes, lo cual era cierto. Mientras buscaba entre la multitud a mis abuelos, vi a Helga, quien era, para su pesar, abrazada efusivamente por su hermana Olga. Me reí.

-¡Ay, hermanita bebé: estoy tan orgullosa de ti! -la felicitaba, inundada en lágrimas -Discúlpame, no puedo dejar de llorar. -agregó, llevándose un pañuelo a la cara.

-Fue un excelente discurso, Helga. -le dijo también su madre. -¿Sabías que Olga también dio el discurso de fin de año para su grupo?

-Sí, Miriam: lo sabía. -respondió su hija en un resoplido.

-¡Oh, mira eso: es Arnold! -exclamó Olga al verme y Helga se paralizó -¡Por aquí, Arnold! ¡Felicidades por graduarte! ¡Ah, cómo has crecido! -Olga se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó -Estoy tan emocionada de ver que se gradúen luego de que yo fui su maestra un tiempo. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Gracias, Olga, también es lindo volver a verte. -le respondí algo entrecortadamente, puesto que me estaba asfixiando.

La madre de Helga también se acercó a saludarme, pero Helga se quedó junto a su padre, mirándome de reojo.

-¡Miriam, Olga! ¡Ya dejen al chico cabeza de balón: tenemos reservación para dentro de veinte minutos! -llamó Bob Pataki a su esposa e hija mayor.

-Nos vemos pronto, Arnold. -se despidió Olga con su tono cordial.

La saludé con la mano y toda la familia se alejó, desapareciendo entre la multitud del salón. Entonces noté que mi familia parecía estarme buscando, por lo que comencé a correr hacia ellos.

El baile de graduación sería esa misma noche. Yo debía pasar a buscar a Lila por su casa a las ocho y así lo hice. Rhonda había decorado el gimnasio para que se viera exactamente igual que una especie de crucero. Cuando llegamos, los primeros a los que vi fueron a Phoebe y a Gerald, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a nosotros para charlar.

-Llegan temprano. -nos dijo Phoebe.

-Le dije a Arnold que era lo más conveniente, por si Rhonda todavía necesitaba ayuda con algo. -explicó Lila, sonriendo.

-Rhonda terminó de decorar este lugar hace días. -bufó Gerald -Estás obsesionada: hasta contrató dos bandas distintas. Hace un rato, se pelearon en la puerta. -todos miramos hacia la entrada del gimnasio -No decidían cuál tocaba primero.

-Espero que no haya habido heridos. -se preocupó Lila.

-Oh, no: todos están bien. -la calmó Phoebe -Ah, ahí viene Hel... -Phoebe se detuvo al recordar que yo estaba enfrente de ella, pero ya era tarde: rápidamente volteé hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Helga junto con Ned M. Hellhouse.

Gerald carraspeó, Phoebe bajó los ojos y Lila me miró con tristeza, como si se estuviera disculpando. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni las menores ganas de ser el centro de atención de ese grupo de gente que conocía perfectamente mis embarazosos sentimientos por Helga Pataki, por lo que balbuceé unas palabras de despedida, tomé de la mano a Lila y comencé a alejarme rápidamente hacia cualquier rincón del gimnasio para hablar con cualquier persona que no estuviera enterada de nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Ah, genial: Phoebe estaba hablando con Arnold y la señorita perfecta Lila. Él me miró, pero rápidamente comenzó a alejarse. ¿Ni siquiera iba a saludarme? Era muy extraño en él ser descortés, pero mejor así: sería muy incómodo tener que hablarnos.

Tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con Gerald, así que apenas saludé a Phoebe y arrastré a Ned hacia otro lugar. La verdad era que no tenía ni las menores ganas de bailar. Yo misma sabía a la perfección que solo había ido ahí porque sabía muy bien que aquella era mi última oportunidad para ver a Arnold, porque después de esa noche debería despedirme de él para siempre.

Me estremecí al pensar en eso: todavía no conseguía hacerme la idea. Tres meses tratando de asimilarlo y todavía no conseguía hacerme la idea. _Perfecto, Helga: así te será más fácil la separación. _

En ese momento, Rhonda presentó a la banda que tocaría esa noche y luego comenzó la música. No tardé en descubrir que Arnold y Lila rápidamente se unían a las parejas que bailaban felizmente. Apreté los dientes con furia.

Tal vez fuera infantil, pero me senté en una silla de brazos cruzados.

-¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche? -me preguntó Ned y asentí con la cabeza -Sigo sin comprender bien para qué hemos venido.

-Créeme: no quieres saberlo. -le contesté en un gruñido.

Ned no se inmutó, sino que se sentó junto a mí tranquilamente. Por suerte, parecía ser que él tampoco era fanático de bailar.

El baile continuó avanzando. Ned me daba conversación para que no me aburriera y Phoebe se me acercaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo me encontraba. No pude evitar recordar cierta vez en la que Arnold y yo habíamos ido juntos a un baile: ese día de los inocentes que había terminado tan... mojado. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en eso: ¡mi broma había sido tan divertida! Fue una lástima que Arnold se enterara, pero todo había salido dentro de todo bien.

Pobre Arnold: había sido tan bueno conmigo aquella vez.

-¿En qué piensas? -me preguntó Ned.

-Nada, estaba... recordando algo. -confesé.

-¿Puedes contarlo?

Me encogí de hombros y le conté una parte de la historia. Ned estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Ese tipo es tan ingenuo! -rió -Es una lástima que yo no haya estado ahí para verlo. ¡Qué tonto!

-No es tonto. -lo defendí, frunciendo el ceño -Simplemente es demasiado amable.

-Es un idiota.

Apreté los puños. La verdad era que la actitud de Ned hacia Arnold venía molestándome desde hacía días. Bien: ya las clases habían terminado y Arnold nunca se enteraría de esto, de modo que podía decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Sabes algo, Ned? -le dije, seria -Puedes que odies a Arnold por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y de lo cual él no tiene la culpa. Pero déjame decirte que no lo conoces. No es un idiota: es muy inteligente, amable, cortés, valiente y además es un gran sujeto. -me paré de la silla mientras Ned me miraba sorprendido -A pesar de las cosas que le he hecho todos estos años, casi nunca se enfadó conmigo. Y siempre continuó tratándome bien. Todo el tiempo está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, sea quien sea y nunca se rinde. Sí, es irritante a veces, se comporta como un nerd y siempre quiere darnos insoportables lecciones de moral, pero ni en un millón de años llegarás a ser ni la mitad de lo que él es. -coloqué mis manos en mi cintura -Así que cállate, ¿de acuerdo?

Volteé, dispuesta a irme. No estaba segura de hacia dónde, pero me sentía aliviada por haber dicho la verdad y quería ir a sentarme sola a otro sitio. Sin embargo, ni bien hube dado dos pasos, me horroricé al ver que Gerald estaba parado cerca de mí, mirándome con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, y había dejado caer su vaso de ponche.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿Que ella dijo qué?! -casi grité, sin poder creerlo, mirando a Gerald como si se estuviese burlando de mí.

-¡Exactamente las palabras que acabo de repetirte! -juró Gerald -Cuando me vio, se fue corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

-¿Entonces no está enfadada conmigo? -murmuré.

-No tengo idea, viejo, pero será mejor que la alcances. -Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, en donde Lila y Phoebe nos esperaban. -No te preocupes: yo me encargo de Lila.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, si no apareces, la llevaré hasta su casa. ¡Solo ve, corre!

-¡Gracias, Gerald! -comencé a correr a toda velocidad para salir del gimnasio. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se había ido Helga, pero ahora ya estaba convencido de que había tenido razón: faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas. Debía hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

Salí del gimasio y comencé a correr por el pasillo de la escuela, pero antes de haberme alejado unos pasos, sentí que alguien me sujetaba de la ropa y me echaba para atrás. Volteé y observé la cara de Ned Hellhouse.

No me importaba nada en ese momento, mucho menos como para ser cortés.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? -le pregunté, soltándome bruscamente.

-Adivina. -me respondió en un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para ti. -me dispuse a volver a correr y Ned intentó volver a atraparme, pero en un impulso, lo empujé hacia los casilleros. Estaba a punto de disculparme y ayudarlo a pararse, pero no, no tenía tiempo que perder: debía alcanzar a Helga.

-¡Cálmate un poco! -me gritó Ned -Quería decirte que ella está afuera. Rayos: a buena hora te vuelves temperamental. -me di vuelta y lo miré con culpa -No te disculpes. Ya ve. Cielos: quiero hacer una buena acción ¡y me golpeas! Tienes doble personalidad.

Me reí un poco y seguí corriendo. Salí de la escuela y vi a Helga, sentada de espaldas a mí en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Helga? -la llamé.

-o-o-o-o-

Me di vuelta avergonzada al oír la voz de Arnold. Definitivamente Gerald había ido corriendo a contarle lo que había oído, como yo imaginaba. Debería haber corrido a casa cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no: no podía dejarlo. Todavía no.

-¿Qué quieres, Arnold? -suspiré. Él bajó unos escalones y se sentó junto a mí.

-Deberíamos hablar, ¿no crees?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que decir.

-Sí hay. Y mucho. Gracias por defenderme de Ned: creí que me odiabas. -sonrió -Pero ahora veo que te agrado un poco, ¿no es cierto?

-Ya cállate. -resoplé, pero sabía que él tenía razón: debíamos hablar. Debía decirle. Era ahora o nunca. -Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo.

-Lo estaba, pero solo porque creí que tú lo estabas.

-Ah. -no quería hablar del tema por el cual nos habíamos peleado, de lo contrario volveríamos a pelear.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de golpear a Ned. -lo miré sorprendida -No fue a propósito. Si lo ves, dile que lo siento.

-Estoy segura de que se lo merecía. -contesté.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Crees que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos? -me preguntó entonces él. Apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros -Será extraño, después de habernos visto todos los días durante todas nuestras vidas. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, tú y yo. ¿No crees que deberíamos tenermos más confianza? Yo te conozco, tú me conoces...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -lo interrumpí, sin comprender.

-No lo sé. -admitió, riéndose con algo de nervios. Apretó los labios y me miró -Te echaré de menos.

Se me encogió el corazón. Muy bien: era momento de decir al menos algo de la verdad.

-También te echaré de menos.

Pareció sorprenderse bastante de que dijera eso. Pensó unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar:

-Helga, si hay un momento para preguntártelo es ahora: ¿por qué has sido siempre tan mala conmigo? Quiero decir... recuerdo que en jardín de niños eras mala con todo el mundo menos conmigo. Un día en el parque, de la nada me arrojaste al lodo y desde entonces... ya sabes: no me dejabas en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. -asentí con la cabeza, recordando. Era cierto que al principio, en el jardín de niños, yo no molestaba a Arnold. Un día, había oído hablar de esto a los demás y Harold había vueto a burlarse de mí por él. Desde entonces, decidí que debía molestarlo mucho más que a los demás para simular que lo odiaba y que nadie me descubriera. Con el tiempo, ser cruel con él se había transformado en una obsesión. -¿Y bien? ¿Me lo dirás o no?

-No estoy segura... no me acuerdo bien y... con el tiempo se hizo una costumbre. -mentí.

Arnold asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente un poco decepcionado. Tomó una rama del piso y comenzó a hacer garabatos invisibles con ella. Estuvimos en silencio otro rato hasta que de la nada, él comenzó a reírse. Lo miré extrañada.

-No, es que... -volvió a sonreír -Estaba recordando esa vez que pasamos juntos la noche en el invernadero, ¿lo recuerdas? Que todo se inundó. -yo también sonreí al recordarlo.

-Casi morimos, por si lo olvidaste.

-Pero obtuvimos una A.

-También obtuvimos una A cuando cuidamos a ese huevo. -comenté.

-¡Ah, sí! -recordó Arnold -Miles de lecciones que nos decían que debíamos dejar de discutir.

-Y aún así, seguimos discutiendo.

Él volvió a reírse.

-Pero eso hace que sea mejor cuando dejamos de hacerlo. ¡Espera! -lo miré sorprendida por semejante grito -Acabo de recordar... Una vez, estaba en mi habitación, con Sid y creo que Gerald, Stinky y Harold. No sé, no estoy seguro de lo que estábamos haciendo. Creo que jugando cartas o algo así. En fin, de la nada... -me miró como si fuera a decir algo insólito -¡tú caíste del techo! Tenías algo en la mano y estabas cubierta de hollín, si mi memoria no me falla.

No pude evitar comenzar a reírme al recordar ese día. Arnold se rió conmigo, pero después me miró impaciente, esperando una explicación.

-Bueno... -bajé los ojos -Bien, tú ganas. Ese día había dejado un mensaje en tu contestadora que no quería que tú oyeras y estaba tratando de recuperar la cinta.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?

-Fue hace tanto tiempo... -fingí tratar de acordarme.

-No creo que algo así se olvide muy fácilmente. -me alentó él, enarcando las cejas.

-No, pero... -decidí distraerlo con otro recuerdo -¿qué hay de cuando Lila se enamoró de tu primo y tú me pediste que te ayudara a darle celos a Lila? ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-¿Qué? Yo no te lo pedí: tú te ofeciste.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pero fue tu idea.

-Bueno, sí, pero tú me pediste que te ayudara. Al final, nos salió al revés. -reímos.

-A eso me refería: hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Además... -evidentemente iba a decir algo, pero se calló rápidamente. Lo miré y le di un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro para que hablara -Tú lo pediste. Iba a decir que, si no llevo mal la cuenta, ya nos hemos besado tres veces.

Casi pego un salto en el asiento.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -lo reprendí -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Lo siento, Helga, pero es cierto. Tú fuiste la primera niña que...

-Arnold, _cállate. -_le advertí, temiendo que si seguía hablando yo tampoco pudiera contenerme.

-Bien: no te irrites. Trataba de decir que es increíble todo lo que hemos pasado y que aún así no seamos cercanos.

-Has repetido eso tantas veces en estos últimos meses que comenzaran a multarte. -bufé.

-Tal vez he pensado bastante en nosotros en estos últimos meses. -confesó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, te entiendo. -concordé.

Arnold miró su reloj.

-Es tarde. ¿Cómo irás a casa?

-No tengo idea. -no deseaba irme, no deseaba que aquello terminara. Probablemente fuera nuestro último momento juntos. -Pero no es tan tarde...

-Se supone que mañana debo hacer algo temprano. -me explicó, haciendo una mueca de enfado -Ya débería irme, pero si tú no tienes cómo volver... ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? En ese caso, puedo esperarte...

Casi respiré aliviada al oír esto.

-Creo que tienes razón: sí es un poco tarde. -me paré -¿Pero qué hay de tu pareja?

-No hay problema: Gerald la llevará. -me extrañó mucho aquella despreocupación -¿Y la tuya?

-Creo que puede cuidarse sola. -contesté.

-¿No trajiste bolso ni nada por el estilo?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Pero no puedo irme sin avisarle a Lila. -me miró con culpa, pero no me enfadé: sabía bien que Arnold jamás dejaría plantada a una chica. -¿Me esperas aquí?

-Claro, pero apúrate.

Asintió con la cabeza y subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de la escuela. Antes de entrar, volvió a voltear hacia mí.

-Por cierto, -me dijo -creo que te ves muy linda hoy.

-o-o-o-o-

Corrí de nuevo hacia el gimnasio y busqué a Lila con la mirada. Estaba junto a la mesa de ponche, hablando con Rhonda y Nadine. Me acerqué a ella.

-Arnold. -me saludó -Me sorprende verte aquí: creí que estabas afuera.

-Lo estaba. -me sentía muy mal por dejarla sola, pero aquella noche podía ser mi última oportunidad para hablar con Helga por el resto de mi vida -Vine a decirte que pensaba irme ahora, ¿no te molesta, cierto?

-¡Oh, claro que no, Arnold! -sonrió -Gerald y Phoebe ya me preguntaron si no quería volver con ellos.

-¿Estás segura? -insistí.

-¿Piensas dejar sola a tu pareja, Arnold? -me reprendió Rhonda.

-No le hagas caso: estoy bien. -afirmó Lila.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Lila.

-Ve por ella, Arnold. -esa última frase me dejó estupefacto. La miré, pero ella solo se río con dulzura y volvió a voltear para seguir hablando con Rhonda y Nadine.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a correr hacia la calle, en donde Helga me esperaba.

-Podemos irnos. -anuncié, bajando las escaleras de la entrada.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia su casa. La noté bastante pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunté.

-No. Pensaba... en la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¿Ah, sí? -traté de recordarlo, pero no pude -¿Dónde fue, exactamente?

-En el jardín de niños, en la puerta. Llovía. Tú me cubriste con tu paraguas.

Incliné la cabeza, buscando ese recuerdo en mi mente.

-No me acuerdo. -tuve que admitir -¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Ella mediosonrió.

-Que te gustaba mi moño.

-¿En serio? -me reí -¿Y tú qué dijiste?

-No dije mucho.

-Este es un final bastante apropiado, ¿no crees? Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos.

Asintió con la cabeza y nos miramos. ¡Era tan obvio que había algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir! ¿Pero qué? Hubiera querido hablarle del asunto de nuestra pelea, pero ¿y si por eso volvíamos a pelearnos? Eso era lo que menos quería en aquel momento.

-o-o-o-o-

Sentí que el mundo se acababa cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Miré el primer escalón deseando profundamente que ocurriera algo que impidiera que yo lo subiera. ¡No quería que se acabara!

-Entonces... -habló Arnold -supongo que adiós.

Me miró. Había algo que no me estaba diciendo. ¿A caso quería que yo me quedara? ¿O por el contrario, querría que me fuera? ¡Ah, habría dado cualquier cosa por prolongar ese último segundo!

-Sí... adiós. -tartamudeé y comencé a subir las escaleras. Casi me entra un ataque de pánico al sentir sus pasos que comenzaban a alejarse. Me di vuelta de un salto -¡Arnold!

Él también se dio vuelta rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo lo llamara. Sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca se latir tan rápido. Titubeé.

-C... cuídate.

Él pareció desilusionado.

-Tú también. -volvió a dar media vuelta y continuó alejándose de mí.

¡Lo amaba tanto y no podía decírselo! ¡Arnold!

Arnold...

Adiós, Arnold.

-o-o-o-o-

Hice apenas una cuadra arrastrando los pies. Odiaba tener que alejarme. En aquel momento, viéndola parada en el pórtico, gritando mi nombre, sentí que la quería mucho más de lo que habría imaginado.

De ser así, ¿por qué me estaba yendo?

No habíamos terminado de hablar, las cosas no estaban claras y aún así mis pies seguían alejándose de ella. ¿Por qué me sentía así ahora? Después de tantos años de conocer a alguien, ¿a último momento, cuando estás a punto de perderla, te das cuenta de que la amas?

Justo antes de terminar de cruzar la primera calle, me detuve, recordando rápidamente aquella vez en la que, supuestamente por los nervios, ella me había dicho que me amaba. Durante meses después del suceso había tratado de olvidarlo y ya creía haberlo conseguido. Pero ahora, esa conversación en Industrias Futuro se me presentaba como mi única esperanza, aquello a lo cual debía aferrarme como excusa para regresar, para no irme.

_¡Te amo, Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón!_

Tal vez fuera total y completamente absurdo, tal vez no tuviera el menor sentido, tal vez no aclarara absolutamente nada o...

O tal vez lo explicara todo.

¡Ya basta! No importaba lo que Helga sintiese por mí: fuera como fuera, no me alejaría un paso más.

Regresé.

Corrí y corrí de nuevo hasta su casa. Estuve ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y busqué una piedra en el suelo para arrojar hacia su ventana, la cual yo conocía y cuya luz estaba encendida. Lancé la piedra suavemente y Helga se asomó al instante. Debió de estar a punto de darle un infarto cuando me vio ahí.

Abrío la ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -me preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-¡Baja! -le respondí.

Ella ni siquiera replicó: cerró la ventana y vi cómo se apagaba la luz del cuarto. Miré hacia la puerta y respiré profundo, aguardando.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya me había puesto el pijama, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo tomando un suéter o poniéndome zapatos. ¡Arnold estaba bajo mi ventana! ¿Qué tendría que decirme? Mi corazón era un tambor. Crucé el pasillo, en donde mi madre salía del baño.

-¿Helga? -me miró sorprendida -¿Adónde vas a esta hora?

-¡Ya regreso! -le respondí, lanzándome a las escaleras.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, respiré profundo tratando de calmarme. Finalmente, abrí. Arnold estaba en la acera frente a mi pórtico.

Muy bien: se me había otorgado una última oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

-¡Qué suerte que hayas regresado! -exclamé, bajando dos escalones, sin animarme a llegar a la acera.

Él respiraba igualmente rápido que yo, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-¿Por qué? -me preguntó, colocando su mano en la baranda de la escalera del pórtico.

Hablaría ahora: trataría de permanecer serena.

-No te dije la verdad, Arnold, cuando me preguntaste por qué siempre he sido tan mala contigo.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace nueve años, en la azotea de Industras Futuro?

-En... en eso venía pensando.

-Bien, me alegro. Porque... -apreté los puños -¡Era cierto! Lo que Lila te dijo era verdad, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te amo! -grité, al igual que aquella última vez -He sufrido espantosamente estos últimos tres meses pensando que no volvería a verte. Estoy loca por ti desde que te conozco, ¿bien? ¡Estuve a punto de decírtelo mil veces!

Arnold me miraba. Estaba sorprendido, sí, pero no horrorizado, como en mi primera confesión. Parecía meditar algo en silencio.

-¡Ya di algo! -volví a gritar, dándole una patada al piso.

-Entonces... ¿tú creías que lo que yo había hablado con Lila era eso?

-¿Y qué más podría ser? Lila lo sabe desde cuarto grado, cuando se lo confesé para que... para que me cediera el papel de Julieta. -ahí sí, Arnold abrió muy grandes los ojos y yo sentí que las mejillas se me quemaban.

-¡Por eso te enojaste! -exclamó -Pero no era eso de lo que habíamos hablado.

Lo miré con confusión.

-¿Y de qué entonces?

-De que yo...

-¡Olga! ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo? -oímos la voz de mi padre, que venía de adentro de la casa y yo sentí que se me erizaban los pelos de la espalda.

-NADA, BOB. -respondí, furiosa, pateando la puerta para cerrarla. Volví a darme vuelta -¡Por Dios, Arnoldo, dilo ya!

Arnold no dijo nada, sino que subió los tres escalones que nos separaban y me besó.

No puedo expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, así como en aquel momento no fue necesario: inmediatamente, los dos comprendimos todo lo que sentía el otro. Ahí estaba: el final feliz. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Nos separamos de un salto al sentir pasos cerca de la puerta. Arnold volvió a la acera, riendo y volvió a mirarme. Yo me llevé una mano a los labios, aún sin poder creerlo. Esta vez, había sido él quien me había besado a mí.

Para evitar que alguien se apareciera, abrí la puerta dispuesta a entrar, pero dejarlo marchar después de haberme besado era un dolor demasiado dulce como para terminarlo. Arnold sonrió y me saludó con la mano. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta y él echó a correr.

No quería pensar en lo increíblemente rápido que mi vida había dado un giro completo. ¿Para qué mirar al pasado? Ahora el futuro me pertenecía. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo, completamente feliz. ¿Quién sabía qué nos pasaría al día siguiente? El mañana que nos aguardaba era inmenso, lleno de inseguridades y probablemente de sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas.

Pero ahora había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura y era que, viniera lo que viniera, Arnold y yo lo enfrentaríamos juntos.

Como siempre habíamos hecho.

* * *

**Bien, el fanfic ya ha llegado a su final!!! Este ha sido, como creo es obvio, el último capítulo ^^**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que vinieron siguiéndome hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por la gran cantidad de reviews. He conocido un poco a muchos de ustedes y siento que gané bastantes amigos de fanfiction, jejeje.**

**Espero de verdad que el final les haya gustado, así como todo el fic. **

**¡Un saludo a todos, fanáticos de Oye Arnold! ¡Sigamos soñando con que algún día, Craig se va a despertar deseoso de hacer la película de la jungla y darnos el final que tanto esperamos! XD**

**Ah, y mis disculpas a aquellos que me han recomendado poemas y no pude ponerlos. El asunto es que ya tenía planeado usar Hasta Siempre para el último capítulo por razones obvias. El fic tenía planeado ser más largo y durante esos capítulos, iba a usar los poemas que me recomendaron, sobre todo el de Flor440, que me ha gustado mucho. El problema es que acá las vacaciones de verano están por terminar y tuve que darle un final a esto pronto, porque si continuaba durante las clases iba a tardar meses entre capítulo y capítulo. Por eso me vi obligada a hacer menor cantidad de capítulos y, por ende, de poemas. Espero que sepan disculparme**

**Aún así, todos aquellos que quieran mandarme mensajes privados, los seguiré recibiendo con gusto :)**

**Y ahora sí, adiós a todos! ^^ Nos vemos. **


	16. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la Autora**

Hola ^^

Este es un mensaje para mis queridos lectores, en especial para aquellos que me vienen pidiendo una secuela, sobre todo para Thylane Leblanc, cuyo simpático mensaje me decidió a escribirles esto, ya que no quería que pensaran que los ignoraba, porque no lo hago :)

Les agradezco mucho las cosas que me dicen sobre mi fic y la verdad es que me dan ganas de hacer una secuela a causa del ahínco con el que lo piden. Pero POR AHORA no será, porque este es el fic para el que más me he esforzado y, si escribo una continuación, quiero que quede muy bien y que no pierda su calidad. Tan solo piensen en cuantas cosas fantásticas se han arruinado por hacerles continuaciones y explotar las ideas hasta que ya no daban para más!

Es por eso que, si yo continúo este fic, lo haré con cuidado de que no me pase lo mismo y para eso voy a necesitar tiempo libre, cosa de la que ahora no dispongo, porque tengo mucho (y no exagero: MUCHO) que estudiar.

Aún así, mil gracias por los mensajes y espero que acepten mis sinceras disculpas, pero por ahora no puedo escribir la conti. Tal vez en un par de meses ande con tiempo y ganas y en ese momento, prometo avisar.

Saludos a todos ^^


	17. Nota II: continuación del fanfic

Viernes 5 de julio de 2013.

Hola a todos! Solo en caso de que aún queden seguidores de esta historia que terminé hace tanto tiempo, publico esta nota para avisar que he empezado a escribir una segunda parte de este fanfic, ya que estas semanas he tenido un par de días libres y hace poco leí algo que me inspiró bastante, me hizo recordar esta historia y, en un largo viaje de autobus, se me ocurrió una posible continuación y me dije "¿por qué no?". Ya está publicada, aunque aún no sé si la voy a seguir y mucho menos a terminar. Pero puede que lo haga, si a ustedes les interesa.

Recordé también que prometí avisarles cuando lo hiciera, de modo que por eso hago este aviso.

Creo que no podemos subir links, aunque sean de fanfiction, así que les aviso que está, igual que la anterior, en la sección de Oye, Arnold y se llama The Same As I Was, por la canción It's time, que he estado escuchando estos días y que me gustó. Y si no lo encuentran, está en la lista de mis fanfics.

Bueno, muchas gracias por pasarse, chicos, lean o no :) Espero que les guste la continuación de Hasta siempre. Más vale tarde que nunca, espero.


End file.
